One night in Hogwarts
by angeliyah
Summary: Severus Snape walks Hogwarts corridors at night to catch unlucky gryffindors. And he almost makes that. But "almost" makes the difference... English version - For Krysania. With thanks to blacksilver09
1. Chapter 1

_**beta - blacksilver09 - I am really grateful - thank you.**_

* * *

 **1\. Night in Hogwarts**

 _Severus Snape's POV_

Severus Snape walked the empty corridors of Hogwarts, vigorously waving his black robe.

He was rarely in a good mood, but tonight he was really on the edge of losing control.

The early evening meeting with the Dark Lord was admittedly brief, but intense.

The first part was businesslike and discussed the actions planned for later that night.

The Dark Lord sent a group of new supporters for a test drive. They had to pacify a small town in the north of Scotland, a hometown of one of the Ministry employees - who unfortunately for his fellow citizens, was not interested in the cooperation proposal delivered to him by Malfoy.

Once appointed to the task, the Death Eaters others left in the room were several times treated with various curses, among them Cruciatus, which though inexcusable, was one of the mildest.

Although, the Dark Lord did not have to explain himself to did however he give them reasons for got shot because they retreated too much back against the wall, the others for pushing forward, the others for being too servile, others not being servile enough.

Severus got cursed for the first time when Malfoy bumped into him after a cutting second time for not suitable reaction after the first one.

Fortunately, the meeting quickly ended. The Lord sent them away without further instructions and commands.

Severus, after his return, gave Albus after taking all the necessary potions, decided to go for a night walk through the castle.

Nothing helped his aching body and nerves, as giving detentions and taking points from , if he's lucky he might catch the Unholy Trinity of Gryffindor.

When he approached a corridor leading to the stairs on the third floor, he heard quick light steps just around the corner.

Someone was walking around the castle, at nighttime. Severus immediately felt he threw glamour and silencio on himself and walked to the corner, planning to surprise the wanderer.

Then he heard another, even quieter, faster steps closing on his potential victim and a strangled whisper.

\- Mother Ruthless! What are you doing here?You were supposed to be in the Room of Requirement.

 _Potter!_ Severus smiled devilishly. His night just became much better. _Potter! And on the secret date. Dear Merlin, thank you!_ But before he could move, he heard the answer.

\- You said that you're about to come. I waited half an hour. - Dry, offended tone.

Severus froze. _Oh, shit! It could not be._ He peered cautiously around the corner.

 _Oh fucking fuck._

In the middle of the corridor stood visibly upset before him, holding him by the hips, was the Dark Lord. Potter rested his hands on his elbows, in an attempt to keep him away and whispered with obvious irritation.

\- You can not just walk through the Hogwarts corridors. - He looked into the eyes of his companion. - I know I'm late, but Ron asked me about tomorrow's match and I could not immediately leave. - He gasped. - But really, you should not risk walking around like that.

The Dark Lord gave him a hurt look.

\- So I should just sit politely in the Room of Requirement and wait until you kindly find the time for me?

Severus blinked. _This could not be happening_. He pinched himself to make sure he was dreaming, until it hurt.

 _He was not dreaming._

Potter ran a hand through his tousled Dark Lord used the moment to grab harder his hips and draw him closer. When the boy opened his mouth to protest, they were crushed in a violent, passionate kiss. Then he involuntarily groaned and hugged his Dark Lord shoved him against the wall and slid his hands moving them on the boys hips and thighs to finally put his legs around his waist.

Potter gave up, pushing him closer and clenching on his hips. When they broke the kiss, the boy shook his head and slammed it against the wall to regain the ability to he began feverishly trying to stand on his feet and push back the man.

\- Are you crazy, someone could come here at any time. - He managed to free himself and stopped another of the Dark Lord's attempt to bring him closer by putting his hand on the man's chest. - I'll be at most taken for your victim. But you, they'll immediately throw every known spell. - The Dark Lord only snorted contemptuously. - Some of them might hit me. - The boy said, peering from under the fringe and pouting his lips.

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

\- Alright, let's go to The Room.

\- You might consider throwing some camouflage. - Potter significantly raised an eyebrow.

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes, but before he could react, on the opposite side of corridor they heard the creak of moving stairs. He grabbed Potter to put him close, but he, again protested.

\- You can not apparate in here, Dumbledore knows that only we can do that.

\- So? He'll think it's you. - The Dark Lord did not see a problem.

\- Sure, and soon after he will think that you too can do that and will put an even stronger barriers and detectors. - He sighed in exasperation. - Are not you supposed to be the greatest genius of all time? What's going on with you?

The Dark Lord gave pained sigh.

\- You are. - He moved reluctantly. - You have no time for me lately. - He looked searchingly. - Or maybe you're already bored. The thrill is gone and Harry Potter is no longer interested. - He tried to mock, but one could see in his eyes that he was serious.

At that moment stairs clicked on the floor of the corridor end.

\- Yes, I miss the excitement. - Low hiss. - Chameleon us and let's disappear.

Immediately they disappeared, and Snape quickly recovered. He stepped back out of sight and threw off his own glamor, leaving the silencio.

 _It was better that the Dark Lord did not think he's spying._

Silently he came around a corner and heard footsteps approaching from behind the next corner of the corridor. He prepared his might catch someone after all. It is true that he was too shocked to really put his heart into giving someone detention would at least improve his mood a little.

Unfortunately, when his expected victim came around the corner, for the second time that night he was surprised.

\- Albus? I was not expecting to meet you yet today.

The Headmaster sighed.

\- After talking with you, I feared that Lord Voldemort again today can haunt Harry with visions. You know that for some time now the boy rarely manages to sleep, and after that recent kidnapping... - Dumbledore shook his head. - I sent an elf to watch him, but Harry was not in the Tower. Then I tried to find him, I thought he could hide in the Room of Requirement or on the Astronomy his colleagues would not see him suffer, if the Dark Lord gets to him...

 _Yeah, the Dark Lord definitely got him._ Snape thought mockingly, but kept a straight face.

\- Do I have to send Potter to you, if I meet him, Albus?

\- No, Severus. If he's fine, leave him. He needs a moment of peace and tranquility.

Severus snorted in the spirit, but loudly protested with the usual sour expression.

\- You can not just favor him, Albus. If the boy keeps wandering around the castle at night, he should be punished. You can not allow him to always just do what he wants.

\- Please, Severus. - The headmaster looked at him with infinite patience.

This time Snape snorted aloud.

\- Well, Albus, if I meet your pet I will make sure that het is safe and I will not disturb him.

\- Thank you, Severus. Good night. - The headmaster ignored his sarcastic tone nodding his head and walked toward his office.

Severus snorted he felt a light touch of material rubbing his leg.

Quickly, he pulled out his wand and looked around.

Of course he knew who that he could not know, so he hissed menacingly.

\- If this is you, Potter, you show yourself. Didn't you hear that the headmaster let you to walk free at night?

No result. Severus placed his wand in his pocket and headed in the opposite direction to the Room of Requirement.

\- I'll kill you, you bloody Peeves. Never mind that you're dead, I'll kill you. - He threw for the ears of any observers, suggesting that he believed he met the annoying poltergeist.

When he passed a corner, he again placed on glamor, leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

Yes, for many years he was a spy, but that did not mean that he did not react at all to the seeing the earlier meeting was stressful for him because thiscompletely changed his situation.

Prior to this, being on the side of Dumbledore automatically meant he was also with the hero of the wizarding world - Potter. Now he had to choose again.

If Potter and the Dark Lordwere together, the Headmaster did not stand a chance.

For the time being he could pretend that he knew nothing, _like today_. But since he knew...

Logically he should choose a stronger of protecting the kid at the behest of the Headmaster, he should protect him from Headmaster from now on, _like today..._

 _But what about the Wizarding World? What would the two of them do?_ _Damn you, Potter._ He sighed again.

Then he heard a rustling around the corner. He already had enough for today, but he could not stop himself. He looked out.

Potter was leaning against the wall, panting and red, and his shirt was moving up his torso.

Potter waved his hand. He heard a thud and a shirt the boys hands rested on both sides of his head pressed against the wall.

\- Really, you can not wait even those few minutes? And why did you take the glamour off me? - The boy whined again, though his voice was breathless and amused.

\- I want to see you. It's been so long. - came as breathless and hoarse answer. - Besides, I've heard, Headmaster allows you to wander around the castle, you risk nothing.

The boy tilted his head to the side, avoiding an unseen interlocutor.

\- If you want to see me that much, why do you not kidnap me again? On Saturday we go to Hogsmeade. Think of something. Just not like the last time. - He shuddered. - I do not want to wait for you again, under the care of your servants.

\- It certainly will not happen again, ever again. I threw at them all the curses they fired at you - and then all the worst I know, except the killing curse. They did not deserve that. - _Certainly they would not dare to touch boy until he gets there._

Severus heard this and shuddered too and leaned against the wall.

He remembered that day.

 _Bellatrix and her brother appeared cheerful in the base pulling Potter whom they grabbed while shopping in Diagon Alley. The boy was already pretty roughed up, but did not by several other Death Eaters, they finally defeated him showering the boy with curse after curse._

 _Then came the Dark Lord. Glancing at Potter, he waved his wand and knocked the supporters torturing the boy to the the Death Eaters in a state worse than their in contrast, still he added a Stupefy._

 _He ordered Severus to take Potter to a cell and give him healing potions. After a comment that he could not give them to the boy all at once, he also got cursed.T_ _hen the Dark Lord put a spell of healing everything coma on Potter and sent him to the dungeons._

 _Or so he he suspected that Potter landed certainly not in a cell, but in the Dark Lord's chambers._

 _After the disappearance of the Golden Boy. The Dark Lord threw atthe boy's tormentors the worst curses, known and unknown to the air was filled with a faint ringing tone. By that time, the Death Eaters were reduced to quivering bloody shreds of men and women on the floor._

 _Then the Dark Lord informed them, in his coldest voice, that only he could torture Harry Potter and that this was their last warning. Anyone who touched the boy without his command would be treated to curses as long as it took to bring the kid back to health. Only then will he end the torment with the killing curse._

 _He sent the guilty out of the castle. Without gratitude to Snape's help, ended the meeting by releasing everyone else._

 _And then the Dark Lord disappeared. For two weeks._

 _After this time, Potter found himself at the gate of Hogwarts, alive and well, and with cleaned memory._

 _So it seemed, but judging by tonights reaction - the boy remembered everything. Also, he apparently had seen the Dark Lord before and after this kidnapping._

 _Of course, it was clear now. Instead of a memory spell as they believed, the Dark Lord used an occlumency spell.S_ _hielding the boy's memories from being viewed by others. And he did it perfectly, because neither Snape nor Dumbledore noticed anything suspicious. It appears that the spell also included their other later interactions. Because, Dumbledore would still sometime watch the boy's mind,and the headmaster had no idea of their meetings._

 _Bellatrix and her companions at several subsequent Death Eaters meetings were still hunched and trembling. Obviously, not all of the curses had_ _they had to wait until the effects pass._

Severus shuddered again and left the memories.

He looked up, the corridor was empty.

Sluggishly, he pulled away from the wall and walked slowly toward his chambers. He had lost all desire to catch students.

* * *

The next morning Potter was, as always late for breakfast. He wore a strong glamor, but one could see the fatigue, and when he sat down he hissed with pain.

Severus winced inwardly, without comment. But Dumbledore was clearly grieved and leaned toward him.

\- Dear Merlin, the poor kid. He has not yet came back to health after the last crossing, and the bastard does not give him peace.

 _That night he certainly came_ \- Severus thought - _and looking at his appearance certainly more than once._

 _And certainly not the first time ..._

However, outside he only grimaced and said coldly.

\- He'll be fine, Albus. Stop being such a mother hen.

The headmaster just shook his head sadly, while Snape inwardly rolled his eyes and went back to his porridge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 **And a beautiful day after.**

 _The Dark Lord's POV_

Lord Voldemort sat on his dreary throne and gloomy audience hall in an unusually relaxed posture and happy mood.

 ** _Life was Sssssoo Beautiful!_**

He had just spent a great night at Hogwarts with Harry. Just the thought of it made a lazy smile stretch across his unaccustomed face. And even better, this Saturday, Harry should be here with him.

 ** _Yesssssssssssss, last night was really..._** He murmured with delight.

At first Harry whined that they should not…

But when they were under the spell, he could freely grope and kiss him. The boy could not protest so as not to destroy their camouflage.

 _He could just hug Dumbledore for appearing there!_

He shuddered with disgust. _Well, no - that's exaggerating, he could not._

But his Harry... He was so excited that he could just take him there with the oblivious old coot and Severus. And then, they were alone...

He smiled broadly and his excitement from last night came back ten times stronger.

He purred stretching, looked up...

And saw Belatrix standing in the doorway.

The view made both his excitement and smile disappear.

\- What? - He snapped, - Do you want, Lestrange? - In the same tone.

The woman dared to look surprised!

\- You called me, My Lord.

\- I forgot. You took your time to get here. - He hissed furiously squinting.

Immediately her expression changed into horror and she flattened with her forehead on the floor.

 _way she looked much better._

She began muttering to the floor some excuses, but he ignored it.

 _He actually called her?_

 _Yes! He actually called her. She had to go this Saturday and get Harry for him._

Another wide grin. He looked at Bellatrix, who still stared at the floor.

 _Okay._ _What was it again_ _?_

 _A-ha!_

\- My dear Bella! - He said ironically. But there was still a note of joy.He needed to change his voice.

\- I'll need your services. - He hissed viciously. _That was it._ \- Potter will be at Hogsmeade this Saturday. You have to seize him and deliver to me.

Bella raised her frightened eyes.

 _Right,last time it had gone wrong._ Maybe he should give clearinstructions before she tried to think of something on her own.

\- I know that you can not defeat him. - _Well, no one can defeat his Harry_. - Sneak up and throw a stunner at him, and when your companion fight off his companions, you take the boy to the base. - He winced. _Y_ _es_ _it was better to be safe than sorry._

\- And do not take anyone of your stupid relatives. Malfoy will handle it better.

 _That should do the trick, even if this idiot makes mistakes, Malfoy will make it right._

\- You can go. - He spat. - I hope that three days is enough for you to be prepared. - He added dryly. Feeling satisfied when he saw her face turn red then white.

\- Yes, sir. - On all fours she retreated to the door.

The Dark Lord once again relaxed.

\- This Saturday, Harry finally comes home! - He murmured to himself, as he felt the familiar tingle in the crotch. - But why the hell am I still sitting in this room? - He asked aloud and disapparated to his chambers.

* * *

 _Harry Potter's POV_

That day Harry Potter was terribly tired and lazy.

Last night was wonderful, but he really should stop this.

Unfortunately he was unable to resist his Dark Lord.

It was true that earlier he refused to meet him. But when Voldemort again merged with his mind and told him about his evening meeting with the Death Eaters, he could not stop neither laughter nor consent.

Not that he felt sorry for them. But the Lord must have been desperate to admit to such weakness.

He leaned against the wall in the hallway next to the Potions classroom, as he felt a twinge of pain.

Maybe he should just skip classes and go to Pomfrey for a potion?

He laughed, imagining her face when Harry Potter asks for a soothing elixir after sex. Anal sex too!

Ron looked at him questioningly. Harry just shook his head, _"it's nothing."_ And again got lost in his thoughts.

 _It's not such a bad idea._

Not going to Pomfrey, but skipping classes with Snape.

In the current form he was in, at best he would blow up the potions classroom, if not the entire castle.

Unfortunately, before he could decide and disappear, the professor appeared in the corridor.

 _OK. Whatever would be,_ _would_ _be._

He had to make it until Saturday.Then he would rest in Voldemort's Base.

Again he laughed. _If someone would hear that!_

They already entered the room, so this time his laughter did not go unnoticed.

\- I see that you're happy to be here, Mr. Potter. Maybe I should give ten points to Gryffindor for that? - Potions Master's sarcasm was in better shape than Harry. - Or even better. 10 points from Gryffindor for lack of concentration!. - His professor finishedsmiling mockingly and waiting for his protests.

But Harry did not have the strength for that. He just nodded and shuffled to the bench, next to Ron. When he sat down, he forgot himself and hissed again.

He earned another questioning look from just wanted to bash his own head on the bench.

 _Damn! And this was just first class._

* * *

 _Severus Snape's POV_

Severus Snape quietly enjoyed observing the suffering of the young Potter.

The kid could barely keep up. _Maybe he should offer him a potion, explaining the observed symptoms? Of course, without suggesting that he really knew something._

It would be wonderful, just to humiliate him. But no, it was better not to say anything. If he did, someone might like to find out who was Harry's secret lover.

Besides, it served him right! _Cheeky little shit. Having an affair with the Dark Lord?!_

Severus remembered how as a young Death Eater he slept with the Dark Lord. But he had never treated him like he had Potter. And after his return he was no longer interested.

Now he knew why _, he found something better._

He briefly wondered if the Dark Lord resigned from sex or had someone that someone he would never guess.

Deducting ten points from Potter at the very beginning of classes made him feel much better. But then he froze. Today they were making really dangerous elixir.

It would be better that Potter won't make mistakes. If he went in the hospital wing till Saturday, Severus would follow him there shortly afterwards.

He carefully watched the Golden Boy, and saw him take the leaves of Datura from the jar and raise a hand toward the cauldron.

\- Potter, drop it, before you hurt yourself. - He drawled sarcastically, yet he stiffened in fear. _The_ _Dark Lord_ _would certainly punish him should the boy injure himself_ _!_

He waved his wand stopping the leaves just before they fell into the cauldron.

Slytherins cheerfully guffawed. _The_ _Golden Boy_ _was in trouble._

\- Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, for continuing lack of concentration. Please carefully read the instructions. - The boy glanced at the book and made a frightened face. - I see that now you noted the leaves have to be chopped, lest the elixir become unstable.

This received more joyful croaks from Slytherins and Malfoy topped it with a stage whisper:

\- I might help and read that for you, Potter.

 _And this was brilliant idea!_

\- Thank you for your initiative, Mr. Malfoy. Twenty points to Slytherin. Potter you will continue working with Mr. Malfoy.

He ignored Draco's protests. Harry Potter must be safe and sound. And Malfoy would not sabotage his own potion. At least until the end of his class, the Golden Boy would be safe.

Maybe it's better to give him this potion later.

 _Only that this idiot would get into trouble without trouble._

Well, it would be better to also treat him with safety spell.

\- Potter, you will stay after class.

* * *

 _Harry Potter's POV_

Harry willingly sat down with Malfoy. At least this way he could rest. Mlafoy may hate him like the plague, but he would not spoil his own potion just for him.

But this nasty Snape! He knows that Harry suffered the nocturnal visions of Voldemort.

 _The fact that Harry had not a night full of visions of torture, only fantastic sex, did not matter._

Snape knew he was bothered by Lord Voldemort, and still tormented him.

 _Damn asshole!_

If he had the strength, he would say something. And get detention…

 _Dear gods, maybe he already earned it?_ He'll find out after class.

He lowered his head to the bench, and ignored Malfoy who pulled at his arm. The git immediately reported that.

\- Professor, Potter is not working.

\- You'll do better without my help, Malfoy. - Harry said, too tired to care.

\- You're right, Mr. Potter. However, you might learn something from a better partner? Please, at least help him with the ingredients.

Harry raised his head and gave Malfoy a bowl with chopped leaves, which stood in front of him.

\- There you go, Malfoy. - He said tiredly.

\- Another ten points from Gryffindor for the lack of enthusiasm, Mr. Potter.

 _Snape was in a generous mood today. No problem, he could take this._

\- Thank you, Professor. I will try harder, Professor. - He drawled in just as mocking voice, and looked him straight in the eyes. _Would there be more deducted points?_

\- Please get back to work. - Snape went back to his desk.

Well, that was it for entertainment. Harry shook his discussion woke him up and he pulled himself together.

 _Just hold on until Saturday._ \- Harry told himself happily.

* * *

 _Just hold on until Saturday._ \- Snape told himself in despair.

* * *

 _Just hold on until Saturday_. - Lord Voldemort told his left hand, when the right one refused to cooperate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 **"The Kidnapping"**

 _The Dark Lord's POV_

The Dark Lord did not actually get up early this Saturday morning. Rather, he stopped trying to fall asleep and instead began helping the house-elves. _Everything had to be perfect that day._ Elves cleaned and cooked. And their Lord, every minute changed his mind about the interior decor and the menu.

Before dawn, most of the elves were already engaged in bashing their heads into the walls with frustration. Because of their inability to meet their owner's orders and the Dark Lord was still not satisfied.

Every now and then he threw Tempus. Finding that there was still enough time, he would have another great idea, which the poor creatures had to pursue. Finally, he said it was time to take care of himself. He took a shower, put on preselected clothes, then took them off and tried another ten sets. Then he took a shower again, put on his first choice of clothes, and again went to control the castle. _There might still be something that he could improve._

But the elves were not so stupid. They meddled with security wards at the library and reported to their Lord that something was wrong with the magic in that area. When Dark Lord was busy with the shields, they quietly made everything right in the castle.

When it was finally past nine, their Lord gave them all free time and sat on a chair in the living room, sipped his tea and waited for a sign from the audience chamber that Harry had arrived. _After all, he could not sit there on the throne as if he could not was tough._

It was getting harder. He threw another tempus - ten o'clock. He got up and walked around the table.

 _All in all it would look even better, to calmly walk through the door, instead of apparating._ He walked, really fast through the castle and began to impatiently toddle at the door.

At last, he heard the sound of the shields, but there was no sound of apparition. He walked into the room, there on the floor was Bellatrix. He walked quickly to her body and noted the drops of water and mud on her. He casted a drying and cleaning spell so she wouldn't make mess in the room and then diagnostics. She only had a bump on the head. She would be fine.

He noticed the portkey lying on her, and immediately recognized Malfoy's magic. Well, the man must have portkeys to anywhere and everywhere.

 _Though, he should definitely ask before drawing one to his castle..._ He would talk with him about this, in his free time.

 _But for now..._ Another tempus - fifteen minutes past ten.

Voldemort decided not to move Lestrange for now. He would give Malfoy another five minutes. He walked out of the room and again started walking round the hall.

 ** _Yessss._** There was a crack of Apparition and then frantic whispers and rustlings. He threw his magic to check the situation. And there he was, Harry. _Good._

He took a deep breath and firmly stepped he saw Harry lying on the floor and Malfoy kneeling next to the boy, with the man's hands under the boy's robe.

Before he got pissed, he heard the sound of healing spell and over Lucius' shoulder he saw Harry's eyes: mocking and calming.

He decided to wait until they finish.

 _Then he would curse Malfoy, for the fact that Harry was wounded and for touching him._

* * *

 _Harry Potter's POV_

Saturday morning in Gryffindor Tower began as always. Roommates tried to wake Harry and Ron. While at Privet Drive, the boy woke up on the first ring of his alarm clock, or first call from his aunt or uncle, here it was different. He took it easy.

But this time he got up immediately. The key to success in Harry's case was the word "Hogsmeade". He jumped up and ran to the bathroom, already empty now, and on the way throwing his pillow at Ron's face.

\- Come on, Ron. After breakfast we go to Honeydukes.

Harry knew his friend. At the mention of a sweet shop, Ron managed to pull out of the bed and stared at his feet with enthusiasm worthy of zombies, and headed for the showers. When he was almost there he collided with Harry, who was already coming out of the bathroom, all clean and ready for a day.

\- Come on, Ron, or you're gonna miss breakfast.

That woke up redhead and he quickly accelerated.

Harry, meanwhile, opened his trunk. He didn't have any really elegant clothes, except festive robes, but yesterday he was able to prepare a decent set. Faded jeans, which he got after Dudley, frayed in strategic places, were attractively showing his ass.

The effect, which previously he did not know until Hermione made him realize, was that Muggle clothes can be magically shrunk. It definitely changed his wardrobe. Dudley's things were of good quality and were not destroyed. Because his cousin grew up, or rather wide quickly. Then they were just too small on his fat cousin. When he sidestepped the fact that they were big, it was not too bad.

To match his trousers, he chose a slightly short tailored shirt, that with violent movements would lift to reveal his belly.

The feeling was pretty nice. _And the view too_ , he decided looking in the mirror.

He wore his spare, still undamaged robes, and left them unbutton he was ready.

At that moment, Ron came out of the bathroom. His friend looked at him and blinked, then looked again.

\- Breakfast. - Harry reminded him. Ron turned and rushed toward his Harry grabbed the purse with money and went to the common room, to wait for Ron there.

* * *

 _Severus Snape's POV_

Severus Snape sat at the staff table, grim-faced, and chewing his porridge waiting for Potter to show up. The boy was always late. But if he came late today for Hogsmeade, Severus and his colleagues would be as good as dead...

His nervous expectations were not soothed by the sight of the young Malfoy, who sat at the table with a bizarre crooked smile and occasionally giggled quietly. The Slytherins moved away from him just in case, not knowing what kind of the disease could cause this behavior, and whether it was contagious.

Finally, the door of the Great Hall winded a little. Weasley rushed in with Potter right behind him. The room, not for the first time when seeing the Golden Boy, so one could say traditionally - became silent.

The boy looked really good. Matching the clothes and clean robe were red cheeks and a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

 _Draco Malfoy's POV_

A large group of girls sighed at the sight of Potter, and Draco laughed again. He felt delightful. That was because he knew something no one else at Hogwarts knew. His father sent him a letter yesterday in which he wrote that the Dark Lord has ordered him to kidnap Potter this weekend at Hogsmeade. He was also ordered to ensure, without attracting attention, that Harry arrived at Hogsmeade. Draco, of course as always,agreed to the request of his father. Again he chuckled in a manner that was ominous even to his peers.

 _You're finished, Potter._

* * *

 _Severus Snap's POV_

Severus wanted to bash a head on the table, preferably Draco's head. If he didn't already know what was going on, the behavior of his idiot godson would certainly have told him that something was afoot. And his persistent staring at Potter could not go unnoticed by the Unholy Trinity. Thank Merlin Potter also wanted the success of this mission, so he would definitely calm down his companions. But if it was not the case...

He tried to ignore spoiled brat. Praying that this would not attract Dumbledore's attention. _No such luck._

\- Severus. - he heard a soft, worried whisper. - What's going on with young Draco? Today he's acting really... strange.

Severus had to improvise.

\- He came to me yesterday, wanting to brew a happiness potion. I gave him access to my lab, because he knows how to brew. Apparently, something did not work out and he got too happy. - Wide grin. - I have an antidote, I'll take care of him after breakfast. If there's no success, he will not go to Hogsmeade. - He looked hostilely at the blond.

\- That's good, Severus. Draco is a good kid, but so... strange. - Albus nodded absently.

Severus closed his eyes, thanking all the gods for principal's naiveté, or perhaps thanking lemon drops. He didn't care to know.

\- Do not worry, Albus, - he assured again. - Draco will behave normally, or he'll stay in the castle.

* * *

 _Harry Potter's POV_

When they entered the Great Hall Malfoy's girly giggles immediately drew the boys' attention. Harry looked at him and cursed moron apparently knew something. Thankfully, Ron quickly turned his attention to the strawberry cake with cream, so with Ron he was safe.

Unfortunately, Hermione did not share Ron's interests and had sat there watching Draco's actions for half an she leaned over to Harry.

\- Malfoy has been acting strangely all morning, and now he is staring at you. He's up to something, Harry, for sure. - She looked closely at Harry and repeated Ron's morning actions: she looked at him, blinked and looked again. - You look very well today, Harry. - She blushed slightly.

That got Ron's attention and he pulled away from the cake. - She's right, Harry. Not that my girl should evaluate the other guys. - He said grumpily but continued with his opinion. - You really look like an elegant man, Harry.

\- Because I normally look like junkman? - Harry asked mockingly, smiling happily to himself. _He looked good, and they did not even know what's going on._

\- That's right. - Ron replied with his usual tact and sensitivity.

Harry laughed, _nothing could offend him today_. Hermione with her usual delicacy took "Hogwarts' History" and smacked Ron on the head, so he slipped under the table. When he climbed back onto the bench, his attention was drawn to the Slytherin table and he leaned forward, conspiratorially to Hermione and Harry.

\- Ferret is somehow strangely watching you today, man.

\- Maybe he likes me. - Harry shrugged, playing it down.

Ron spat out the cake he had in mouth. - Butz heezs a boy. - He coughed. - But he's Ferret, Merlin save you. - He looked around "discreetly". Now everyone around them began to eavesdrop. - But do you seriously think that MALFOY LIKES YOU?

The entire Gryffindor table looked at Draco Malfoy, who just made another girly giggle while staring at Potter.

 _Something was up,_ thought the Gryffindors.

 _Thank Gods,_ Harry thought, _for this idea._ He decided to turn up the action. If he gave them an explanation, they would not look for others.

Plates were already disappearing, so without regret Harry rose from the table, followed by Ron and Hermione. He headed for the Slytherin table still followed by Ron and Hermione. He walked towards Malfoy and leaned in resting his hands next to the blonde's he covered Malfoy's left hand with his own.

\- Draco. - Around the room, congealed and waiting, his whisper was heard in every corner. - Are you secretly in love with me?

Malfoy aristocratically spat on his robe. And Harry raised their joined hands, folding them next to his heart. - That is so sweet. - And he fluttered his eyelashes.

Then he let go of his hand and choking with laughter Gryffindor Trio left the Great Hall.

* * *

 _Draco Malfoy's POV_

Malfoy wiped his hand with a while clearing his robes and choking with rage, he thought up a plan for revenge. Yes, he would do what he did best. He'd go and complain to his father, and if he couldn't find him, he'll go to Snape.

 _Potter_ _would pay for it._

Draco suddenly remembered his father's letter and stopped himself with wheeze. Today his father was going to kidnap this stinker. Draco was supposed to stay away, but now he decided that he would help him.

 _His father would surely be happy about that._

At that moment, he felt something lifting him up by his robe. He looked around to see Professor Snape.

\- You will go with me, Mr. Malfoy, we need to clarify something.

\- B-but, Hogsmeade - Draco tried to save his plans.

\- Now, Mr. Malfoy. - Drawled Snape, clearly pissed and pulled him towards the dungeons.

 _If Lucius Malfoy knew about Draco's plans, he would have called off this whole thing. Fortunately, he did not know._

* * *

 _Lucius Malfoy's POV_

Since early morning,Bellatrix and Lucius had been leaning against the wall in one of the streets of Hogsmeade. They watched the main road and waited for the students to come to town. Lucius believed that standing here from 6 o'clock, when the students would leave the castle at 9 did not make sense. But Bella did not want to be late.

He could understand that. She already got punished for a bad execution of the same task.

He sighed, not for the first time and threw Tempus - a quarter to students should already be here.

And as if on queue, they appeared: in groups, pairs, individually but still no sign of Potter.

Finally, when they had all disappeared in Hogsmeade stores, Potter appeared on the main street. Bella pulled out her wand to cast stunner, but halted when another student appeared so out of breath that he evidently must have ran for quite some time to catch up.

\- Stop, Potter, do not run away from me! - Draco screamed to Golden Boy, who actually stopped and looked at him quizzically.

\- I understand Draco, that you're desperately looking for a boyfriend, but why don't you try with someone who could actually want you, for example from your own House?

Lucius was stunned. _His noble son chased Potter, not only half-breed, but more - an enemy of his Lord!_

 _Although,_ he thought, _the_ _Wonder Boy_ _had the looks. And while he had no class, he at least had the money,_ he admitted objectively.

Draco meanwhile flushed with anger and headed for Potter with an outstretched , he stumbled and instead of casting a spell, his wand stabbed Potter in the stomach.

The boy clutched his stomach, screamed, bent and fell. Bella thought that the boy was wounded again so she also screamed. And with a beautiful arch she collapsed, and fainted straight into a puddle of mud.

Lucius swore. He looked at the students and tutors who came back and ran towards them. He threw Bella his Portkey so she would disappear straight into the Dark Lord's Castle. While he grabbed Potter, and avoided the spells flying around. But before leaving, kicked his son in the butt.

He reasoned to himself that first, that would make good guys think his boy fought off the Death Eaters, and secondly... he wanted to do it.

He loved Draco, who was his firstborn and so far the only descendant. Yet still he did not lose hope to change this situation and worked hard with Narcissa. He did not know that his wife was casting a sterilization spell at him, predicting that their world would not endure another such wonder as their Draco.

* * *

When they apparated to the audience chamber he noticed that Potter was unconscious and bleeding from a extensive wound on the must have been hit by one of his defenders. He swore again, _it could have gone so boy was alone, they could have taken him and left unnoticed_. He was going to nail Draco, and spank the brat so that he could not sit for a the boy couldn't think, then let him train that ass hard.

Meanwhile, he picked up Potter's shirt soaked with blood, cursed again, and cast Enervate. The boy opened his eyes and groaned in pain.

\- Potter, you're wounded. I have to cure you.

The boy looked around.

\- Where am I ...? Ouch. - He frowned and hissed at the sight of the cut.

\- Well, what are you waiting for, do it. - He threw impatiently.

Lucius wanted to scold him, but he had no time. He touched wound with his wand and whispered healing spell while moving it along the cut. In the middle he felt the presence of Voldemort, but did not stop, though his hand trembled. Potter grabbed it, stabilized and led to the end.

When Lucius finished, Harry stood up and lifted his shirt, moving his hand over his skin.

Voldemort's eyes followed his hand and he swallowed.

Harry smiled brightly at Malfoy, touching his arm.

\- Thanks.

Seeing that Voldemort, automatically cast Crucio.

Harry quickly withdrew his hand and raised it to his mouth. He sucked sore finger.

 **\- Ouch. What was that? Is that how you welcome me?** \- He hissed in Parseltongue.

 **\- You smiled at him.** \- His Lord looked offended. **\- And if you weren't touching him, you wouldn't got hit.**

Harry rolled his eyes.

 **\- Dear gods. Do you have to be so possessive? If you have not noticed, Malfoy healed me. -** Harry looked at the man writhing on the floor.

 **\- Now I understand why they love you so.** \- He muttered, then pulled up his shirt again, presenting chest. - **Pretty good, there is no trace, don't you think?** \- He looked into the eyes of the Dark Lord, still running his hand over his body.

Voldemort's hand twitched, he cleared his throat and broke the spell.

\- You were not to touch my Harry. - Ominously, he reminded Malfoy.

\- It's not them. - Said Harry. Lucius looked at him, amazed by that intervention.

 **\- Seriously, they attacked me as I walked alone down the street, but when Malfoy pushed me I yelled, and everyone went back to rescue me. If he had not Apparated us, my protectors would curse me to death.**

Malfoy only understood his name, and otherwise could not see what was happening. But the boy apparently defended him, Lucius looked at him with admiration. _He may, after all, make a good son-in-law._

The Dark Lord noticed this admiration and Crucio-ed him again.

* * *

 _Harry Potter's POV_

Harry really had enough of this. He looked at Voldemort from under his lashes.

 **\- If it excites you so, then maybe I'd just leave you two alone. I'm sure they're waiting for me at Hogwarts** \- and he turned to leave.

The Dark Lord immediately lowered his wand and got rid of Malfoy and still unconscious Lestrange with the wave of his hand.

\- You're not going anywhere. - He said firmly. - I kidnapped you, and now you are mine.

Harry turned back with a laugh.

\- Technically... - He began, but seeing his lover's frowning face, he changed the ending. - I'm all yours. Always and everywhere. You don't have to kidnap me, I'd have escaped if you hadn't.

The Dark Lord lit up like a light bulb and quickly came to grab Harry in his arms and take him to the bedroom.

Harry could see that the Dark Lord could hardly wait until he finally has him in his bed. He let him take off his cloak and shirt, but when Voldemort grabbed his pants, he stopped his hand. Lord growled, but Harry only smiled.

\- Careful, I bought it specially for you. - Then made his pants disappear wandlessly to reveal brown underpants. His Dark Lord gasped, smelling the tantalizing aroma. Harry confirmed.

\- Magical underwear. Chocolate.

Voldemort closed his eyes in delight, then he looked straight into his boy's eyes.

\- I love you, Harry. - He confessed without hesitation.

\- I love me too. - Admitted the Golden Boy, and before his lover caught the meaning, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Many, many hours later, Harry stretched and leaned on one elbow looking at her lover, then slowly moved the nail through his chest.

\- You know... - He started sensually. - I also saw in the shop lemon drops flavored thongs.

The Dark Lord pushed him away in horror and tried to get up. But he wound tangled up in the sheets and fell to the floor.

Harry fell back choking with laughter.

\- You are EVIL and cruel, Harry Potter. - Voldemort drawled, climbing back into bed.

\- I know. - Harry muttered, still with a laugh in his voice. - I know. And I love you, too. - He added nuzzling at him.

The Dark Lord smiled with delight and hugged him hard, the hardest.

Then he frowned and lifted slightly his eyebrows.

\- But I am most Evil and cruel in the world?

\- Yes. - Harry murmured softly, almost asleep already. - That You are.

The Dark Lord reassured, embraced Harry and kissed his hair.

They both peacefully fell asleep.

* * *

 _Lucius Malfoy's POV_

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, Draco who failed to convince his father that he was not in love with Harry Potter, learned from him the subtle techniques to seduce a man.

After what Severus had told him about the scene at the breakfast table, Lucius knew there was a long road ahead of them. However, he did not lose hope.

 _In the end, even Potter will fall for the legendary Malfoy charm, Draco just had to try harder._


	4. Chapter 4

4\. The Art of Seduction by Lucius Malfoy.

The way young Malfoy behaved at breakfast really pissed off Severus, he wanted to spank that little brat, but he could not. Thus he settled for a solid scolding. But that cheeky boy instead of listening to him kept looking, not even trying to be discreet at the clock, which was showing - "Time to go to Hogsmeade."

Severus did not let him go until it changed into "You're late." Then finally he took pity on the boy and ordering him to behave quietly and discreetly, let him go after the group, or even better run.

 _If he can not show him respect and express remorse, not even false - let him run. Cheeky bastard._

Formally, as Head of Slytherin House he should be one of the guardians at all trips, but this time the principal ordered him to stay in the castle because the hospital wing needed a stock of many important potions, including postcrutiatus he himself needed as well as Potter, after the visions Voldemort sent him.

 _Yeah, right!_ Just the thought of Potter made him snort angrily. _Another cheeky bastard._

How he hated children and adolescents. With a particular focus on those two who did not have an ounce of respect for him, nor the decency to at least try and pretend.

Fortunately he had all the potions the healer needed ready in his private storeroom, so he just prepared all the bottles and jars to get them to Pomfrey and used his free time to hide in his office, where he sat in his favorite chair with "The Unknown History of Well Known Potions" and a cup of his favorite black tea with whiskey.

 _Who supposedly said that tea has to be with rum? Besides, dungeons were cold and humid, even in spite of all spells._ (because they had to be regularly repeated, and Severus just too often forgot about it).

Reading the book he forgot about the whole world, until the moment when Dumbledore showed up in his living room, using a fire place. The old man was so troubled that he stumbled and nearly fell, probably for the first time in his life. Severus sent a book and a cup away and left his office pretending he had run from the laboratory distracted from hard work.

\- Albus, what happened? - He quickly came to the old man and held him by the elbow helping him clean the robes.

Dumbledore completely ignored his own condition and his efforts. He squeezed his hands together and almost wept.

\- Severus, He kidnapped Potter, again.

Professor was so deep in thought about his book that he forgot about the whole action and the planned kidnapping, so he easily played surprise. Dumbledore grabbed his hands.

\- You need to find out what happened to Harry and where he is kept, as soon as possible. We can not just leave him in the hands of a madman. We have no idea how he managed to escape the last time. This time, he may not return.

Severus gently but firmly freed his hands and quickly stepped back. He turned the principal toward the fireplace, patting him on the back.

\- You'd better go back to your office Albus, there might be a new information. You know that I can not go alone to Dark Castle, unless the Dark Lord calls me. - _And it won't happen soon. I am sure he is busy_. He winced inwardly, making a very worried face on the outside.

\- If any of my friends contact me, then I will try to find out something and immediately pass information to you. - Dumbledore looked like he wanted to linger still, so he quickly cut off the conversation. - There is nothing we can do for now. Worrying certainly will not help. And none of my friends can show up in my fireplace when you're here, Albus.

The old man nodded, acknowledging that he was right, and with another worried glance he finally disappeared, throwing hiis last line.  
\- We have to recover Harry, Severus. - He shook his head. - My poor boy.

When he was finally gone, Severus rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath.

 _Merlin Merciless,_ _how he hated that brat. The whole world circled around Potter, Light and Dark_.

He returned to his office and summoned back his book and a cup of tea, quickly warming it and returned to the interrupted reading. _Surely someone will contact him soon, he would bet on Malfoy._

It is true, that this time he was not warned about the attack, but after it he will certainly be informed. He wondered _how did it go this time?_

He sipped his tea and sat back, enjoying free time.

* * *

As Severus predicted a few hours later Lucius Malfoy sent him the owl inviting him to his Manor. He sent the same owl with the message to the Principal and disappeared in the fireplace, before the old man could answer him.

When he appeared in the living room Lucius was waiting for him sitting in one of the upholstered chairs, from the times of the first wizards - _they knew about the comfort, those days._ His hand pointed at the chair next to him as he summoned a bottle of french wine. Severus didn't like such liquors, but he decided that might be better not to drink anything stronger, he could get carried away and blurt out his new secret.

He leaned back in a historic piece of furniture and raised his glass. Lucius let him take the sip, and raised an eyebrow expecting praise. Severus met his expectations praising, for him too bland and too weak alcohol. Then Lucius finally started the conversation.

\- You know about Potter being kidnapped, right, Severus? - He nodded. - The Dark Lord did not tell you about it so you wouldn't have a problem, hiding this from Dumbledore. - Severus did not have the slightest problem with that, but he nodded, accepting the argument.

Lucius took a bigger sip from his glass and started with what really interested him.

\- I was appointed to do that together with Bella. - He waved his hand. - Actually, I had to do it myself, because when Potter screamed this loser immediately fainted. - Snape laughed maliciously, he did not like a witch, and everyone would say that sending Malfoy with her was really good move. Still, he couldn't sense what Malfoy wanted to tell him or ask for - his blond friend clearly nervously glanced at him turning the glass in his fingers.

Finally he blurted out.

\- When Harry appeared in Hogsmeade Draco ran after him asking him to stop, and Potter said ... - Malfoy stopped and swallowed, apparently the issue was really awkward. Severus could not wait. _What did those brats think up this time?_ Lucius braced himself. - Potter said that he is not interested, and if Draco wants a boyfriend he should start looking in Slytherin. - He looked quizzically. - Is it true, Severus? Is Draco chasing after Potter?

Severus rubbed his hands together. _The perfect opportunity to repay little stinker for upsetting him and putting their plans (and lives) in danger._ He shook his head and described in details what happened at breakfast, focusing on Draco's yearning glances, sighing and giggles and describing amusement and jokes made by Potter and his buddies.

Malfoy just nodded and tsked.

\- Just as I thought, Draco has no idea _HOW TO FIND A BOYFRIEND_. - He straightened up and with a new verve continued. - But I will help him. Such a relationship would be really good for his future. Potter is a good catch. Rich, famous ...

Before Lucius could go too far, Severus interrupted.

\- ...Enemy of the Dark Lord, that you delivered today to his hands. - He looked at his friend shaking his head doubtfully. - Are you sure that Draco would still have a chance to get him?

Lucius waved his hand reassuringly.

\- The Lord will not do him any harm. I watched them talk today, quite calmly and seriously, without any curses. I think that the Dark Lord wants to resolve the issues between them without violence. - Severus choked on his wine. His friend thought it was a shock because Voldemort did not curse Potter and does not want to kill him. Quickly he told Severus his conjectures. - With Dumbeldore you can not talk normally, but Potter is just a kid, he can be convinced. And Dark Lord is the master of persuasion.

This time Snape did not choke, but he was alarmed, _Lucius is not as naive as he looks, he can discover the secret about the Greatest Romance of All Time._

Fortunately, at that moment he was more worried about his son and his chances with Potter.

\- I have to try to help Draco - when Harry goes to our side, Draco as his boyfriend will strengthen the position of our family.

 _Or rather ensure a place in the dungeons, the Dark Lord does not tolerate competition_. Severus thought. But on the other hand, Malfoy's only effective technique for seduction was bragging of his wealth, and this tactic is certainly not going to work on Potter. He had had enough of his own galleons and he had a real lover. So he decided to let the Malfoys go on with their plans.

\- This can not be, Severus, I'm going to start immediately teaching Draco some subtler methods of seduction. - Lucius stood up, put down his glass and started walking towards the door, where he looked back at his friend. Severus also put down his unfinished wine and followed him. - Come with me, Severus, I know you're not gay and you know nothing about it, but you can help me talking to Draco. Besides, you never know whether such knowledge will not be useful to you too.

Severus, who happened to be gay and had no problems finding a partner, did not think that he could learn anything from him, however, he thought that it is definitely worth seeing. With a serious expression he assured:

\- I do not think I would have a chance to benefit from your advice, but it is always worth learning something new.

Lucius had no doubt that Severus never needed such skills, _but you never know what will happen in the future._ He opened the door of the exercise room and finished his thought.

\- Do not be so sure, Severus. I know that you are not interested in men. However, you may need something from one and seduction could be the only way to do it.

Severus once again solemnly nodded, sitting down next to Draco, who was waiting for them in there. The boy knew perfectly well about his tastes in men and listening to his father he (again not discreetly) choked with laughter. Severus kept a stone face but also laughed (to himself), unlike him Draco preferred girls, and avoided Potter like the plague, _soon there will be no laugh for him._

Lucius looked at his son very seriously.

\- I asked you to come home Draco, because we need to have a serious talk. The professor told me about what happened at today's breakfast. - Draco looked up anxiously. Snape definitely had reported his father that he almost destroyed their plan and now he'll be punished. The reality, however, turned out to be worse than his fears when his father continued.

\- Anyway, I myself have heard your conversation with Potter in Hogsmeade. I am really disappointed in you, son. You know that you can always trust me and I'll help you with everything. - Draco was slightly confused. He looked at Snape questioningly. _He certainly knew what was going on._ However, the man only shook his head: _"Wait, till father tells you."_ \- I know you love Potter, Draco and I'll help you get him.

Draco, who never would have expected this, froze with his mouth open so he could not immediately protest. His father walked over and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. - I know that you could be afraid to admit it, because Potter has always been the enemy of our side, but I understand, my son. Can't fight with your heart desires. I have nothing against your feelings, you can count on me.

Draco finally woke up from the shock.

\- What love? For Potter?! I have a girlfriend father, I feel nothing for that ... - With the excitement he could not even come up with proper insult. - His father just shook his head and Draco was really pissed off. Also at Snape. He knew very well that if it was not for him his father would never think of such foolishness.

He turned towards the older wizard. - What did you tell him, you...? - He saw his father frown and remembered about the respect for elders. - Professor! - He finished. - You know how I hate that damn Potter. I never looked at him with anything but contempt. What is your problem?

Snape did not even held back a malicious smile. He put an arm around Draco's shoulder.

\- But you do not have to pretend my boy. The entire Hogwarts had seen how you stared at him all breakfast and heard your conversation. Your Father would find out anyway. You can now tell the truth about your feelings. Your father does not mind and wants to help you get your chosen one.

Draco lost his breath. _This old Slytherin bastard! It's definitely revenge for the fact that he did not want to listen to him._ He turned to his father to continue his protests, but he was cut short.

\- Do not say anything more, son, I know what I saw. You love Potter and he will be yours.

Draco went limp. The tone suggested that no protests would help. His Father knew better and he will not back down. Once again, he glared at the professor.

 _He's gonna repay him for it, even if he ends up scrubbing toilets on detentions until the end of the year._

* * *

Malfoy senior, after a short theory - _best way to attract attention and get guy's interest is skillful complimenting_ \- got to the practical part.  
\- Severus, - he began in softer and lower voice. - I've never noticed that you have such beautiful eyes, they sparkle like stars, and your hair falls like a glistening waves. - Malfoy blinked seductively staring into his eyes.

Severus tried to blink too, but he pressed eye lashes too strongly and they stuck together, after a while he pulled them open with his fingers and shook his head, throwing his hair. Unfortunately, a lacewing fly flying by did not foresee the maneuver and got stuck to greasy locks.

Severus never lost the opportunity to get ingredients for potions, immediately he pulled a vial from his pocket, which was already half full with such victims, and quickly put a frozening spell on a fly so as not to destroy her wings and carefully took it and placed among those previously captured.

Malfoys have seen such actions before, so they were not surprised, but definitely it was not fit to illustrate Lucius' intentions. He cleared his throat, but before he could continue, Snape put the vial back in his robes and spoke.

\- Why don't you no longer use general methods and instead focus on the real goal of these classes. - Lucius looked quizzically, so Severus refraining from turning his eyes, explained. - Potter. Harry Potter is the one you wish to seduce. I mean, you want your son to seduce him. Potter may have beautiful eyes, but they can't be seen behind his glasses and his hair does not fall in shiny waves but stick out in all directions.

\- Right. - Lucius had to admit his friend was right, so he began to imagine Harry Potter in Severus' place. He had a pretty good imagination, so his concentrated expression soon changed into a dreamy and fascinated.

Draco stared at that in amazement and disbelief. _His father fancied Harry Potter!_ That's why he so quickly believed in that idea. _Merlin, save Malfoys._ He looked with amazement and horror at the professor, who grinned in response. However, he took a pity of a shaken boy and clearing his throat he said normally, then louder.

\- Lucius. Lucius! - His friend finally opened his eyes with slightly unconscious gaze. - Can you get back to your presentation? You started with some really interesting ideas. Do you have any other advice for younger people?

\- Yes. - Malfoy got hold of himself and looked at his son. - I think the best are classic: flowers, poems, chocolates. That's how I won your mother's heart.

Draco's eyes widened. From what he knew Grandpa Malfoy has chosen from the lot of pureblood virgins the one which looks best suits the image of Malfoy and offered her father twice the amount of the highest bid so far. Besides, he knew that investment will pay off. Grandpa Black had only two daughters, so his wealth will be inherited by sons-in law.

Draco had hoped that his father in the future will also find him a good fiancée. He just did not expect that it would be T _his Bloody Potter!_

Besides, despite the fact that he was not going to get Potter, his father will certainly make him act according to his advice and the current one guarantee that he will be a laughingstock, not only among Griffindors, so he protested.

\- Father, Potter is a guy, I will not give him flowers and chocolates!

Lucius not very elegantly scratched his head. _Draco did not appreciate his genius methods, but he had good point._ But there are always more expensive and more reliable methods.

\- How about jewelry? - Draco rolled his eyes and begged Merlin to be struck by lightning.

\- Am I to give him a diamond necklace, Father? - He asked sarcastically.

\- Do not talk like this to your father. Do you also need extra lessons in respect? - The icy tone did not mean anything good for him. Draco made contrite face, _he did go too far, but how in this situation could he stay calm?!_ Meanwhile his father went on with his idea. - I thought about a precious gift: ornate holster wand, maybe some accessories for Quidditch.

Before he could disperse, Snape mercifully interfered. He enjoyed Draco's humiliation, but he was not going to let his house become a source of entertainment for Gryffindors.

\- Your methods are probably effective in a normal situation, but for Potter - Draco is an enemy and any gift from him will be immediately treated with a curse. Just like Draco himself, if he had approached him with compliments.

Draco enthusiastically nodded affirmatively. _Yes, Potter hated his guts and love for him is not an option._

For Lucius, however, that was not impossible. After some thought he had a new plan.

\- Yes, it may be better to first convince Potter that you mean no harm. For example, organize a crafty attack and rescue him from oppression. Damsels rescued from oppression usually fall in love with their heroes.

Draco did not even have the strength to explain that Potter is a hero not a damsel in oppression.

Severus helped him again, though it was not very flattering for Draco. - Do you really think Lucius, that Draco could carry out a plan so complicated? -

The boy snorted indignantly, but his father had to admit his friend was right.

\- Fact. - He said gloomily, but then brightened. - We can attack Potter and Draco will save him!

Severus shook his head.

\- The Dark Lord banned all the actions against Potter. How do you plan explaining it to him?

Malfoy sighed, but he had a good day, so immediately he came up with new, even better idea.

\- So why don't we attack Draco, and Potter will be the savior? He is good at it. - Severus frowned and nodded. _This plan was good, and he would have a chance to pay the boy back for his insolence - for a good cause, of course._ He smiled broadly.

 _Besides, it is true that young Malfoy had no chance to win Potter's heart, but it would not hurt if they became friends..._

\- It might be a good idea. - He said nodding his head thoughtfully, Draco glared at him. _He did not want to get Potter, he did not want a boyfriend, he had a girlfriend!_ Severus cut him off sharply and grabbed his arm. - Work on this idea, Lucius, for now we have to go back to school. We will talk later.

Before Draco could protest any further, Professor pulled him along and when they were out the door he made him shut up with simple truth.

\- Shut up before your father comes out behind us. Do you want him to come up with something even better? Because you have to accept something, and this may not be such a bad thing.

Draco still puffed and huffed and threw angry looks, but because he had had enough of his father's wonderful ideas father he did not say a word until they left the Manor.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. The Great Escape.

That night Dark Lords' Castle was empty. Everybody went on a special mission. The Ministry organized a big Charity Ball today. The Dark Lord has decided that the Death Eaters should show up without invitations. Entertainment was supposed to be good, there was no specified action plan, but since they all were to take part in it, all apart from the Dark Lord himself - it was guaranteed that the Aurors would not get rid of them quickly and the Ball would turn out to be a big fiasco plus all the Death Eaters will have the opportunity to vent...

Almost everyone, unfortunately Severus was not appointed.

Voldemort ordered him to gather his potions: general strengthening and analgesic - anti-inflammatory and take care of Potter. So he went to the dungeons with bottles and vials, muttering to himself angrily under his breath.

 _OK, how could this be?_ To sent the best Potion Master in the country - if not the world (Severus had no problems with self-esteem) to take care of Potter. That would be right if he had been actually tortured, or got hit by at least one single curse, or even had these nightmares. But no, the kid have had a brilliant time with his master, they probably did not leave the bed for whole week, and now he has to improve his condition... Before the next round.  
 _Dear Merlin, how can you watch that and do nothing!_

And in addition, he got called in the presence of Dumbledore and now the old man expected that since he goes to the Castle of the Dark Lord, he will save Potter himself or at least bring some news that could help Dumbledore and the Order to do it.

And by the way, in fact it's about time for The Golden Boy to get back to Hogwarts. Severus succeeded, after hours of talking: requests and threats, to convince Draco that instead of trying to implement his father's plans he should simply approach Potter and team up with him. Draco had doubts, but Severus was sure that Potter will like that idea.

 _If only Potter was there!_

And Lucius, who treated his marriage plans very seriously, that is, his plans for Draco's marriage, during last week at least once a day sent him an owl with some new ideas. Malfoy got to the point, that he even tried to persuade veela to give Draco lessons in love charm.

Some of these ideas were only a source of entertainment for him, but some he would like to see come to life - if Potter was free. _But he was not!_ If Lucius' plan actually was a success, then Dark Lord no doubt would have killed them all.

Lost in such merry, and gloomy thoughts Severus finally reached the farthest, most closely guarded cell. _So Harry was kept here all the time? Riiight! Like hell he'd believe that._

He opened the door and saw the boy comfortably stretched out on the stone bed, covered with skins. OK, so he did look appetizing, even though he was clearly tired: dark circles under the eyes, sloppy movements. And he circled a wand in his fingers.

 _Dear Merlin, a wand?! Have Mercy! That supposed to be a prisoner?!_

Harry heard a creak, or rather jarring of the door and looked up at him. Seeing what he was staring at, the boy explained the situation.  
\- Hello, Professor. I've been waiting for you. Wand here does not work when the door is closed. You wouldn't mind leaving it open? - He grinned with a perverse smile.

Severus just shook his head and firmly closed the door behind him. _Of course, he would be that stupid to let him go - no matter prisoner, or lover - Voldemort will decide when he can leave._  
\- I came to give you some potions. - He smiled maliciously. - Something special is wrong with you, dear boy?

Harry looked a little suspiciously, as if wondering if the professor knows something, or he is just being nasty. Then he shrugged and sighed slightly moving his arms up. He stretched with another painful sigh.  
\- Everything hurts and I am too weak to do anything.

 _Definitely too appetizing._ Severus shook his head, throwing the thought out of his mind. _The boy is absolutely untouchable -_ He reminded himself firmly. He looked again at lazily stretched body. How he wanted to answer with a question: _And what is the cause?_

But he let it go. He was not sure he wanted to hear it spoken so directly. So he got the potions out of his pockets and immediately started giving it to him to drink: first pepper, then a few more primary and one specifically for such occasions - though earlier he removed descriptions from the vials. If Someone would have saw it and thought something... He looked at Harry thoughtfully.  
\- Do you want something to relax the muscles?

The boy stretched again, with another sigh, this time without pain, more of a pleasure, appreciating immediate improvement.  
\- No, I'm actually too relaxed. - He confessed surprisingly honest.

Severus wondered if he does so unconsciously, or perhaps especially - testing him.  
But here, after all, he could not want to talk about it, the Dark Lord certainly watches over his treasure. Thus, he only nodded, and having nothing more to do turned to leave. When he opened the door he felt the touch the wand on his back. Before he could react he got hit with a confundus spell.  
Harry carefully transported him to the bed.  
\- Sorry, Professor, but I think it is better than stunner numbness, isn't it?

The man nodded, he did not like stunner, but he did not understand why this nice boy would ever throw anything at him? Slowly he raised his heavy head and looked around. _And how did he get into this strange place?_ He did not have the strength now to think about it, he turned a bit, laying on the side. _The bed was so comfortable. Maybe a little sleep would help? Later he will think about it._ Quickly losing consciousness he barely registered rasp closing of the door and the sound of snap-locked padlock.

* * *

Leaning against the opposite wall Lord Voldemort tightened his hands hidden in the robes, staring with narrowed eyes at Harry, absorbing the sight of him - every centimeter of his person. The boy carefully closed the door and slammed shut. Slowly, he turned and smiled in disbelief at the look on his face.

He walked slowly, as if to let him enjoy the view as long as possible, or he just wanted to tease him with this expectation. Finally he came, embraced him with hands on his waist kissing him gently and briefly. He withdrew his face before Dark Lord could deepen the kiss. Then met their foreheads and whispered softly.  
\- I have to go.

The Dark Lord pulled him tighter, possessively wrapping his arms around his shoulders.  
\- You don't have to. - He grumpily pursed his lips. - You can stay a little longer. At least until the morning? - He asked hopefully. - Harry shook his head. - How could you want to just leave me?

\- I do not want to but I have to. - Harry said in the same low, gentle voice. - You want me to pass all the exams, right? You do not want to be associated with a loser without proper education.

\- But the exams are in a few months ...

\- But to pass them, I have to go to classes, and now we just started a new type of spells... I have to go back. - Harry sighed ruefully.

Voldemort had a brilliant plan.  
\- I can teach you: all the spells, which you'll ever need.

\- I'm sorry, darling. - His boy really sounded as if he was sorry. - Black magic is not everything. - He tried to break free from his grasp, but without success. - I really have to go. - This time it sounded more firmly. - Snape will wake up soon and make noise. You should find him and start looking for me.

\- I have found you! - He smiled triumphantly. Harry didn't smile back but shook his head and Dark Lord sighed with resignation. He loosened his grip and allowed him to pull away.

Harry took his hand and headed toward the exit. Slowly he made the first step giving him a questioning smile. Voldemort followed him. He moved closer and letting go of his hand put his around boy's waist. They walked deliberately, extending this last moment before they will part.

Actually, Harry could have used his new Portkey anywhere. He took it out of his pocket and put it on his finger, looking at reflected in the stones torch flames. He liked the idea of having the Portkey, so he would not have to use the power and focus on the Apparition. He just had to turn the ring to the left to be in the bedroom at Dark Castle, and to the right to go to the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts.

He also liked that specified Portkey. The fact that the Dark Lord decided to use the engagement ring for portkey was really sweet, saying without words what they were not yet ready to say aloud.

Meanwhile, Voldemort watched the ring, just like him and when Harry let his hand fall, he moved closer and started moving his lips over his hair, then his neck. Harry leaned back and looked at him, biting and licking his lips before he spoke, taking his attention from the ring and their imminent separation.

\- What are you going to do now? - The Dark Lord frowned and raised an eyebrow. Harry laughed. - I know you can not give me specifics so I wouldn't spoil your plans, but in general. - No answer. He stopped and looked at him closely. - I guess you do have some plans? - He asked seriously.

The Dark Lord got serious too.  
\- What do you mean, Harry?

\- I mean you, your plans. You know ... - He cocked his head bending fingers with every point. - Defeat Dumbledore, destroy Ministry, kill Muggles...

Voldemort entered his word.  
\- You want me to kill Muggles?! - Clearly he was shocked by such a proposal from the Golden Boy.

Harry looked at him like he was an idiot and not entirely jokingly replied.  
\- Try to do it and you will see. - He sighed and clucked, shaking his head in disappointment. - Do not tell me that you don't care about anything now... - The Dark Lord opened his mouth. - Other than me. - Harry did not let him answer and asked another question: - Where was the last time you did anything?

The man bit his lip thoughtfully. Harry raised an eyebrow and waited. He cleared his throat. Snapped his fingers. Finally, Lord brightened and triumphantly pointed out. - Two weeks ago I commissioned a raid on the village or town somewhere - in Scotland...

\- ...When I did not want to meet with you. - Harry finished the sentence. - Something else? - He raised an eyebrow.

\- And even today. Death Eaters just crashed the Ministry Ball. - He answered with a new confidence. Harry just shook his head with pity, not even commenting. The Dark Lord got angry. - What do you want from me? To burn, pillage and murder? That's what you mean?

\- I want you to be yourself. If I wanted a mouse, I'd be dating Longbottom, YOU are a predator, so act like one.

In response, his Dark Lord growled and looking predatory stretched claws toward him. Harry shook his head with a smile growing wider, and when his lover was almost there - turned the Portkey...

...Landing in his bedroom.

 _Damn,_ he was a little ashamed - _but at least nobody saw it._ He raised his hand and then turned the ring again - to the other right.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. We've got a plan.**

Late in the evening the corridors of Hogwarts should be empty, but better safe than sorry, so before leaving the Room of Requirement Harry disguised himself using Chameleon spell, he learned from Voldemort. Very useful thing, _like many others, that his Lord taught him._

The thought of his lover probably should make him feel the excitement, instead he yawned and rubbed his eyes, removing his glasses. In the last week he didn't have much sleep. Although potions helped him with physical exhaustion but you can't trick the nature. He would really like to go to his dormitory and sleep until noon or longer.

Unfortunately that was not the option. First he must go to Dumbledore to show that he returned safe and sound. Again, he yawned and for a moment leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. And very fortunately he did that, because round the corner just came McGonagall. If he had still walked down the corridor he would bump straight into her, but instead she passed by unaware of his presence.

Maybe he should have shown himself but today he did not want more fuss than necessary. He yawned again, wondering what came over him so suddenly. In the Dark Castle he was tired, of course but he did not feel that need for sleep. Maybe just the thought of his bed in the dormitory sparked yawning or perhaps reluctance to visit the Principal... he made himself move, adjusted his glasses and went on his way.

Once he stood in front of the entrance to the Headmaster's office he realized that he did not know the new password. For a moment he wondered what to do next. The most tempting thought - giving up on this happiness, unfortunately, was out of question. He'll have to go back and find McGonagall after all.

 _Hmmm..._ Or he could call Dobby. Elves knew all transitions and could enter any room. Their loyalty to legitimate owners was unquestionable and they did not need any passwords. He opened his mouth to call Dobby but stopped when he heard the slow footsteps approaching him. He turned that way and at the last minute remembered to drop Chameleon. _No one has to know that he can use this spell._

To his surprise, he saw Snape.  
\- What are you doing here, sir ...? - Question was finished with another excruciating yawn.

The man answered him with mocking look:  
\- Probably the same thing as you, Mr. Potter. I have to report to the Headmaster what just happened. - He looked at leaning on the wall yawning boy. Really, he felt pity for him. - I'd like to send you back to the dormitory, Potter, but I know hat you would rather prefer to have it over with?

Harry nodded. For a moment they stood in silence.  
\- I do not know the password, Professor.

Snape, who was staring at him with a strange expression on his face shook his head and turned to the statue.  
\- Marshmallows. - He took a few steps before noticing that Harry is not following. He stepped back and saw why: the boy actually dozed off and started sliding down the wall.

Quickly he grabbed him by the elbows and pulled up. Harry without opening his eyes moved and put his arms around his waist resting his cheek just above the heart.

Professor froze, not knowing what to do. Finally, with a sigh, he picked up the boy to carry him in his arms. It felt quite nice, carrying him up the stairs. He was not so heavy, but soft and adhesive, putting arms around his neck and burying his head in his shoulder.

He sighed again. Before, when he did not know that Harry was with Voldemort he didn't see anything good in little brat. But now, when he shouldn't...

Clutching the boy harder, with knuckles he knocked on the door and heard:  
\- Please, come in. - But before he could push the door knob with his elbow, it opened. Seeing him with Potter Dumbledore immediately loudly shouted and jumped up from behind his desk, moving fast in their direction. - Dear Merlin, Harry! What happened to him? My boy... - He wrung his hands and then stroked Harry's tilted head.

Potter's eyelids fluttered slightly before he opened his eyes. He looked at the Headmaster not fully conscious. Finally, he tried to concentrate, but his skewed frames were in the way. He removed his hand from Snape's neck to move them and froze in mid-motion, realizing that the professor held him in his arms. He equalized glasses and turned his head, sleepily and sweetly smiling at him.

\- Thank you, Professor. I think I can stand by myself now. - Snape carefully put him down holding by the elbow. Harry stood on his feet but still leaned on him, than turned to Dumbledore, still keeping that smile on his face. - I do not know what happened to me by that.. - how long was it?

\- A week, Harry. This time a week passed before this monster let you go. - Headmaster shook his head, feeling sorry for him and his fate.

The boy also shook his head.  
\- He did not let me go. I woke up in dungeons and Professor Snape came to give me healing potions. He let me confuse him. thanks to him, I escaped from the dungeons and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts but I did not feel too well, I was so tired. I had to pass out or something. And again You found and saved me. Thank you. - Another, broader smile of gratitude. And then thoughtful frown.

\- It took some time before the professor got here. Voldemort certainly have cursed him when he found him in a cell instead of me. - A sadder smile this time. - I'm sorry, Professor.

Snape was impressed. _Golden Boy lied like a professional_. He himself, even though he knew the real situation was moved to see him like that and if he did not know the truth - he would believe every word.

He waved off with his left hand because with the other he still held the boy.  
\- He did not do anything to me, nothing that I couldn't take. - Actually, really he did nothing, a few stinging spells, but it was more to shake him from confussion than hurt. The Dark Lord was extremely gracious... _Or Potter had earlier told him not to punish him harder._ \- What is important, that you were able to free himself, Mr. Potter.

The boy was leaning heavily against him and it was not just a show for the Headmaster. Apparently he failed to overcome fatigue. Snape looked at him closely.  
\- Maybe we should send Potter back to the dormitory, Albus, the boy really needs a rest. Elixirs healed him but he needs sleep.

Headmaster nodded attentively looking at the boy.  
\- Yes, you're right, Severus. - He raised his moist eyes. - Thank you for saving Harry, Severus. Thank Merlin that you made it. - He looked back at Harry, who slowly closed his eyes and stroked his hair again. - Go to sleep, my boy. Tomorrow you have a day off. When you get up, we'll talk.

Hearing this announcement Harry pulled himself together and tried to straighten.  
\- No need, Headmaster - Voldemort was playing with my memory again. I remember only what happened today. I still have some glimpses from before, but they quickly disappear: As we talked. - He tried to concentrate on what he could, _should_ say here? - Something about his plans, murdering Muggles. I remember that I wanted him to change. But these are only a snapshots, not real memories. And already disappearing. Pensieve will not catch them - like last time.

With sighs of disappointment Dumbledore let it go.  
\- Oh, Harry. You're right, it does not make sense. You can go to sleep. Tomorrow you have a day off, if you are too tired, you do not have to go to class.

Letting his head fall down Harry again heavily leaned against the professor and began to yawn, raising his hand to rub his face again. Snape gently embraced him and nodding his head to the Headmaster went with him to the fireplace and moved into the Gryffindor's tower living room. Harry was not too steady on his feet, surely he would have fallen down the stairs, so again he picked him up and carried him to his dorm.

The room was quiet and dark, everyone was asleep. Silently he put the boy to bed and covered with the duvet, and then used a spell to take off his clothes and threw it into the laundry box for the elves. Then he threw a cleaning spell.

 _Maybe he should undress boy traditionally, before putting him to bed but it would have been too much for him._ Harry was already asleep, so he allowed himself to stroke his hair and brush away the hair from his forehead while taking off his glasses. He than kissed the boy's forehead, and stood up with a silent.  
\- Good night, Harry.

Once he have left the room, Harry opened his eyes for a moment and smiled warmly.  
\- Good night, sir.

* * *

After a good night's sleep, Harry woke up after noon, surprised that no one tried to wake him before. He might have a day off and elves must have told this to his friends in the morning but still they would like to greet him and question.  
 _Or maybe they did try? Only he slept too deeply and ignored it._

He threw Tempus. He had time to make it for lunch. Quickly he took a shower and dressed before running to the Great Hall. When he opened the door, all students were still sitting at the tables. And at the sight of him immediately made a buzz and a half of Griffons rushed to the door to greet him, hug or at least touch. Surrounded by a crowd of friends and colleagues he came to his place. When the crowd thinned he looked at the staff table and catching Snape's eyes he nodded in thanks.

As soon as he they started with the questions, that he could not answer.  
\- I'm sorry, guys, but I don't remember anything. Yesterday I still had some fleeting images, but they are all gone. I have no idea what happened since I got hit with that cutting spell in Hogsmeade. Until yesterday, when I woke up in a cell and immediately came Snape with potions. Once he applied them and opened the door to leave I stunned him and ran away. I apparated to school but I drifted off and when I woke up, Snape was carrying me to the Headmaster.

Everyone looked at the Potions Master, who answered with the malicious grimace. They flinched and returned their attention to Harry.  
\- I do not know how much time passed, because when Voldemort... - This caused a collective shudder of his company. Harry sighed and shook his head, wincing as he continued. - When He found him, must have treated him a curses for my escape, before sending him back here. And after his return he found me and brought here. - Ron clearly wanted to comment on that, so Harry explained.

\- And no, he did not threw me over his shoulder like a sack, but he carried me in his arms, during a conversation in Dumbs office I dozed off again, so he took me to the dormitory. He was OK, even though I used him to run off and he was punished for that.

All the time he felt the stares of other students. However, one of them was particularly intense and constant. He looked up: _Draco Malfoy._ This time, he did bot make funny faces nor giggled, he was just looking at him thoughtfully, frowning and moving his lips. He looked like he fought with himself. When he saw Harry's eyes he smiled wryly and then after realizing this, quickly he turned serious and looked away.

Apparently, something was on his mind. Meanwhile, knowing everything about successful escape and return of the golden boy, everybody began to gather their stuff, afternoon classes were about to start. Harry thanked them for asking but he did not have to go and have not eaten yet.

After a minute, they were just a few students left. Among them Ron and Hermione, who did not want to leave him alone. Seeing that he could not outwait them, he got up and headed for the door. Outside, he saw Malfoy, discussing with a portrait.

Skillfully tripping on shoelace, Harry sprawled on the floor and just when he sat down there was a bell. Quickly he raised his head.  
\- Oh, Mother, the classes start, you better go, I will make it from here. - Hermione seemed lost, she did not want to leave him alone... But classes... - Really, nothing bad will happen to me. In the castle I am safe, Hermi. Go.

With a sigh, the girl looked at him.  
\- All right, let's go. - Decision made she accelerated pace. - Come on Ron, we are already late. - Quickly they disappeared into the hallway.

Being sure that they left for good Harry quickly got up and stopped pretending tying his shoelaces. Malfoy, who had been watching him all that time, clearly made up his mind and hurried over to him.  
\- I wanted to talk to you, Potter.

Harry had nothing against it.  
\- Right here, or do you want to go somewhere else?

Malfoy looked around. There was no one else in the hall.  
\- Here is fine, let's go to the window. - Harry sat on the windowsill leaning against the frame, Draco sat stiffly in front of him. - It's my father ... - Sighing, haltingly told him the whole conversation with his father, leaving out the most embarrassing moments.

Harry thoughtfully tapped his lip.  
\- So I have to rescue you from oppression? - He clucked. - And every virgin in distress falls for a savior... Right.

Draco gritted his teeth.  
\- I'm not a virgin in distress.

Watching him closely, Harry shook his head.  
\- You are. - He said with certainty in his voice. - You're in distress... - Once again, he looked at him noting the shyly reddened ears. - ...And a virgin, you are...

\- And you too. - Draco quickly answered, touched by his remarks. He looked at Harry's mocking smile and winced. - You are not? Oh, Shit! Holy Potter has a girlfriend. - He clucked with disbelief.

Harry laughed.  
\- Not a girlfriend, Malfoy. Your father was right about that. - Draco stood up with his mouth open. - I have a boyfriend. - Harry cleared all his doubts.

Draco finally closed his mouth with a snap and then immediately re-opened.  
\- No, seriously? Golden Boy prefers the boys?

\- And so do you, Malfoy. Don't you want to be my boyfriend? - He laughed mockingly, more playfully than mean.

Draco looked at him with a strange expression. When his father started with all that he was more bothered by the fact that it was _That Potter_ , not that he's a boy. He could not see Potter as a boy, he was the enemy. Besides, Draco liked girls, _only girls._

 _So why when Potter looked at him with that smile and joked he felt something shivering in the belly?_

Meanwhile, Harry seeing his bewilderment also stood up and leaned toward him. He brushed hair from his face and put a hand on his shoulder.  
\- All right? - Draco did not answer, just nodded. Harry withdrew and sitting back continued as if nothing happened:

\- And I also have an improvements to your father's plan. - He said firmly looking at him thoughtfully. - Your father did not say anything to you that you can not defend himself? - Draco, who was slowly coming out of the shock acting like nothing happened, shook his head. - Excellent. Recently I found a few interesting spells. You will bravely resist them and also get your revenge for all this circus and when I step in we will finish them off together.

Draco immediately dropped the thoughts about Potter - the boy and came back to reality. _Perhaps this cooperation will not be so bad?_ Meanwhile, Harry finished.

\- Nothing connects the guys like a common struggle, especially won. As we celebrate together it would be a credible move from the hot war to the cold friendship. With this love thing we do not need to hurry. When your father starts insisting we'll come up with something. - Harry sighed and frowned slightly. - I just have to convince my guy. - He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked up, deeply in thoughts.

Draco watched him with interest. Harry looked as if he had forgotten about him and muttered something to himself. He cleared his throat to remind him of his presence.  
\- I could talk to him with you. - Harry looked at him with a mixture of surprise and horror. Then, firmly he shook his head and waved his hands up as if to stop him.

\- Oh, no, Draco, he's too jealous. Maybe I do not love you, but I will not have you thrown to the lions. No, it will need to be introduced slowly, it would be best if he came up with idea to take advantage of this situation and I would reluctantly agree. Yes... - Harry narrowed his eyes and frowned, apparently, already concocting some plans.

After a moment, he brightened and looked at Draco with faint smile.  
\- So we have a plan. You do not know when your father wants to do it? - He looked at Draco, who shook his head. - Well, there is no need to wait. I have a day off today and tomorrow I will also be forgiven for no homework. Except maybe Snape. - He grinned. - We can meet after dinner in the Room of Requirement, I'll show you a few useful curses. Not really dangerous for health and life, but nasty and annoying.

Draco smirked. He better not annoy his father, but Snape certainly is worth taking on those nastiest. He held out his hand to Harry.  
\- We have an agreement.

Harry took it and confirmed with a nod.  
\- We have an agreement. - But before he released Draco's hand he became again thoughtful and serious. - Only your father can not just waltz in here. All actions by Death Eaters have to be approved by Voldemort, don't they?

Draco flinched when Harry said, "Death Eaters," and once more when he said, "Voldemort." However, the boy spoke sense.  
\- They do. He got so excited then that he could have forgotten. - He bit his lips thoughtfully. - Maybe he already remembered, if not I will remind him. - He lit up with hope. - Maybe he will give up on this plan? - And scowled. - To come up with an even worse. Dear Merlin, what have I done to deserve this? - He asked rhetorically, sighing.

\- I can tell you. - Golden Boy offered. - But that could destroy our future together. We'll make it. That's life. - He patted him on the shoulder. - For now, let's do our thing. If your father changes his plan, we will adapt ours. So, today after dinner, Draco?

The boy looked stunned. NEVER did Potter say his name. Then he explained:  
\- As good colleagues and friends let alone a couple, we can not address each other by last name. Better get used to it.

Draco nodded.  
\- Yes, it certainly does not hurt. Well, see you in the evening. Harry. - The very name he drawled, awkwardly, with reluctance. - If my father can not succeed organizing "the attack" we better come up with something by ourselves. I do not want to know what else he could think of. - He finished almost plaintively, clearly distraught. He sighed, waved his hand and turned around, heading towards the dungeons.

* * *

Meeting with Draco went surprisingly fast, the boy had a talent for black magic and quickly mastered curses presented by Harry. Although there was quite strange, suspicious look on his face, when he began his show. Surely he was wondering where Golden Boy had learned such dark tricks. However, he did not ask, and Harry did not feel the need to invent some explanation. The more lies you tell - the greater the likelihood that you get lost in them.

When Draco came out it was not so late, so he decided that perhaps he could go this evening to settle the matter with Voldemort. He admitted that he longed for that bastard, even though it's only been less than two days. He took out his Portkey to the Dark Castle. Every time he looked at it, a smile appeared on his face.  
 _Engagement ring!_

And, of course, Harry had to have it on his finger when he came here. He looked up from his finger. He stood in the bedroom, and Voldemort was sitting at the desk reading a book with attention and concentration and taking notes. He did not notice his presence... _or pretended not to notice him._

Apparently he treated seriously Harry's words and got to work. His heart swelled when he saw this commitment.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. The Invincible.**

"The great book of love spells" was not great by name only. It occupied almost the entire top of the table in the master bedroom at the Dark Lord's castle. Normally he dealt with such readings in the library or his office, but since he gave Harry a portkey he preferred to be in place in case the boy appeared.

He was going thru chapter about lube potions, looking for something new for next date with Harry. However, he could not concentrate. Throughout yesterday's evening and today's day he took care of various urgent issues and decided that he deserved a little bit of selfishness. But in his head still rang Harry's words: "that he didn't care about anything anymore and that he should be himself again..."

Harry's words was hard, no games. Unfortunately, he was right. Lord looked at the book. _This was not what he should be reading._ He was the Dark Lord - he should take over the world and not only think about sex. How did Harry say that? _"Defeat Dumbledore, destroy Ministry, exterminate Muggles..."_

He wrote it on the parchment, which he took for making notes. _Hmm, yes..._ Harry sufficiently clearly said what he thought about the last point - so, that's out.

Therefore, first one: _defeat Dumbledore._  
As long as the director stayed in school he was out of reach. _How to lure him?_ He remembered how during the first "abduction" he suggested to Harry, to let the Headmaster know, where he's kept...

The mere thought of Harry's reaction was enough to hear ringing in his ears and then for next two days ... and nights every time he approached him - the boy had a headache.

Harry did not want to take part in the conflict. Using him will not bring anything good.

 _Thus, no. Harry as bait true or false was definitely out of question._ But there is another way to invite old man. He will not resist the occasion of catching and / or killing Voldemort himself, and on this occasion he can also get rid of few Aurors - which helps also with the second point...

Suddenly he felt a tingle of magic. Only one person could show up here, without notice. _Harry said he should take care of his plans instead of him?_ Okay, he pretended to be so very busy that he did not notice him. The boy quietly went to the table and looked over his shoulder to read his book.

\- Murtlap's fat? Yuck! Why would someone use a mixture with something like that?

\- This is component of lubricants, adds softness and silkiness. - He answered honestly.

 _Oh, bad idea._

Harry narrowed his eyes and clearly starting to be angrier and angrier shook his head.  
\- Never again ... - he began sharply, but did not finish, because his mouth was shut with a kiss.

When he caught his breath, he was not so angry. Voldemort did not release him from his clutches, laughing at his expression.  
\- That was only a joke, Harry. I'd never use anything like that. - He shrugged almost apologetically, hiding his notes into the book and closing it (cover down) before sending it back on the shelf. Then more seriously, he added. - This does not concern you, honey.

Harry nodded in understanding. _His lover was plotting something. Finally!_ He also smiled at him.

The Dark Lord hugged him tighter and kissed again. Then he took a deep breath, happy, but also worried. - I did not expect you so soon. Yes... I... am... so... glad... - With every word kissing him but then pulled back looking intently. He was still worried. - Is something wrong, that you're here?

Harry started slightly pouting lips, pretending to be sulking. - If you mind - I can go. - But he quickly turned serious. - I do not know if I could come so often in the future.

His lover frowned and pulled him closer.  
\- You promised. - Was all he said: bitterly, accusingly.

Harry sighed and rested his head on the man's shoulder, so that he would not see his eyes.  
\- My House noted that I often disappear, someone can be even more interested and follow me, or something. We should not take that risk ... - He sighed again. - If I had a plausible reason I could leave but... No one will believe that I learn so much... On my own... I'm not a genius...

He felt Voldemort freeze. Probably already thinking about some plan. _Too early._  
Harry lifted his head and shook it, as if he wanted to get rid of bad thoughts, smiled bravely looking at him and started in quite a serious tone.

\- Lets not think about it. For now, the school has more interesting rumors. - At the questioning look he explained. - Draco was with me when I got kidnapped. Everyone thinks he was somewhat involved in that. They suspect him and his father. - He clucked, shaking his head. - They may be in trouble.

The Dark Lord frowned. Malfoy was one of his best servants. He didn't want to lose him just like that.  
\- Maybe if the young Malfoy officially showed that he is on your side? - He started thinking loud.

Harry broke free of his arms and sat down in an empty chair.  
\- Sure. - He began with a mocking smile. And growing serious, completed: - Everyone knows that Malfoy hates me, with reciprocity. Nothing like that would happen, not in this life. Even if his father threatened to beat him up.

Thoughtful eyes and a wide smile.  
\- It's a very good idea, Harry. - Harry put on questioning face and spread his hands. _"I do not understand"._ \- Lucius dressed as Death Eaters will attack Draco. This will show that the boy is not on my side.

\- And how could Draco beat Death Eater? He's just a kid. This wouldn't be reliable if Death Eater attacks him and then just gives up, like he's frightened - of what?

\- He will not give up without a reason... - Triumphant smile and indicating finger at Harry. - You will help the boy!

\- Sure, I'm flying. Show me, where to take off.

\- Harry... - Voldemort bristled and warningly frowned.

Harry just laughed, happily with all his heart. _It really was too easy._  
The Dark Lord frowned even more. - This is not funny. This plan is ideal. It will show that you are both on the same side... and against me.

The boy laughed even more.  
\- On the same side... Why not even together? We will join hands and walk together into a better tomorrow.

Hearing his sarcasm Voldemort winced but then brightened, liking new idea. Harry immediately became serious and began to protest strongly.  
\- Oh no. No way! I will not pretend that I'm with Malfoy. - He waved his hand dismissively. - Besides, no one will believe it. He's into girls, no one will _ever_ believe that he is gay.

\- If I thought he was gay, I _never_ would allow him to come near you. - He moved, making ingratiating face. - You will be able to disappear whenever you want to meet with me. - He bent moving his palms over Harry's hands from the shoulders to the wrists until they closed on his fingers. - None of the Griffons will monitor what you do with Malfoy. - Harry snorted - actually snapped angrily, but did not try to move away from his lover, who took it as a sign that he could be persuaded.

\- If you just try it you'll definitely convince them all. You can do anything, Harry, - the Dark Lord in one motion pulled him out of the chair and toward him. - After all, you did convince me... - He whispered directly into his mouth pushing him onto the bed.

Harry decided that further protests would be too suspicious, and with a sigh he gave up, wrapping arms around his neck. That was what he wanted too and that's why he came here - _to be with him._ He rubbed their noses in pelts kiss.  
\- I love you, you bastard, but for that you will owe me, you'll owe me a lot... - He whispered before seizing his mouth.

* * *

Harry woke up before the dawn to gentle kisses and when he began to answer them Voldemort rested his forehead on his and quietly, sadly said.  
\- You should go. Soon elves will get up and walk around the school. - Harry sighed without moving, but then stretched and after a light kiss started to rise.

He looked around for his clothes, but seeing clutter garments scatter around the bed gave up and just called them together and began to dress up.

The Dark Lord leaned on one elbow watching him.  
\- You know, it's a good idea. - He referred to yesterday's conversation.

\- Yes I know. - Harry smiled to himself. - I will try to somehow make agreement with Malfoy. - He looked back at his lover lifting the corner of his mouth. - But you'll have to compensate me. - He grumpily pursed his lips.

\- I do not have to make any agreement with him, I will simply tell his father what I want from them.

Harry thought about it. - Better not. - He shook his head. - The more people know, the more can blurt something. Should be better if I talk with the youngster. Let Lucius think he has only to attack his son to save his reputation and completely by chance I'll be there interfering. It is better that he believed we really became friends. - He shuddered with disgust pronouncing the last word.

\- Why do you dislike young Malfoy, that much? - Voldemort was clearly intrigued and puzzled.

\- Because he is nasty little bastard who tried to ruin my life, whenever he could. - Harry replied immediately. He stood up all dressed, put on a robe and was ready to go.

Voldemort also stood up and leaned embracing him from behind. He slid his hands under the robe and leaned into his ear.  
\- I'll make it up to you, - he whispered seductively moving lips over his ear.

Harry relaxed leaning against him and sighed deliciously, but then slipped out of his grasp.  
\- You're right, I have to go. - He said with a sad smile and touched his mouth, sending him a kiss.  
After that he turned the ring.

This time, fortunately, he went immediately to the right place.

* * *

The next few days passed almost unnoticed. Harry admittedly did not expect that their plan would be executed so quickly, however, whenever he met Malfoy he threw him discreetly questioning glances. Slytherin as discreetly lightly shook his head. Harry therefore continued quiet living and learning magic.

LOnging a little for his beloved but he had some of his own plans so Harry did not want to disturb him. He was really curious, what did the Dark Lord came up with and was waiting for the news from the Prophet, or from the Order.  
And finally they came, but it was not the information he was ready to hear.

* * *

When he came one day to the Great Hall for dinner he saw the happy faces of all pupils and the Griffons in particular. He wondered what could have happened - _maybe Dumbledore canceled the exams?_ He looked at the staff table - neither Dumbs nor Snape were there. That made him slightly uneasy. He walked over to the table and sank heavily into the seat next to Ron.

\- What happened my friend, which caused such a joy around? - He asked a bit pompously as he decided that if he wanted to be associated with Malfoy he should definitely learn how to make an elegant conversation. Ron for a moment was just staring at him, blinking and finally catching the meaning he answered.

\- Order smashed You-Know-Who! - The redhead grinned happily. Harry was stunned, a few times he opened his mouth like a fish, before he croaked.

\- What?

\- Death Eaters attacked an Aurors station in the provinces and began to fight with them - they called for backup, well, just as Death Eaters and You-Know-Who came as well. For a moment we were losing but then almost the entire Order showed up with the Headmaster and everyone started showering curses at the You-Know-Who. He fell like a fallen tree but before Dumbledore reached him his servants took him and they were all gone.

Harry had become pale. Ron immediately hastened to reassure him.  
\- Don't worry Harry, apparently before they took off he was no longer breathing and was covered in blood. Certainly he's gone. Finally you will be safe.

Harry got up stiffly from the table, and stammered, as if with difficulty picking up words.  
\- I ... I have to go ... I have to ask ... - he looked at the professors table. _Snape definitely knows something._ Once he got up he picked up speed heading for the door and then faster and faster rushed to the dungeons.

He pounded with his fists at the door to the Potions Master's chambers but no one answered. _Headmaster! He certainly knows what's going on and maybe Snape is with him._ He quickly ran up the stairs. He threw password on the run, jumped over the stairs in a few steps and without knocking stumbled into the office.

Dumbledore was sitting at the table, not as cheerful as students. _Good sign_. Harry stopped and made a bow resting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Finally he managed to speak.  
\- Headmaster. What happened...? - He had to stop for a moment. - What about Voldemort? - He stared intently at the old wizard trying to read from his face how the situation is.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly.  
\- Unfortunately, I am afraid that is not as good as the rumors say. Voldemort escaped and had just called Professor Snape. He lives, Harry and sufficiently he is conscious and strong.

The boy fell into a chair, still white as sheet and quietly gasping for breath. After a moment he got up and taking another deep breath spoke slow and quietly.  
\- I don't feel well, sir. This whole situation ... - He shook his head and looked at him pleadingly. - I feel sick and weak, can I get a permission to miss the classes? I need to relax and calm down.

\- Of course, my boy. It is clear you need that. I know that you certainly have had a hope that's over but Voldemort escaped again.

Harry lowered his eyes so the wizard could not see his eyes. _At the moment he really hated the old man._ Softly he whispered.  
\- Can I go, sir? - And added. - I'm sorry I ran into your office like that, but I wanted to know ... - The Headmaster really liked when he was polite and apologetic.

\- Yes of course. You can go Harry. I should think myself to tell you about it in first place, but it happened so fast - I did not think... Go, my boy, go and have a rest.

Without raising his head, Harry turned and walked out with calm, resigned step. However he went down the stairs much more vigorously and in the corridor again started running, faster and faster until he stormed in the Room of Requirement where without waiting for the door to shut behind him he put on his ring and turned.

 _He should immediately do so instead of wasting time talking with the Headmaster, only then they would start looking for him and asking questions._

* * *

When Harry moved to the bedroom in the Dark Castle he was again barely breathing. On the bed laid his love with half-closed his eyes and breathed heavily and hoarsely. When Harry came - slowly and with difficulty he opened vaulted with blood eyelids. And he was all over covered with blood. Harry only hoped that it was not all his.

He walked slowly and sat on the bed, reaching out to touch him, but his hand fell. He was afraid that he would hurt him. He looked around the room. On the table was a tray with potions, but there was no sign of Snape. Voldemort figured out what he wants to ask and whispered.  
\- He is in the living room, I took the potions and came here alone.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and shock.  
\- And what is wrong with him, that he cannot take care of you the right way? - He made an angry face. - Immediately I will take care of him myself. - He wanted to get up, but Voldemort held out his hand and leaned on his.

\- Leave it, I myself. - He closed his eyes, weary and his hand slipped on the cover leaving a bloody trail.  
\- I knew you come here and forbade him. - He opened his eyes and tried to smile. - You... only you... can come in here.

Harry gasped again.  
\- Oh My, it's so cute ... - He smiled sweetly, dangerously sweet, then quickly turned serious and frowning he shouted. - Did the gods take away your brain? You risk your health because Severus could see me here? And what happens then, if he does? - He calmed down and with a normal, though still angry tone finished. - Maybe it's time he knew about us. I think over the years he has proved to you that he knows how to keep a secret?

\- No. - Was short firm answer. Harry just shook his head and sighed, raising his eyes to heaven. He knew, however, that the discussion does not make sense - if he insists on something there is no chance to convince him.

Grabbing a tray with potions he quickly scanned them. First he gave him the most general to drink. When Voldemort was no longer looking as if he could disintegrate before his eyes, with one spell he wiped the blood from him, his clothes and bed and vanished the tattered remnants of clothing.

Now he saw how he was all burned, battered and cut - in fact, his whole body was one wound. Harry sighed and opened the rest of the jars and began to massage his skin with ointments and balms. First, arms and legs then his back, the torso... Injuries, wounds and bruises disappeared under his touch.

Before he reached his hips his Dark Lord felt well enough to began touching him, trying to change the process of healing in the session of caresses. Harry just shook his hand hissing angrily and quickly finished. He put the empty vials on the tray and got up putting on the table.

Then he stood in front of him, hands on hips, still looking at him angrily.

 _Apparently he still hasn't finished with him._ Voldemort sighed painfully, but pulled a clean robe on and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for another tirade - he opened his hands, signaling to Harry that he can start.

The boy's eyes narrowed again, he snorted angrily... and started.

\- Are you totally fucked up?! To go personally to the battle and attack the Aurors station? Are you that unhappy with your life you want to...?

\- You told me to do something, and that I have to be the predator, not the mouse. - Definitely offended tone, and at the end a pout.

Harry for second time that day was momentarily speechless. _Like a child, damn it, like a child!_  
\- Did I say that you have to do it personally? You are the Lord, you have to lead, and plan not put yourself at risk. And even if I said something like that, you don't have to do it without a thought, you have your wits. If I told you to pull a ceiling on the head, would you also just do it? - Harry covered his face with hands his and then slowly dragged them through his hair until it rested on his neck, he sighed heavily. Merlin, save us. He looked up sharply. - Are you a man or not?! - She screamed again.

Voldemort had had enough. Maybe his plan failed but he was not such a total loser.  
\- Shut up! - _Why not, he also knew how to scream_. Harry narrowed his eyes even more and inhaled slowly, but the Dark Lord did not wait for his words and continued. - Don't treat me like a child. I know myself what to do. You don't need to yell at me and instruct... - He spoke slower and quieter with every word. _If Harry feels offended, he would leave and won't come back quickly._

But Harry, who had opened his mouth - slammed it shut with an audible click. Then suddenly he smiled - broadly. Quickly stepped forward and embraced Voldemort, pushing him back on the bed, he growled causing him a pleasant thrill. He kissed him hungrily. Voldemort answered as passionately and quickly turned them lying on Harry and pushing his hands into the mattress.

The boy closed his eyes and sighed, now finally calm and relieved. He opened his eyes looking at him with love and care, then freed one of his hands and touched his cheek. - Don't scare me like that, I cannot lose you. - He watched him carefully, not taking his eyes from his.

Voldemort leaned his face in his hand, then kissed it and took Harry's face in his own hands.  
\- Never again.

\- Never again. - Said Harry, pulling him as close as possible.

* * *

Hearing Potter screaming Severus, waiting in the other room calmed down. If the boy chose to yell rather than wring his hands that means that the Dark Lord is not so bad. Earlier, he was a little worried, because Voldemort did not allow him to even examine him but just grabbed the tray and locked himself in the bedroom.

When the screams turned into whispers, sighs and moans he smiled, completely reassured. _Everything will be fine._

Time to go back to the castle and tell the Headmaster that his enemy cheated death again, and even more - he's all right. He made a grim and apparated onto the road in front of the Hogwarts gates. _It is a pity that he cannot Apparate inside, as Potter and the Dark Lord._ With a heavy sigh, he opened the gate and walked slowly toward the school. This necessity of walking on foot was really annoying.

Maybe he should Apparate to Malfoy and from there use a fireplace. _Stupid idiot!_ He summed up himself. Walking made him increasingly angry and sullen. Certainly it will make the right impression on Dumbledore - that complete healing of the Dark Lord disappointed him.

* * *

After a few hours, Harry was completely relaxed and calm and ready to hear about the failure of his lover's plans. He leaned on him and asked.  
\- Well, tell me what you have planned and what went wrong.

Voldemort winced. _It was a really great plan!_  
\- I sent a group of Death Eaters as bait, Aurors called for backup and thought that they will crush them. Then I showed up there with the rest of Deatheaters and started crushing them. It went really well...

\- ...Until it failed... - said Harry. His beloved sighed and frowned even more, scratching his head.

\- Then the Order showed up... and Dumbledore.

\- And you could not have predicted that? - Harry was genuinely surprised, even rose to face him.

Voldemort cocked his offended nose.  
\- Of course, I predicted. - He looked down and buried his head in his arms, rubbing his nose with his fingers. - They were to fight with Death Eaters and I'd get the old man ... - He stopped for a moment.

Harry waited a few seconds and then finished.  
\- But instead, everyone started throwing spells at you until you fell and you had to retrieve from the battlefield.

\- I fell because I tripped. - Voldemort tried to save the honor but Harry just shook his head and frowned doubtfully. His Lord sighed and confessed. - Okay, they knocked me down and I almost lost consciousness. - But then he raised his head and straightened. - How was I to know that they will not play fair? They are light lambs - they should not fight all on one.

Harry just clucked.  
\- You are the greatest plague ever known in their world. What made you think they will play fair? - Voldemort shrugged. Harry sighed, shaking his head and lay back nestling in his arms. - Do not risk like that anymore. You have your servants, let them fight and move in yourself only when you are one hundred percent sure of success. - He lifted his face again, looking him in the eye. - Promise me. - He said softly but firmly.

Lord solemnly nodded and hugged him tighter, burying his face in his hair. He inhaled their scent and then lifted his face.  
\- I promise. I will always keep safe - I will not leave you. - He said as softly and firmly. He knew very well why Harry was so upset. _Too many people around him, too many people who loved him were killed._

Harry sighed, calmed and settled down comfortably. _Maybe he should get back to school but he did not care, he needed Voldemort and Voldemort needed him._ After a moment, he was breathing evenly and has quietly drifted off to sleep. The Dark Lord soon followed in his footsteps.


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. The Damsel in distress.**

Severus somberly walked the corridors of Hogwarts, as always dissatisfied with his life, ominously waving his cape and muttering invectives at all non- and interested.

The Dark Lord told him to convince Dumbledore that Draco is on the Light side and to do this, he came up with a really great plan.

"The Death Eaters should attack Draco to punish him, for trying to stop them recently and generally interfering with Dark Lord's plans. Not too strong, so that he could defend himself."

Then a moment of pause - and the most important point, that "it has to be done somewhere in Potter's presence. He, of course won't be able to just stand there so he will help and protect Draco. And that will convince everyone!"

 _Yes, sure - great plan_. Severus already heard one quite similar. He had no doubt that it is all Potter's doing. The boy was doing with the Dark Lord, whatever he wanted. _With everyone around he was doing what he wanted._

And with him, too. Severus could not suppress a growing admiration for the boy. _Poor little lamb, which governs the entire herd of sheep - two herds, actually: white and black_.

Speaking about "lamb" - he just walked into the lobby, where Potter and Weasley stood near the window, both laughing at something. The boy probably felt his gaze, cause he turned his head and still smiling winked at him.

Severus misled step. Only Potter could do something like that. _What an idea - to wink at The Old Bat?_

 _And if he did such thing with him too, it is no wonder that the Dark Lord completely lost his head._

He decided to ignore Potter and his ideas... or rather work on another of his ideas: "the damsel of distress".

For, if the Death Eaters were to attack Draco, the boy must leave Hogwarts - both: he and Potter. How to do it? Of course - a trip to Hogsmeade. It's just that after Potter's another kidnapping Headmaster irrevocably suspended all trips.

But did the Dark Lord consider this? Not at all: _"you will convince the Old Man to let students go to Hogsmeade, Severus and then you and Lucius will do everything, as I told you"._

Just great. _Severus do this, Severus do that_. But to tell him what's going on? No. He heard that answer to Potter's question: had he not proved that he can be trusted. Just: no! - No explanation, no arguments, nothing.

 _Of course, he is only a servant, to do what he is told, there is no need for him to know anything, no need to understand._

 _Yes, even Potter was better. At least he appreciated him and thanked for help. And he had such beautiful eyes and smiled... And hugged him... And... Damn it!_

Fortunately, he could no longer think about it. He just came to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

When he entered, Dumbledore was looking through some papers and bills. At the knock at the door he raised his head but did not stop working.

\- Hello, Severus. What brings you to see me? I have some paperwork. - Headmaster shook his head with a sigh and a sad smirk. He hated the work and not only Severus knew it.

He decided to go straight to the point.

\- I was thinking about the next weekend, Albus. It is going to be a beautiful weather. Students certainly would like to go on a trip.

Slightly distracted old man nodded: _Yes, for sure, the students would have liked it_ , but quickly he sobered and lifted his head.

\- What are you talking about, Severus? - He was visibly shaken. - That's not possible. Voldemort already twice attacked during a trip to Hogsmeade. Leaving the castle is too dangerous for students, not only for Harry himself. I can not let that happen.

Sighing deeply to himself, Severus had to start the discussion. How much he must toil ... _and nobody appreciates that!_

\- But Albus. The Dark Lord has had a failed attack at the Aurors. He himself was treated with a number of curses, I do not think that now he is thinking about the next attack on the students.

Dumbledore nodded.

\- Maybe he wants us to think that and lost vigilance, so he could attack again. The boy recently escaped him and the Dark Lord might want to catch him again. I do not know what plans he has for Harry but certainly not good: for him and for us.

Severus sighed to himself, again. _Okay, let's try the other way._

\- And it just might be a chance for the Order. We know how Voldemort is interested in Potter. - Here he winced inwardly. _Yeah, he knew it too well_. - If we send a group of Aurors with him, and also have Wizards from the Order hidden in Hogsmeade, who will watch him, we have a chance to capture potential attackers.

In response he received thoughtful look, and no longer so confident:

\- But is it necessarily to expose our boy? He's already been through a lot lately.

Severus rolled his eyes, inwardly.

\- If he will be observed by members of the Order and in the company of the Aurors certainly they will not threaten him.

Headmaster chewed his lip.

\- I do not know, Severus. It's very risky. - Potions Master smiled inwardly and rubbed his hands together. _The case won_. He just looked, however, only tilting his head and shaking it slowly until he heard a sigh and uncertain. - It might be a good idea. - Dumbledore looked into his eyes and decision made in quite certain and serious voice continued.

\- But you also need to be especially careful with the boy, Severus. It is only you I can really trust when it comes to Harry's safety. If the last time you didn't stay in the castle nothing would have happened.

 _And that's why I stayed_. Gravely nodding, professor assured.

\- Of course, Albus, I'll just take care of my Slytherins and will keep an eye on your pet.

Dumbledore shook his head.

\- Harry is the most important, Severus. Voldemort will not threat the Slytherins. He himself was in the House of Slytherin, he is his heir, and he will not harm them.

\- I do not think we can count on the sentimentality of the Dark Lord, but as you wish Headmaster. - Severus bowed his head. _After the attack on Draco, old man will be sorry and will admit that he was right. Ha! -_ I'll take the youngest and leave them at the Honeydukes. After that I will not leave Potter alone. - He offered a compromise.

Headmaster, with a sigh accepted his offer.

\- Well Severus, organize everything and inform professors and students.

\- Yes Headmaster. - Severus bowed and went out to get to work. _Severus do this, Severus do that. Dear Merlin, sometimes he had enough of these Lords - Light and Dark._

* * *

Dumbledore said goodbye to the students at the gates and watched the departing groups. Of course, most attention he paid to Harry. The boy looked joyful, laughing with his friends and was surrounded not only by his friends. All the Griffons apparently taken upon themselves the duty to ensure his safety and kept close to the Golden Boy carefully observing the surroundings. And so did the Aurors marching along the column.

However something else managed to attract his attention. Draco Malfoy walking alone while his friends: Crabbe and Goyle walked along with other students. He realized that in the last days it happened not for the first time. Young Malfoy recently kept away from the other Slytherins - or they stayed away from him. He wondered: what's going on?

Students disappeared around the bend of the road and Dumbledore closed the door and returned to the Castle. He had a lot to do and the trip was really well protected. Better than the same Ministry. _Harry Potter will certainly be safe._

* * *

As promised Severus left the young Slytherin in Honeydukes and went to do what he was ordered by his Lord - the Dark Lord. In a side street he met with Lucius, who was already dressed as Death Eater and handed Severus his uniform. Quickly he dressed and they both apparated to Draco.

The boy stood alone in the square between the shops. With a loud cry to warn him they attacked.

Severus was convinced that even though Draco was forewarned about the whole thing and knew that they will not do him any harm, it will still be a pathetic spectacle.

He was wrong, _very wrong, indeed._ Their weak and harmless spells were easily stopped with pretty decent shield ... And then Draco started to attack back. With no problem he banged Lucius with his air fist and trimmed Severus' coat with cutting spell. Before they recovered and began to actually fight him Draco beat them up and unlike his opponents he did not hold back.

Hearing the shouts and whistling of flying spells, Harry ran out of the Three Broomsticks and stood on the doorstep. The Aurors wanted to rush to the rescue but he stopped them with outstretched hand.

Draco was doing quite well, actually he was doing really spectacular - dodging and hitting both attackers with various curses. Harry felt a real pride _: it was his boy!_ \- He grinned mischievously and added inwardly: - _My new boyfriend_ \- laughing out loud.

Severus was really surprised, young Malfoy has never been so good in duels, and some of the spells were far too dark and too advanced for his level. Someone helped him and he knew who was that someone.

When he got hit with another vicious curse, rearranging the bones in his foot, after which he fell to the ground waving a cape, he was sure. This curse was personally created by the Dark Lord, who never shared his ideas with anyone.

Although he had never used it in such a way. Severus have seen it in his version and it was scary. Only Potter could have known that and only he could pass it on Draco. Hearing Potter's laughter, there was no longer any doubt - And he did not think it was funny.

He had told Draco to make a deal with Potter - but not against him! He got shot with another curse, more nasty than dangerous, really amusing for the crowd around then. _Those little stinkers made fun of him!_

 _But enough is enough._

He undid all the curses put on him with one spell and turned to Draco with a wand in his hand, he was going to show him how to use that. Really mad he wasn't going to joke around.

However, before he could open his mouth, he heard in a clear, loud voice:

\- Expeliarmus! - And his wand flew to the hands of Potter.

 _Damn it! He forgot about him._

The next moment he forgot about everything. Dazed, he looked around.

 _What is this place? How did he get here and what was he doing here? He raised his hands looking at a long and voluminous robe. And why did he put on something like that?_

\- Are you lost, you poor thing? - He heard a warm, concerned voice. He raised his eyes looking at a nice green-eyed young man who clearly wanted and could help him.

\- A-ha. - He nodded. - Can you tell me whe... - But before he could finish his request he felt a brutal grip on his arm and was pulled into black emptiness and after a while spitted out in a large elegantly furnished living room.

With a hand on the shoulder he was kept in place by unknown, powerful wizard in an equally voluminous cape and a strange white mask. He raised a hand to his face and touched something rigid and smooth - he also wore such a mask.

He raised his face trying to look questioningly, but through this mask he did not see his kidnapper's face and he certainly did not see his. His companion released him and removing his mask turned around pulling a bottle from the cabinet in the corner.

Severus - _yes, that's his name, he had a name!_ \- also took off his mask and stood there, not knowing where he is and what to do now.

Strange wizard - Severus frowned, trying to think. He knew him... _\- Lucius, yeah, that is Lucius._ Lucius pressed a glass with brown liquor in his hand and seizing his arms made him sit in the nearest chair.

\- Drink this and rest. In a few moments you should recover and get back together. Fortunately, Potter did not cast a curse with full power. - Lucius said sharply, but without anger, rather... with a hint of admiration and some - joy?

Severus took a sip - bitter, burning throat, but it fit him, he took another sip. _He liked this fluid, this ... Whisky - firewhiskey._ He looked at Lucius, wanting to thank him, and suddenly, in one moment, he remembered everything.

That damn little shit struck him again with confundus, although not as strong as last time. _Why not, this time the Dark Lord did not verify his spell._

\- It's better than a stunner. – He philosophically repeated Potter's sentence from the dungeons.

\- What? - Lucius looked at him uncomprehendingly. Severus just smirked and shook his head. _It did not concern Lucius._

He looked at him closely. His friend still showed no sign of such great joy as he should.

\- What is it, Lucius? Your plan went perfectly. You should be more than happy.

Lucius nodded.

\- Yes, I should be happy. Only, it was not my plan. Have you forgotten? The Dark Lord has ordered us to carry out this action, to prove Draco's allegiance to the Light.

Hearing this, Severus was a little worried. However, he shrugged, feigning carelessness.

\- You're his best servant, and Draco was actually in an awkward situation, people began to suspect him, and also you. It is quite understandable that he wants to protect you. Without the freedom of movement you would be useless for him.

\- Yes, yes. Sure. - Lucius nodded again. However, he did not look convinced. Lucius was a faithful servant and did not want to protect Draco from going to the Dark Lord, but the fact that he wanted to use his son now worried him.

\- Draco is still a child. I'm not sure I want him to be a part of His plans.

With a sigh of relief, Severus returned to his whiskey. _Lucius was just a concerned father._

\- Lucius, the Dark Lord just wanted us to attack Draco and maybe for Potter to save him. That's all. If anything more comes out of this it will only be the work of Draco ... and your teachings. - He added a flattery. - Do not worry now. - He made a confident, reassuring face.

And suddenly he snapped. _What the hell are they doing ?!_ He put down his glass with a bang and quickly took off his Death Eaters' cape.

\- I have to immediately go back to Hogsmeade! - He looked at Lucius. - And you better go to the Dark Lord. Surely he awaits a report. - He apparated to the same side street, not waiting for his friend's answer.

* * *

As he expected the street was empty. Quickly he came around the corner and went into Honeydukes. _Yeah, they all went to the square and nobody took care of the kids_. He shook his head wryly, called the students and took them to the square, along the way gathering the others lost kids.

When they got there, the Aurors still stood nearby conferring, and Draco stood on one leg leaning against Potter, who sustained his waist. _Ha, he hit him with this sprawling ankle spell._ Draco gave him a mean look, but not so very mean. He was more focused on leaning against Potter with an arm around his neck and a face full of gratitude.

Severus pulled out his wand, wanting to heal Draco's ankle, but Harry looked him straight in the eyes, shaking his head. Apparently he wanted to escort the boy to the hospital wing.

 _Yes, that's a good idea - it will make the right impression._

Harry took a few trial steps with Draco, but came to the conclusion that such a path would take them too much time.

\- I think it would be better if I take you in my arms and carry. - Draco did truly rapt face, and Harry with an amused smile discreetly threw a spell to reduce his weight, and picked him up into his arms. Draco immediately embraced his neck with a second hand and with a happy sigh put his head on his shoulder.

Severus watched them amused and just shook his head. Draco really did a fine job pretending to be a damsel in distress infatuated with a hero, who saved him.

Suddenly he stopped hit with another thought. _And what if he did not just pretend?_


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. My hero**

Despite the lightness spell, Harry was a little tired before they reached the hospital wing. Draco not only stuck to him like glued and prevented moving him, but made it more difficult limiting any moves for Harry.

Unfortunately, because the whole group watched them closely, he could not react in any way. Hearing the mocking comments he tried to shrug, but due to the boy attached to him he could only tilt a head with a grain of salt.

Only inwardly he sighed. _And it seemed to be such a great idea ..._

Finally, they reached the school, where the younger students, who could not yet go to Hogsmeade, awaited. With practiced sincere smile he passed between them, and came to the infirmary, where he finally could leave Draco under professional care.

He lay him on the bed and still keeping a smile on his face, untied his hands clenched tightly around his neck. Madam Pomfrey, who watched them chuckled maliciously, seeing his efforts.

In response, he rolled his eyes and he was going to go out leaving the boy in her experienced hands. But when he turned around, Draco grabbed his hand.

\- Please stay, Harry. I would like to talk to you. - He said his name quite smoothly. Apparently, since they made a pact he spent a lot of time on practice.

Harry did not want to provide more entertainment for a nurse with his attempts to pluck out, so he just rolled his eyes again, with painful look on his face just for her and summoned a chair to sit down at Draco's bedside.

Madam Pomfrey cast a diagnosing spell and stopped giggling but instead clucked, shaking her head. This did not look good. Draco tightened his grip on Harry's fingers, who hissed more with surprise than pain and patted him reassuringly with his other hand.

\- Calm down, Draco, everything will be fine.

\- Unfortunately, the bones in your foot have been moved, Mr. Malfoy and I have to adjust them. – She gave Draco painkilling elixir and right after he drank it, without warning threw the setting spell. Despite the potion Draco groaned and tightened his fingers and then immediately stretched them stiffly.

Harry, of course, took the chance to get back his hand, but did not escape, only shook because it felt little numb, and put an arm around tense and scowling Draco.

\- OK, it's over. - He tried to calm him down, then turned his head looking at the nurse. – Will he have to stay here or is it all?

Madam Pomfrey tried to keep a atraight face, but he saw her mocking smile.

\- It is better to wait for several minutes and then you can go. - She went to her office with a slightly trembling arms. Harry suspected that she had a good laugh at them.

 _Potter and Malfoy holding hands_ , two weeks ago he would laugh at that too. Now, however, they had agreement and such scenes will be happening.

As soon as she disappeared from view, Harry freed his hand, and in not so sweet but still sympathetic voice said.

\- Well, it was nice but I am no longer needed here. I will be leaving and we will talk later.

Draco, however, once again stopped him by grabbing his hand and would not let him go looking earnestly in the eye, thanks to the gods without this ghastly sweet look on his face.

\- I wanted to thank you, Harry. Seriously.

\- There's no need. I did not have to save you from them. You did great job yourself. - Harry looked appreciatively. - Really, it was something. Everyone laughed heartily, watching you crushing them.

\- Yes, I did that - with spells you taught me. - Draco smiled and enjoyed his praise, but he knew he did not exactly deserve it. - Only because of you I was able to defend myself so well, you saved my honor, not only my ass. - He looked around and whispered. – And I had the opportunity to kick Snape's ass. - Then again, loudly. - Thanks, Harry, honestly. You are my hero.

Hearing such a confession, the hero felt a little silly, but just waved his hand dismissively.

\- You really don't need to thank me. It was pure pleasure - you are very diligent student and you used it just right. It was a sight to behold.

Draco clearly wanted to continue on, so Harry smiled, playfully raising an eyebrow.

\- Well, I could not let such duds get off on my boyfriend. - He winked at him.

This caused a similar smile from Draco and then laughter. Harry laughed, too, and with short:

\- Bye now, darling. - He patted him on the hand and walked toward the door. Once he got there he heard:

\- Bye, sweetie - and he turned to see Draco sending him a kiss. With even harder laughter he finally left the room ...

* * *

... Almost bumping into Snape.

He smiled at him broadly:

\- Hello again, Professor. Draco's all right. - The smile turned into a devilish grin. - Too bad you missed the best action. - Seeing his inquiring raised eyebrow he explained. - You know, those Death Eaters who attacked Draco, when you escorted the kids to Honeydukes.

He bit his lip, as if in thought.

\- Although I'm not sure if they were real Death Eater. - He clucked, shaking his head. – After all, they are ruthless and professional murderers, and those two ... It was all really pathetic.

Snape angrily frowned (although inwardly he had to smile - the boy was really cheeky and used the opportunity that he can not defend himself - but at the same time ... the Dark Lord has forbidden Harry to talk about it, so although saying nothing, it was not the first time he let him know, too clearly, that there are no secrets between them).

\- Not so pathetic if Draco ended up at the hospital wing. - He said with a smirk raising an eyebrow provocatively.

\- Or maybe I just wanted to carry him here. - Harry glanced knowingly, adding mockingly. - He was so brave ...

\- And handsome ... - Severus said also raising a knowing eyebrow, and they both laughed, nodding goodbye and moving on their own way.

* * *

Since the trip to Hogsmeade, once again finished earlier, Harry had another hour untill lunch. For a moment he considered whether not to go to Voldemort to tell him what was going on, but he did have butterbeer and besides his beloved will have report about the situation in the village from Lucius and the rest... and everything else has to stay between him and Draco.

So he went to the Gryffindor Tower. As he expected, despite the beautiful weather outside, they were almost all in there and commented on Death Eater's failed attack. When he came cries and whistles started. Colleagues from his year immediately came to him and handed him another butterbeer, squeezing his hand, patting on the back and congratulating.

\- Well done, Harry!

\- You crushed them. And this: "Are you lost, you poor thing?" It was divine.

Harry just smiled without saying a word, tilting his head and took a swig from a bottle. He excused a freshman (i.e. grabbed him by the neck and lifted, saying, "I'm sorry, little guy, this is my place") and sat in his favorite chair by the fireplace. Meanwhile, the comments went to the next topic.

Ron sitting opposite shook his head with a laugh.

\- And how then Malfoy slipped on you and stuck moaning, how his ankle hurts. What a loser!

Everyone laughed, Harry almost joined them, fortunately he remembered that after all Draco is going to be his friend - and even a new boyfriend and such words will turn against him.

 _He definitely needs to cut such jokes short._

\- Come on Ron, he was not the loser. He did really well and he kicked those Death Eater's ass. If it was not two against one he would not need any help. He deserves praise, not ridicule.

The room fell silent as the Gryffindors slowly seized change, but instead of thinking about his words, they again laughed and Ron sneered with:

\- Yeah, right: Heroic Ferret - Conqueror of Death Eaters. - All agreed guffawing.

Harry sighed inwardly. _Convincing Gryffindors that Draco is a good guy, or at least not so bad will not be an easy task... But you have to start somewhere._

\- Why not? You were there watching with laughter when he cast the spell after spell. They were really good and hit the right spot and those Death Eaters hurled like a dog on a leash. It was something. - He nodded appreciatively, raising his eyebrows.

Ron also reluctantly nodded and agreed.

\- You're right, for the Stupid Slytherin he did quite well. - And then he laughed again. - I would rather expect that, as usual he would escape squealing like a girl.

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes (inwardly) – He was wastiing his breath. But he decided for now not to push. He will slowly do it - step by step and it may eventually break through their hard skulls. For now, however, he just needs a few drops of butterbeer.

* * *

Draco decided that despite the fact that the official relationship with Potter will be enough to please his father, for himself, however, it will not.

It is unheard of, that his boyfriend would want to be with others! Having the opportunity to be with Draco he should not want anyone else.

 _Yes - an agreement with Harry is one thing, but apart from that he decided to really seduce him._

But before he could seriously determine his intentions and begin to spin his own plans, Snape burst into the hospital room.

\- How do you feel, Mr. Malfoy? Apparently, the injury was not so serious?

The boy decided to tease far too smug professor.

\- It was not at all serious. As well as the whole situation. It is a pity that when it all began, you had to take care of the children at the Honeydukes, sir. Although actually, maybe there was nothing to look at, these Death Eaters were rather clumsy ...

He grinned happily looking at the man's clamping jaws.

\- Surely You-Know-Who thought that to face the students those second class losers would be enough. - He laughed openly in his face. - And that poor lost child at the end ...

The professor had to tighten firmly his fists tucked in the sleeves of his robes, not to show what that poor lost child is capable of. Draco was going to far, as he had never before, a closer relationship with Potter definitely has intensified his innate audacity. Only what he considered to be charming in Harry's case, with Draco just annoyed him. He talked back without hesitation.

\- However, this poor child was able to put you in the hospital. - He drawled with glee.

\- Yes ... - Draco sighed dreamily. - And Harry himself brought me here. - The level of dreamily yet risen.

Severus wanted to smack him properly on the head to awake him but malicious giggles from the nurse's room reminded him that they are not alone here so he just shook his head indulgently.

 _If Draco really is falling for Potter, he can get them into deep trouble._ But he had to let go for now. This is not the time nor place for such discussions.

\- Have a rest here untill lunch, Mr. Malfoy. After that we will meet outside the Headmaster's Office, your father will come to talk with you about what happened. - He looked at his distracted face and added. - And with Potter too.

\- Harry will be there? - Draco finally began to contact with reality.

\- Your father certainly would request for his presence. Do not be late. - He went out waving his robe and muttering under his breath.

 _Those little brats will give him the heart attack. For sure._

* * *

After lunch Draco politely appeared at the entrance to the Headmaster's office and without no more malice followed the professor up the stairs. In the office awaiting them was Dumbledore with sitting opposite him clearly upset Lucius Malfoy.

When the boy came in, his father immediately got up and walked over to him with a very obvious concern, watching him carefully.

\- Draco, my child. I heard that you were attacked and had to be taken to the hospital wing. - In his eyes flashed a devilish twinkle. He did not often have the opportunity to get even with Dumbledore. He turned to him with the swish of robes worthy of Snape.

\- How could you let this happen, Headmaster ?! Just this month Potter has already been attacked twice. - the name this time he have said without the usual anger and contempt. – And yet you organized another trip to Hogsmeade?! What else has to happen for you to properly take care of the safety of your students?

Lucius was clearly just getting started.

\- Apparently, together with the students and in the village were Auors. Why none of them did prevent this from happening? My poor child was left at the mercy of the murderers!

Here in turn, his poor child, was clearly outraged.

\- I had no problem dealing with them. - Quickly, however, he remembered what's the case. - Of course, because there were two of them I needed help. Thank Merlin, that Harry was around. - He sighed with blissful expression.

Lucius stared at him affectionately. But he quickly remembered where they are ... and why. Sharply he turned to Dumbledore.

\- Should not Potter also be here? Since he took part in it? - He put his arm protectively Draco. - I would like to thank him for helping and saving my son.

Confused and still not understanding how he could find himself in this situation, the Headmaster finally spoke, for the first time today.

\- Right before you came, Lord Malfoy I sent an elf to ask him to come here. He should be here immediately.

\- Maybe he is. - Severus calmly said. After questioning glances he explained. – He is probably standing in front of the statue, because he does not know the password. I'd better go down and check. - He turned to leave.

Lucius sat back with a scowl, pulling Draco to an adjacent seat.

* * *

Potter wasn't yet in front of the statue, but before Severus decided to go out to get him he appeared in the hallway. Something was strange in his appearance – apart from the fact that he grinned at the sight of him.

\- Hello again, Professor, is it me you're looking for?

\- Exactly, Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy is with the Headmaster and wants to see you, to thank you for helping his son.

Harry shook his head with a smirk and flipped with his hand non-existent curls.

\- Everyone wants to see me. That's my Karman, I am just too handsome. Just like you, Professor. – He sobered - You have very beautiful hair, so thick and black ... - Severus had to smile wryly, he already heard that from Lucius, but Harry continued ...

\- Too bad, there are always so bathed in the fumes of Potions. - ... Looking at him with a gentle benevolent smile, as if he could actually see him like this, and Severus suddenly became thoughtful, and suddenly he wanted to have a beautiful and clean hair - for Harry.

 _And that's the way to compliment, Lucius!_

He stood there looking at the boy until he tilted his head with the more jaunty smile, biting his lip. And then he said, raising an eyebrow:

\- I do not know the password, professor.

Hearing this, Severus could not help but smile. Especially, because the current password was really something.

\- Chocolate kisses. - He said never taking his eyes from boy's face. This time Potter laughed out loud and without comment went past him going up the stairs. Professor followed him.

The stairs were steep, so directly in front of his eyes he had Potter's ass in far too tailored trousers.

 _But ... Since when the uniforms were so tight-fitting? And above all..._

\- Where is your robe, Mr. Potter? - _Yes, those tight-fitting clothes distracted him from the beginning._

\- I gave them to the house elves to clean. I did not go to get a second one, because Dobby said that the director wants to see me URGENTLY.

\- Yes, sure. - This time he did not keep surly comment to himself and shook his head again hearing joyful laughter of the boy. _It was quite a nice feeling - to cause someone's joyful laughter._


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. You asked for this.**

There was dead silence in the Headmaster's office, and when Snape and Harry walked in, it has not changed for a while, and then they started at the same time:

Dumbledore:  
\- Harry, my boy, Lord Malfoy wanted to talk to you...

...And said Lord Malfoy:  
\- Mr. Potter, I know that you saved my beloved son, when he was attacked this morning by the Death Eaters. Thank you very much. - He said it sincerely and emphatically, looking all dignity and gratitude, that none of those present could not doubt that he meant every word. For a while he even considered shaking boy's hand, but he thought that it would have been an exaggeration.

Harry nodded and looked down modestly.  
\- But there is nothing to talk about, Lord Malfoy, anyone in my position would have done the same thing. - Here he looked up, rightly foreseeing that Malfoy would want to deny it, and when he opened his mouth, he continued. - Besides, Draco did not really need that much help, he was doing very well himself. - He gave Draco a smile full of appreciation, after which blond angel brightened up with pride and joy...

... Responding equally simple:  
\- Thank you, Harry. – And the two boys exchanged warm smiles.

Lucius was quite surprised, but even more pleased that his son and Potter are already on first name base - it meant that his plan was working. He looked with undisguised happiness at both of them.

Snape felt a very strong gag reflex from the sweets, he would not be surprised if a unicorn just ran through the office with the white dove flying over with a sprig in its beak. _A... yuck!_

Meanwhile Headmaster, who with first impulse smiled just as sweetly and happily, with the second was as surprised as Malfoy - but he was not at all pleased.

It's true, that he always said that students should be friends regardless of their homes - but he had absolutely not meant that his Golden Boy should be friends with that young Malfoy, who certainly was the same dark, manipulative, scheming liar as his father.

He did not like that, he did not like that at all. This must be definitely an insidious plan of You-Know-Who - a trap to lure and destroy Harry Potter.

Probably he would be surprised knowing that said You- Know- Who also would not like it, though for quite different reasons, but fortunately Lord Voldemort did not see that, and did not need to know such details, or at least none of those present did not feel the need to let him know about it.

Having enough of watching happy faces Lucius decided to return to scold Headmaster – there is small chance he would have a chance for that again.

\- Both Draco and Mr. Potter behaved very bravely and successfully got rid of these monsters, but why no one else even tried to fight them?! Why did my child have to stand alone, until he got help from another student? Where were the professors, where the Aurors?! - He clenched his jaw glaring at the old man.

... And he answered his own question:

\- They neglected their duties, just like you did, Dumbledore! You will not get away with it. I already notified the School Board, and if there is need I will file a complaint to the Wizengamot! - He spoke with fire heavily gesticulating - a true picture of righteous anger and the Blond Angel of Vengeance.

Harry had pretty good time watching how Headmaster recoils after each sentence Malfoy said - usually too snooty today old man had surprisingly little to say. He did not pity him, after what he did lately to his beloved he deserved that - and even more, but when the wizard began to speak not only of the School Board but also Wizengamot, he decided it was time to intervene.

If Dumbledore gets removed from school Voldemort will finish him off quickly, and he could not afford that, especially since he was one of the directors of this play and the guilt will be his as well – even if he was the only one to know ... and Draco ... and Snape...

 _Enough is enough!_

He cleared his throat to draw attention wizards and spoke conciliatory:

\- Mr. Malfoy, it just was not Headmaster's fault. I stopped the Aurors, who wanted to attack - if they came in there would be a bloodbath. Draco is a capable fighter and those Death Eaters were not too strong, I knew that it would be better if we do that two on two.

Malfoy had to admit he was right - if Aurors then interfered, he and Snape would be screwed – not that he could admit it. Fortunately he did not have to, because Harry has not finished.

\- There's no point now to initiate a fight between us. In the end, we have a common enemy.

When everyone looked at him distracted he explained.

\- You-Know-Who. - They only blinked like owls, so inwardly Harry rolled his eyes and clarified. - Voldemort - We all fight with Voldemort.

Malfoy would gladly continue blowing off steam on the director, but this time, unlike before, he did not want to make trouble for Potter. On the contrary - he wanted to get his sympathy and to have the boy on his side. Therefore he bowed his head, admitting the boy was right and lowered it, as if ashamed.

\- You are right, Mr. Potter. I might have reacted to this a bit too emotionally - but it's about health - about the life of my Draco...

Severus coughed hiding snort, while Dumbledore also nodded.

\- Yes, my boy, you are absolutely right. Lord Malfoy, however, rightly says, we need to carefully analyze what happened and make sure that nothing like this would happen ever again.

He watched young Malfoy, who looked again, or rather kept staring at Harry in awe and grimaced. _He will have to do something about it, but not now. When the right time comes._

\- You can go boys, we have to talk. Thank you. – You both did great.

Harry smiled shyly and awkwardly ruffled his hair - dragging through them with his left hand - his special gesture. Headmaster looked at him tenderly and Snape shook his head, sighing over human naiveté - his own as well.

Now that he knew how to look he could only marvel at how great a boy pretended to be poor little naive orphan making fools of everyone and thanked Merlin that at least he stopped using this on him - _unless there was something he didn't know about._

Draco made an elegant bow, and Harry very awkwardly imitated him, but lifting his head winked knowingly to the professor. Severus coughed again.

Harry looked at him with alarming attention and visible concern.

\- You cough very often lately, Professor. Could you catch cold in those dungeons? I recently saw in a book supposedly very effective warming spell - I could try to help you. - Shy smile...

Severus narrowed his eyes - he did not need any of Potter's spells. Merlin knows what he came up with this time. Unfortunately, before he could "culturally" refuse, the Headmaster interfered, speaking with concern.

\- Harry is right, my boy, you do not look so good recently. - And with a slight reprimand in his voice - I told you that I can throw a permanent heating spell on your rooms.

Snape straightened and even more squinted drawled.

\- I can take care of myself and of my dungeons! - Harry clucked with care, but in his eyes were devilish twinkles. Severus smirked. - Of course, if Mr. Potter cares so much for my health, he can do that during the detention. How about right now in my office? - He smiled maliciously. - What do you think, Mr Potter?

Dumbledore wanted to intervene, but did not get a chance: Golden Boy smiled as if Christmas came earlier this year.

\- Thank you, Professor. - _It's the_ e _nd of the World, to have students thanking for detention._ \- I'll wait downstairs. - He turned to Draco. - Are you coming, my friend? - In response he received radiant smile and an enthusiastic nod. After another awkward bow from Harry and perfect one from Draco and the boys disappeared.

Immediately after they left one of the portrait's residents did the same -. Phineas Nigellus Black - the former Headmaster of Hogwarts - from the dark family and definitely on the Dark Lord's side. He noticed an unexpected intimacy between Draco Malfoy and the Boy Who Lived and saw fit to visit his portrait in the Dark Castle and inform it's Lord about this happy fact.

* * *

After descending the stairs Harry shook Draco's hand for goodbye and so the blond had no other choice but to leave. But he stopped in a niche behind a tapestry just around the corner, waiting for Harry and Snape. Soon he heard the approaching voices.

\- No need to go for that detention, Harry – don't you want to go now to your boyfriend, instead? - Severus considered that since Harry stopped pretending he can also speak directly.

Standing quietly behind the tapestry Draco strained his ears to hear. _So Snape knows Harry's boyfriend and he is all for it..._

 _And in general since when Snape calls him: Harry? What is with this friendship and kindness?_

Invisibly for Draco, Harry shook his head with a smile.

\- Thanks very much, but no thanks! I really know a cool warming spells and would like to try them out. - He took a deep exhale. - Anyway, I can not go to Him. He hates alcohol and I drank two butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks, and then another one after returning to the tower. He will sense it.

Severus nodded understandingly. That's a fact that the Dark Lord hates any stimulants. While He does not forbid it to His servants, recognizing their weaknesses and just looks at them with pity when he notices them drink, but his Chosen One - that is quite another matter...

\- I know a very good spell which removes all traces of alcohol - you'll be sober as a baby. – He tempted skillfully.

Harry knew why he wanted that so much. - _Satisfied Dark Lord means easier life for his servants._

* * *

Headmaster Black appeared at the Great Hall of the Dark Castle in the most appropriate moment, because it was not only the Dark Lord in there, but also a large group of Death Eaters giving daily report.

Everyone accepted the news with the proper satisfaction, everyone but the Lord Voldemort, who kept a stern expression, but politely thanked the portrait and ended the meeting. After his servants left, he apparated to his bedroom - where there were no portraits.

He threw the secrecy spell and howled with rage. - _His Harry made friends with this little snake, exchanging smiles and praise – He calls him a friend!_ He wanted to break the room into smithereens. He wanted to destroy the whole castle to smithereens!

Furiously he hissed in Parseltongue - at the same time calling the boy with his soul:

 _ **\- Harry Potter - We need to talk! Now!**_

* * *

Harry smiled at him, but instead of the expected humorous answer he only winced - at first Severus thought with derision - then saw the pain in his eyes.

The moment Harry felt in his head reflected Voldemort's fury he immediately thought that probably one of his servants made a mistake and it's going to be hell in there. In this situation, all the more he should not appear in Dark Castle... although maybe later - after such… _situations_ , his lover was _**sooo hot**..._

But before he got lost in that pleasent thoughts, he heard his own name hissed in his mind - _it's him the Dark Lord was furious with and he wanted to see him, now..._ For a moment, he consider whether it is reasonable to go there right away. It might be better to wait until he cools down – only, the cold fury of the Dark Lord was much more dangerous.

\- I think we need to postpone that detention, and I have to ask for that spell. - He said, his voice strained.

Severus immediately realized what was happening and without question cast a sobering spell. Harry nodded thanks and goodbye at the same time and without wasting time for hiding in the Room (as a professor already knows all about it and will cover for him) - he took out the ring, put it on, turned and disappeared.

* * *

The sudden silence made eavesdropping Draco worried - could they discover his presence? But then, he heard footsteps disappearing in the corridor, he waited a moment, and dared to leave his hiding place. The corridor was empty.

Draco headed for the Slytherin House, lost in his thoughts.

 _So Harry actually has a boyfriend, and uncle Severus knows him and what's more –he likes this!_

Draco decided that he must discover the identity of this mysterious individual. There's no way that his boyfriend _(even future one... and just by name)_ could cheat on him and even worse - with full acceptance from the Head of his House.

 _No, no and no! Such things don't happen to Malfoy._

* * *

When Harry appeared in the bedroom Voldemort circled the space like a caged tiger. Seeing him he immediately stepped forward and pinned him against the wall, clutching his chest with an elbow while the other hand pinned his hands over his head, demanding explanations:

 **\- Apparently you made friends with the young Malfoy, exchanging smiles and looking into each others eyes**. - His eyes glowed bright red.

Harry tried to free himself from his hands, but he had no chance, so he just snorted angrily, and as furiously squinting hissed.

 **\- You asked for this.**

The loosening grip of the startled Dark Lord gave him a chance to shove his hands away. He twisted and got out from his grip, stepping behind the wizard and forcing him to turn around, so now the man stood with his back to the wall and Harry before him, piercing his eyes furiously.

 **\- I told you it was not a good idea, but it is you who insisted that I should be friends with this asshole, and even pretend to be boyfriends.**

Voldemort bit his lip and scratched his bald head. _Okay, Harry was right - indeed, when he heard about this from the portrait, jealousy made him feel dizzy and he forgot about the whole thing .._. He cleared his throat and began calmly, pretending that nothing had happened.

\- So I see that you're doing pretty well...

But Harry was not going to just forgive him. _Better to clear this once, not to have such scenes after each meeting with Malfoy._ He have not softened so expressive face and eyes and hissed furiously, this time he pressed his lover's chest with left elbow pinning him against the wall, and with right forefinger stabbed him with every word:

 **\- It was your idea and do not you dare forget that. Do you think it is a pleasure for me, making friends with the Malfoys? I do not intend to additionally explain myself to you for every move that I make to meet your wishes**. - He hissed back at him like an angry cat and let him go reaching for the ring to leave the Dark Castle.

Voldemort quickly grabbed his hand, making it impossible to use a Portkey and again turned them.

 **\- I'm sorry!** \- He shouted, and then leaned forward, resting their foreheads together. - I'm sorry – he said in a whisper now. - I miss you so much and I go crazy when you are away and when I think that you can then be with someone else...

Harry relaxed and hugged him with a sigh.

\- I know. - He really knew, but he could not just leave it. - I was not alone with him, we were in the Headmaster's office, all together. I never met Malfoy outside public places and I would never behave like that if it wasn't _your_ plan. It's just a play.

He leaned back disconnecting their foreheads and looked at his Lord, until he too raised his head, looking into his eyes.

\- I'm here because I want to. I want you, nobody else. - He said simply, confirming it through the eyes and mind. – Don't doubt me! And if you hear any rumors again, remember that it's only a game - our game, nothing more.

Voldemort nodded, still looking at him with the hunger in his eyes and squeezed Harry tightly, as if he was going to disappear...

\- I know, I'm sorry. - The Dark Lord never ever apologized, and today he did it the second time. Harry could not leave it unnoticed. He gave him for a gentle kiss, and then buried his face in his shoulder. He breathed deeply.

After a moment he raised his head with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

\- I now have some time ... I could stay, if you want me... - He raised an eyebrow. In response Voldemort moved closer and gave him a lot hotter kiss, unbuttoning his shirt and moving his mouth lower and lower, bending until he dropped to his knees...

Shaken by waves of delightful chills Harry leaned heavily against the wall clutching fingers firmly on the shoulders of his lover.

 _Why would he want to be with anyone else...?_


	11. Chapter 11

**11\. Warm and cozy.**

Hot and slightly flushed, grinning Harry ran into the Great Hall for dinner as one of the last, although this time not yet late. They had such a nice time, that he decided to skip dinner but he had to come now, because missing two meals would cause unnecessary questions.

At that sight Snape also smiled (inwardly), breathing a sigh of relief. Such sudden and clearly uncomfortable calling had him worried - he did not know what was going on, but apparently Potter solved the problems that Dark Lord had with him and they reconciled.

He had no idea how or when it happened - but he did not mind that Potter was doing with the Lord whatever he wanted.

His happy face meant that the Lord will also be pleased at the evening meeting for which he got a call just before dinner – he probably called them right away, as soon as the boy left the Dark Castle.

But after dinner he had detention with Potter – _that means Potter had detention with him_ \- he smiled to himself on a slip of the tongue and quickly scribbled a note, which he sent to the boy using a school owl.

Draco, on the other hand seeing Harry was not so happy – Harry still had the same tight-fitting shirt and pants - without a robe and even though he looked fantastic Malfoy did not like it, because it meant, first - _that all this time he spent with her boyfriend (which was also confirmed by his smug face)_ and second - _that everyone was staring at him, ogling him_ – Draco gritted his teeth – he really would have to talk to him, as his boyfriend. _This has to end now!_

Harry's absence at the dinner and present good humor also drew Griffon's attention, who had their own explanation.

\- You have been flying on your broomstick again, Harry? - Seamus nudged him when he sat down between him and Ron.

\- You can't have too many workouts. – The Wonder Boy Said philosophically, laying the book, he was carrying, by his side on the bench - not confirming nor denying.

Ron pulled his hand with chicken leg, which he was gnawing away from his mouth to throw him a reproachful look.

\- You should tell me that you are going to practice! I could also use one before tomorrow's game - I'm afraid I am not ready.

Harry shrugged and Hermione, sitting next to Ron, made a comment more haughty than comforting.

\- You're a very good player Ronald; you only have a problem with the correct valuation and self-esteem.

Ron blinked, trying to pick out the meaning of this sentence. Harry mercifully helped him.

\- You must believe in yourself, man. You do not think that I would let you play, if I was not convinced that you can do it?

His friend did not look convinced, clearly losing the humor and what is more significant - his appetite - just with a thought about tomorrow's game. Seamus leaned around Harry and slapped him on the back; Ron dug his hand, still holding the chicken leg in a plate of salad.

\- It'll be fine Ron, Harry is right - you play well, just stop with unnecessarily nerves. It's only Hufflepuff, they play hard, but clean – we'll crush them, right Harry?

\- Sure. - Throwing them a bright smile, Harry opened a scroll, which was delivered by late owl. He looked at the signature – it was not late, it was sent after the dinner started.

 _"Mr. Potter – I remind you about tonight, I have to go out after dinner, so get in and make yourself comfortable. My password is: "hot dungeons"."_

Harry laughed – it's true – he got the detention for talking about warming spell, but he did not suspect until now, that Snape had such a sense of humor - apparently he let himself go only among his own. Harry felt pride and joy: the professor accepted him - _and maybe even liked him?_

\- What's so cheerful in that letter? - Ron tried to look over his shoulder and read the parchment.

Harry quickly rolled it and put it in his trouser pocket - before the detention he must go and fetch the robe – by the time he get's back to the Tower the castle will get cooler, and he needs something to keep the book, rather than carry it in his hand. Without changing the cheerful face he turned to his friend.

\- Snape reminds me of today's detention – he has prepared a "special task" for me.

\- And that makes you so happy? From what we know about him a special task means probably chopping worms or other horror.

Harry shrugged saying:

\- I will not cry over it. What does not kill me makes me stronger. - He was definitely in the mood for life wisdom. - Anyway, nothing annoys him more than student's good humor - I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me worrying.

\- That's right. - Ron confirmed, throwing the Potions Master hostile look. Since he was not a master of the intellect he only now remembered. – You didn't have detention tonight! When did you get it?

\- At a meeting with the Headmaster – I told that he has problems with himself, because he spends too much time sitting in his cold dungeons.

Now Ron laughed, as everyone else listening to their conversation.

\- You told him right.

He smiled modestly in response, with a shrug.  
\- It was worth it.

Snape looking at their joy easily guessed that they were talking about him. Sensing his eyes, Harry looked up and threw him another furtive wink, pointing out that despite all the games between the lions and snakes there is no more war between the two of them.

That made professor feel better, and even better when he thought that Dark Lord has also such a good humor as Potter.

 _It is true that it could change nothing, but it could also change a lot -_ contrary to his always gloomy appearance Master of Potions was an optimist.

* * *

For the first time Harry was alone in the Potions Master's chamber - _and with his official permission,_ but did not want to overuse that permission by going through the private rooms, so he just looked around the living room, while taking off his robe.

 _Duty first, he came here with a specific task_ – he took out the book, borrowed today from Voldemort's library and quickly found the warming spell he needed - the author pointed out, that it is best to use it on the floor - it is more efficient than throwing it on the walls, and more pleasurable what he found out walking barefoot in His bedroom.

He carefully read its main version, selecting with his finger and highlighting magically previously chosen additional functions. He put the book on the table and pulled out his wand - _time to do the magic._

The spell was not complicated and did not have any separate components – it only required a correct wave of wand and careful recitation - but it was consuming a lot of power - fortunately this was not a problem for Harry Potter.

He made it quickly, immediately feeling the effects. Snape wrote he should make himself feel like home; therefore he took off his shoes and sat comfortably on the couch, tucking his feet. He decided to get a closer look at his book _"Useful spells for home and yard"_ \- surely one would not expect to find such a position in the library of the Dark Castle.

Although the title was a little incentive for the youth Harry found really interesting things in it – he got caught up and completely forgot where he was. He felt surprisingly well at the professor's chambers, now that they were not so cold - there was peace and quiet and he could focus without inquisitive and noisy Griffons hanging around.

He was so absorbed that he did not notice the return of a professor who quietly opened the door and stood in the doorway pleasantly surprised.

* * *

First pleasant surprise was the warmth that filled his so far grim, icy dungeons. The second surprise was Harry, who sat comfortably on his couch - no one has ever sat this way in his chambers, even he himself - his presence and casual pose made the room look even more cozy and homey.

He wanted to clear his throat to signal its presence to the boy, but he suddenly stiffened - feeling someone's eyes and then looked up and seeing him smiled wide and warm - _at this moment Severus felt that he really came home._

 _Warm home, where someone was waiting for him and greeting him with a smile._

\- How do you like that, Professor? - Harry asked, as if in reference to his thoughts. Severus looked at him stunned. - I did not want to sit here freezing, but if you do not like the spell, - continued the boy, - I can remove it immediately – he tilted his head apologetically and looked pleadingly. - But it would be nice if you gave it a chance, if only for a few days.

 _Of course, Harry without waiting for him cast a spell and now he was not sure whether it was a good idea._ He smiled at him reassuringly, he never felt the need to do anything with it, and he did not want to use Headmaster's help, but now he had to admit that the return from the Dark Castle to the warm chambers was very pleasant.

\- It is OK, Mr. Potter. – He scanned the room with his magic. - You threw that on the floor? It is rather unusual.

\- I don't know why. - Harry shrugged, clearly not understanding how anyone could not think of that. - Heating the walls means that the heat radiating from them doesn't give a constant temperature cause it varies depending on how close you are to them and it requires more energy, the floor surface is smaller and heats the whole room the same way. - He smiled jauntily tilting her head.

\- And cold is always the worst for your feet - especially when getting up in the morning placing the feet on the cold floor is very unpleasant. - Seeing that Snape is not angry, Harry got quite confident and comfortable explaining characteristics of a spell. - It's better than the one that Dumbledore threw in other rooms of Hogwarts, because it does not adjust according to the temperature on the outside but adapts it to the wishes of the residents.

 _The boy went on in the lecturer mode_ – for the first time he saw him like that and had to admit that it suited him well.

\- You can set it to for centering wishes of all present or just to the feelings of the owner. It needs more power to throw than the standard renewable energy spell used by the Headmaster, but once thrown - it is charging itself from the air outside the building: sun, wind, etc.

\- And where have you found such a wonder? - He could not resist asking.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

\- Where do you think? - And immediately he answered him. - For Him the temperature is not important, but because others do not like the cold and feel uncomfortable with this or even suffer, He set in his castle low temperature and in dungeons even icy and also drawing power from his "guests."

He shrugged. - Of course, I told him at once that I do not intend to visit him in that cold dog-hole, so He found that spell, to set the temperature in His private rooms adjusted to caster's feelings and taught me to cast it, so it would adjust to me.

Severus watched him with awe, it was still a bit surprising but he had no doubt: the Dark Lord clearly tried very hard and Harry was clearly very happy with him.

\- You like to learn new spells, don't you?

The boy nodded happily.

\- Dumbledore keeps saying all the time that I'm the savior and the fate of the wizarding world depends on me, but he teaches me nothing nor explains anything and He does not have a problem with it; I just need to mention something and immediately He tries to help me with it - does not do it for me, but teaches me to deal with it by myself.

\- And you passed that knowledge to... Draco - he could not refrain from commenting – reproach was heard in his voice.

Harry grinned happily answering.

\- I could not let him look like a fool. - He cocked his head, as if thinking. - Anyway, I predicted that You and Lucius will try harder to be convincing. - He clucked, shaking his head over their incompetence. - It was not impressive.

\- We tried not to hurt him. - Severus replied haughtily saving his honor, but also with a hint of a smile - in fact at the beginning it was a bit of both but then they simply lost control of the situation, _but he will never admit that._

Harry just shook his head with a wry smile.

\- That's a how you call that ... - But soon sobered and looked at him closely.

\- And what about today's meeting? You do not look battered? Something new, that I might want to know?

Snape thought for a moment - _actually, there was something he should know._

\- Nothing special, he just discussed another action and sent us to get prepared. - Harry did not look too calmed, _right, their last action did not end well. There is no need for a boy to be nervous._ – He decided to try out this plan again, but this time someone will camouflage as Him, and He will wait in the back, to step in at the right moment, when they focus on that decoy. - Unconsciously he took Harry's style to not use any of Voldemort's names

Harry's forehead, for a while furrowed with anxiety now smoothed and concern vanished from his eyes. If he had any doubts so far, that would be enough to convince him - _Harry really cared for his Lord and worried about his safety._

No one would have predicted anything like this, and not just because it was just Harry Potter - _the boy was the first and will probably remain the only one._

The professor decided it was time to change the subject for slightly lighter.

\- Your idea to heat my chambers is good, but let me share with you, mine. - He called the castle kitchen for a pot of tea and then pulled out two glasses and a bottle of fiery whiskey.

Harry whistled up, and laughed shaking his head. Snape poured himself half a glass of whiskey, Harry about half of that - _getting students drunk is not a good way to develop a career, though, on the way back to the Tower today the boy should not meet anyone, and even if he did, he certainly would not go telling all about it -_ the rest of the glass he filled with tea.

\- I thought that tea is to be mixed with rum? - Harry raised an eyebrow, but without resistance accepted the drink and took a sip. - Not bad and it really helps to get warm.

They sat in silence, sipping their drinks. Snape thought that never before in no company he had felt as comfortable and relaxed as he does recently with Potter.

But all good things must come to an end. His tea together with the heat clearly got to Harry, making him sleepy and he could not stay here for the night, what a scandal it would be if he had not returned from the detention – Griffons not only would call the McGonagall and the Headmaster but probably even summoned the Aurors.

He sighed with regret looking at the dozing boy, remembering how nice it was to carry him in his arms the last time, but its better not to get used to such things, the Dark Lord would quickly teach him not to do that ever again.

Gently he shook Harry's arm, then threw a light sobering spell, he did not want to completely clean him from alcohol – _the boy needs to relax a little_ \- only to awaken, so that he would not have a problem going back to the Tower.

Harry opened his eyes, waking up. He looked around and smiled sheepishly.

\- I think I dozed off a little. - He threw Tempus. - Oh, shit. - He bit his lip, but Snape ignored his tongue. – Will you give me a pass?

\- I better escort you, so you wouldn't once again fell asleep somewhere along the way; because before you are found I'll be already in Azkaban. - He laughed ruefully, it was not entirely a joke _\- The Golden Boy was priceless and he was, after all, his officially declared enemy._

Harry looked at him apologetically.

\- That's our life, Professor. None of us has it easy.

Snape nodded. It was a fact, indeed, though since Harry started to meet with Voldemort, his life has improved a little, _and even more so since he found out about them._

\- Get up, Potter. - He gave the boy his shoes and because Harry had a problem with them cast a spell tying shoelaces and then helped him set up a robe and took the book from the couch to give it to him.

\- _"Useful spells for home and yard"?_ This is a book from His library?!

\- I know! Not bad, huh? - Harry shook his head laughing; - Imagine him in a pink apron with a broom cleaning up the house and yard.

Severus laughed, too, but quickly stopped. Definitely he could imagine that, only with Harry. And he felt heat rising up. _It is not wise to think that way about the boss's lover, especially his Boss - Harry was a child of his friend, and it is better to think of him - as a child -_ he reminded himself.

The boy meanwhile packed the book into his pocket and headed for the door, opened to him by the professor. They unhurriedly walked the empty corridors of the Castle, without seeing anyone on the way.

After saying goodnight to Harry at the portrait of the Fat Lady Severus returned back to his chambers.

When he opened the door he was again pleasantly surprised with the warming spell, but without Harry his room was no longer so warm and cozy.


	12. Chapter 12

**12\. Finally.**

The common room in the Gryffindor Tower should be empty at this time, with everyone already sleeping in their rooms. _No such luck,_ first thing Harry saw when he came silently through the whole behind the portrait were Ron and Hermione sitting in their favorite chairs by the fireplace. His friends immediately got up and approached him glad that he finally returned, although also obviously a little worried.

\- What happened to you, man? The detention should be finished before curfew. What did this ugly old bat gave you to do? - Said Ron, Hermione nodded confirming his statements but coming to him, she sniffed and immediately her face from anxious turned into angry and suspicious.

\- You've been drinking! We are here waiting for you all nerves and you stop to have a drink? On the school night? Have you lost your mind? How can you behave like that? And where did you get it?

Golden boy felt a little foolish. Indeed, it was so nice at Snape's, he did not think that his friends are waiting for him and worrying. Well, on the other hand ... _Maybe this is the right moment, after all, to finally start realizing next point of their plan_ – if his friends hear rumors without a warning they'll be even more angry.

He cleared his throat making embarrassed and apologetic face.

\- I'm sorry, I had not thought about it, but I was so awfully tired and pissed off after that detention, so when I met Draco...

\- Draco? - Ron said indignantly. - You're talking about the Slytherin worm by first name?

Harry nodded and easily answered with just as angry tone.

\- He is not a worm, Ron. Draco is a really nice guy and when he saw I'm in such a bad mood he offered me whiskey to improve the humor and we somehow forgot about the time...

His friend left the issue of Slytherin and widened his eyes on the new information.

\- Whisky? Firewhiskey? - Harry nodded. Ron widened his eyes even more with admiration and envy. - Gee, Harry! And how it tastes? I've never drank such a strong alcohol.

Before Harry could answer Hermione did looking at both of them with a glare worthy of a basilisk.

\- And you will not until you're of age, Ronald Weasley. - She said firmly, at the moment really reminding him of his mother, giving him the same condemning and disappointed look and then she turned to the other boy.

\- I did not expect this from you ... – She clucked, shaking her head. - Really, this time you outdid yourself.

Harry rolled his eyes; Hermione really knew how to turn anything into a Greek tragedy.

\- Easy, Herm. You act like I fell into alcoholism; it is only a sip of whiskey - first time in my life. I never drank anything except butter beer couple of times in Hogsmeade. I was depressed and Draco wanted to help me forget about it - that's all.

The girl only frowned and Harry winced, _that overprotection was often useful but sometimes just annoying._

\- Come on, it was one time and certainly will not happen again, I promise. Draco as prefect took a bottle from some older Hufflepuffs – it's not like he bought it.

Harry colored his story lying brazenly, because he knew that his friends will never ask Malfoy about it, nor for his sake would talk to anyone else.

Hermione got even more outraged, this time on Draco:

\- He should report it to the professor or at least give the bottle to Filch, not take it for yourself. That's not proper Prefect's behavior. - She snorted like an angry cat.

\- Not himself, but for us. Herm, do you really want me to be in trouble again? Can't you forgive him - just once? For me? - He made sweet "I'm sorry" face and held out his hands in front of him, waving them in quite a successful attempt to imitate a puppy.

The girl sighed, still not very pleased but even though she did not like that explanation, in the end she only said:

\- You'd better go to bed and please, for the future beware of such numbers.

He nodded seriously and walked over to her, kissing her on the cheek.

\- Thanks Herm and please take it easy, you don't have to spend all the time worrying about all of us. Everything is alright. Good night.

The girl just waved him away but she was no longer that angry and maybe even a little amused. Ron was looking at both of them, without a word with blank expression, so Harry didn't bother waiting for him, and just went to the dormitory.

After he disappeared redhead got back to life and frowned with resentment, saying:

\- He kissed you.

The girl blinked, not really knowing what he meant.

\- On the cheek, for goodnight - as a friend. - She explained to him like to an idiot.

Ron reddened and almost yelled.

\- I'm your boyfriend and I can kiss you!

In response she grimaced tilting her head and asked curiously.

\- So - why don't you?

Clearly he was stuck again, so instead of waiting for an answer to this, his girlfriend just came and kissed him - briefly and fleetingly but straight on the mouth. Ron's eyes widened and he stood stiffly as if thunderstruck. She sweetly smiled at this and with just:

\- Good night, Ron. - Disappeared in her dormitory.

Ron stood there stunned for a few minutes before he stiffly like an automaton went upstairs and for a change, stopped in the middle of the room.

Harry, who has already washed and put on his pajamas, looked at this view slightly alarmed, and asked him very carefully.

\- Man - what happened?

The redhead smiled blissfully.

\- She kissed me.

Harry shook his head, laughing at his reaction and said seriously.

\- She is your girlfriend – she should kiss you.

\- Yes - Ron confirmed and kept grinning like a fool. Harry laughed again and left him to contemplate further that happiness, while he rolled over going to sleep.

* * *

Harry surprising everyone and himself the most, when he woke up the next day before the wake-up call, fully rested and not wanting to lie in bed waiting for the last moment to jump out and rush to get himself together - only to still be late for breakfast.

This time he calmly went to the bathroom and before his colleagues got up, took a long hot shower. Fresh and clean he appeared in the room, when everyone only just woke up grudgingly and reluctantly, maybe not everyone, Ron showed no signs of life.

Harry first tried standard methods, like screaming and struggling - without effect therefore he chose their traditional - pouring on his head a bucket of water ordered from the elves. This actually had some effect.

Ron jumped up from the bed with outstretched hands and her hair hanging in the pods - looking like real nightmare or the White Lady ghost – but he was ready to get back to his now wet bed so as a good friend Harry grabbed him by the arm and dragged into the bathroom, where he pushed him under a shower then opened ice cold water.

When Ron's really was awaken and started screaming and banging his fists on the door he changed the temperature of the shower to normal and told him to hurry up, because this time he will not wait. Meanwhile he returned to the bedroom and carefully chose his clothes for the day – since he decided that it was time to start showing interest in the person of one Draco Malfoy he has to look the right way.

He was not going to dress up like he would for Voldemort but he could not look like every other day - the boy who's interested in someone usually starts to care more about his appearance. Ron was on this issue infamous exception, though perhaps rightly so - before they got together Hermione already knew him from the worst side so no tuning and cultural behavior could change the first and settled impression.

He decided to wear a green shirt, maybe it was not too Gryffindor but in this color he always looked good and also the use of one of the Slytherin colors in a natural way will direct everyone's attention to his falling for Slytherin.

When he was ready to leave Ron only just crawled out of the bathroom. Harry handed him first coffee just delivered by the house elf to add him energy and announced shortly, sharply.

\- Five minutes. - Ron looked at him over the cup, with almost conscious look. – That's how long I will be waiting for you, and then I'll go by myself. We can not be always late. - He finished sharply and looked at his friend. Ron nodded that he understood, so Harry took his bag and went down to the common room.

There he was immediately approached by Hermione, looking for her boyfriend.

\- Where's Ron? He still can't gather himself on time? - She asked, shaking her head in disappointment. Then she looked closely at him and nodded approvingly. - You look good, Harry.

Harry smiled, satisfied with her praise and then tilted his head with a slight smirk.

\- This time it's your fault. - After her questioning glance he clarified. - Yesterday, instead of going to bed he stood with a silly smile in the middle of the room. Maybe you know why? - He asked quizzically raising eyebrow.

With a faint blush she smiled.

\- I know, he is still such a kid, but how long was I supposed wait until he would do something?

Harry just shrugged and cast Tempus.

\- I told him that I would wait five minutes. Apparently he did not care. Do you wanna go for breakfast or just stand here? - He looked around, the students systematically disappeared in the passage, a little more and they will be the only ones left here.

With a sigh, Hermione grimaced and decided.

\- There is no sense for us to be late, if he can not get himself together on time, let him starve, not us. - She gave a last look at the stairs to their dormitory and walked briskly toward the exit. - Lets go, Harry.

* * *

Never knowing, when the occasion may occur to go to the Dark Castle, Harry decided to better put the book he borrowed from Voldemort's library, into the bag and always have it with him.

Right after they finished eating, Hermione approached him about an essay for tomorrow's potions and just then he remembered about it and decided to quickly write something – anything, he did not have much time, because after lunch they had their first game - against Hufflepuff. He didn't plan to work hard, because no matter how hard he tried Snape would not give him a fair assessment but coming without anything could mean serious trouble.

Regardless of improving their personal relationships as a Potions Master Severus Snape was still for him just as mean and nasty as always and lack of homework will for sure immediately impose unnecessary nerves at the beginning of classes.

Looking for parchment and pen, Harry pulled out his book and lay down next to him, on still empty Ron's place. Hermione, of course, could not miss it – she immediately reached to check what's so interesting for the boy, who usually did not read anything but textbooks and even that tried to avoid.

\- "Useful spells for home and yard"? - She looked at him completely surprised. - And why do you need to know this?

Harry rubbed his neck, sensing an opportunity and acted slightly embarrassment, quickly removing the book from her hands and tucking it into a bag. He thought about the last afternoon with his beloved and felt heat burning up his cheeks. Shyly he lowered his head.

\- Draco is very good in such things. – He did not look up, not to laugh at her expression, because he was sure that her jaw dropped.

\- You know how he is always perfect looking, from head to toe. - He took a breath and finally looked at her, just as he expected, she looked like she saw Snape in scanty dress and stilettos dancing samba. He cleared his throat and finished. - I do not want to look like a loser, when I'm next to him.

The girl blinked and finally gathered herself enough to react.

\- And when are you gonna be next to Malfoy?! - In the meantime, every student within the earshot also started paying interest to their conversation. _Everything was going according to the plan._

Harry looked in the direction of the Slytherin table and met Draco's gaze, which he have felt since he and Hermione came into the Great Hall.

He smiled shyly at him and Draco immediately replied with wide grin. _Finally_ , he had been waiting all this time (first waiting for the attack and after that the whole day!) for Harry to finally get on with their plan. And now it starts. Yes, yes, yes!

He wanted so much for Harry to already start to pick him up, and he was really curious how does he plan to do it - of course he wanted for this to last as long as possible but on the other hand, he also wanted them to finally officially become a couple.

 _And then that idiot boyfriend of Harry's who is ashamed to admit they're together will regret his stupidity_ \- Draco could not understand how anyone would not want to admit being with Harry Potter, he was going to flaunt it at every opportunity.

 _But such a timid looks will not get them far -_ Draco decided to speed up things. He stood up and ordered his bodyguards to stay at the table while he went to Harry.

Meanwhile, Harry looked away from Draco and spread his parchment on the table to get to work.

Everyone present, especially the Slytherins and Gryffindors watched with interest the development of the situation. It was not as surprising as it would be before Friday, but after yesterday's action in Hogsmeade and especially after Harry returning with his so far enemy in his arms that should be expected - _but it's still a sensation of the season._

Hearing collective sigh around him, Harry looked up -Draco, still grinning was approached the Griffons' table, then he leaned forward, looking at the title of Harry's essay, because that was all Harry wrote so far. He sat down next to him on Ron's still free seat and blinked flirtatiously looking at him with a playful smile.

\- Oh, Harry. - He shook his head with a sigh. - You, are not prepared for Potions class, again? Really, you should not provoke the Good Professor like that... - he smiled even more broadly and held out his hand, putting it on Harry's hand. - I will be happy to help you.

 _Well, maybe it went faster than Harry had planned but help with work on Potions was not something he could let go. He can not always write essay either completely without concept or worse, in Hermione's style._ He pulled his hand from under Malfoy's hand and gathered his things, and then he took Draco's hand still lying on the table and squeezed it.

\- I will gladly accept your help, Draco. - Another collective sigh. - Only here it is a little too crowded - he looked around mockingly grinning at their audience. - Shall we go to one of the rooms in library? We will have there little more privacy.

Draco's smile could not be broader and more radiant.

\- But of course, Harry, I'm glad you asked for that. - He stood still holding Harry's hand and together they went to the door.

When they were almost out, Ron just came in and at the sight of them holding hands froze on the spot, blinking like an owl and catching breath in the same rhythm. Finally, he found a voice.

\- Dear Merlin, man, what are you doing with that Slytherin...

Harry interrupted his words not allowing him to complete with some not elaborate insult.

\- I'm going with Draco to write an essay for Potions.

\- Essay for Potions?! - Ron made a terrified face - _he had also forgotten about it._

Harry released Draco's hand and instead took his arm.

\- Then you need to find someone else to help. Draco is already taken. - Without waiting for an answer he led Malfoy out of the room, closing the door behind them. And immediately after that they heard from the other side shouts, laughter and other loud reactions to what just happened.

The only one silent was Ron, who the same way as it already recently happened stood with a numb expression looking at the door, until Hermione took pity of him. She came, grabbed his arm and led him to the table, good thing not all the dishes were gone. She quickly grabbed what she could and pushed the plate in his hand.

\- Eat, Ron. You have a long day ahead, and the game.

\- B- but ... - the redhead stammered pointing his left hand at the door, while in the right he held the plate.

\- Yes, Ron. Harry left with Malfoy and probably from now on they will leave together more often. - Ron slowly coming out of the dementia instead started falling into horror, but before he could say anything about it the girl finished. - Malfoy recently was not so bad, and he seems seriously interested in Harry - mutually. Do not interfere with it: everyone has the right to love.

The Griffons listening to them again burst into clamor.

 _Love - Golden Boy and Ferret Man?! Impossible!_

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the door Harry took his hand away and in a normal tone without that oversweet smile sighed and said to Draco, while accelerating pace.

\- Okay, let's get on with it; I would like to finish this essay before lunch. After the game, I will not have time for that - regardless of the outcome.

\- You do not anticipate losing to Hufflepuff? - He had no doubts that his Harry would win every game - maybe besides the Slytherins, _although if he starts to smile at Draco like this, he can beat them too._

He sighed inwardly - he would prefer that Harry was not only pretending but really interested in him but he did not lose his optimism.

 _That will come in time._


	13. Chapter 13

**13\. Green dragon of jealousy.**

\- Have we not agreed that we will not hurry? At this rate in a month we will be the good old marriage. Do you want that much to please his father? - Harry looked critically at Draco twisting corner of his mouth, demanding explanations.

Once they reached the library and locked themselves in a room to learn, he no longer had to pretend that he liked it.

\- I assure you that many men would like to become my husband. – Draco spat, without feeling guilty and without even trying to pretend remorse. – And, as I recall in the Great Hall you did not object and you yourself asked me to come here. - He finished with dignity, craning his aristocratic nose.

Harry could only shake his head, laughing inwardly at his face and knowing that further discussions would change nothing – _he just must be more careful next time and watch out for his ideas_ – he told himself, already more amused than angry.

\- I can do a lot, for a help in Potions.

Quickly considering the answer, Draco slyly squinted, immediately asking:

\- And what would you do, if I agree to be your partner at Potions? - The answer was loud laughter, thus he clarified the deal. - I'll help you at work, I'll even do everything myself, so perfect that you will get Outstanding.

Harry snorted and laughed even louder.

\- Sure, _I_ will get Outstanding from Snape. - He shook his head. - If it happened, then I am afraid that I wouldn't be the only one to get a heart attack.

Draco undeterred by his reaction would gladly further explain the benefits of his offer, but Harry did not let him get on it.

\- You said, that you would help me with this paper, why don't we get to work? I would like to finish it before lunch.

With a heavy sigh, his almost boyfriend nodded, but he did not worry much about his lack of enthusiasm - _this is just the beginning – he will get there in time._

* * *

Harry did not quite know what to expect from working with Draco, he did not have high hopes for the results of this aid, but on the other hand, Slytheron did not need much to beat Hermione on this.

But to his suprise he turned out to be a really good partner, and in those few hours Harry really learned a lot: about potions and about Draco.

At first he was a little disappointed that Slytherin made him think it up for himself, but at the end he had to admit that when there was someone who helped him and straightened bad thinking giving specific information – putting it all together was not so difficult.

Draco corrected errors, but did not change his style and after his explanations Harry really knew the subject and knew his paper, which so far – after doing homework with his friend - rarely happened.

Hermione, despite the declared good intentions did not have the patience, like at all, and quickly instead of helping him with his ideas, she simply dictated to him the whole papers or she took what he had come up with and upgraded in her own way - _without explaning what and why was wrong with it_ – so in the end, despite the fact that he had his homework he still was exactly in the same starting position when it came to the next one.

Today, once they finished he felt decidedly different - he wrote everything, understanding what it was about, and felt confident enough to decide that the next time he will try to do it himself in time, instead of putting it off to the last minute, and only then desperately seeking help.

\- Well Draco, I did not know that you have such a teaching talents. You really helped me. - _A little praise never did anyone any harm and besides, he honestly thought so._

The boy immediately brightened and without striving for modesty - _it does not fit the Malfoys_ \- he explained.

\- You are right, I'm a good teacher. - Harry snorted amused, but Draco ignored it and continued. - I have to be, how do you think Crabbe and Goyle made it to the OWLs? They are completely ignorant, I have to be good to force anything into their heads - but for me they are worth it. They are my closest - _my only_ true friends and I need to have them with me.

Harry nodded. It's true, when he thought about that, it was hard to believe that these two gorillas could have come this far, but he never expected Malfoy to have such dedication and concern for his colleagues. Gryffindors and not only they thought that Malfoy was just using these morons for his needs and there – he was helping them with learning.

 _Life is full of surprises. And Slytherins most of all, starting with The Heir of Slytherin._

Meanwhile, Draco continued.

\- I'm surprised you do not have better results – you catch the right meaning very quickly and understand all the most complicated stuff, with good help you could be pretty good – even with Potions. - He raised an eyebrow, nodding encouragingly. - If you want we can work together more often.

The proposal was worthy of consideration and although Draco's praise did not mean as much for him as those of Voldemort, they still gave him some joy and satisfaction.

\- Thanks Draco, it's really nice of you.

He gave him a smile and in a good mood they both packed their bags and went out into the hallway, where they saw almost everyone from their both houses, they were of course, standing on opposite sides of the corridor and throwing each other mischievous looks, but mainly pretending that they are very busy and did not pay any attention to them.

Harry scoffed and took Draco's hand - _before he gets the idea to embrace him or something even more emotional –_ officially thanked for help and then turned to his team.

\- What are you all doing, just standing here – we have a match right after lunch. - He clapped his hands. – Quickly, move to the Tower, we need to concentrate and discuss the last details. Go, now. - He waved his hands, herding them.

\- You'll be great, Harry. I believe in you. – Draco called after him, and Harry hissed and rolled his eyes.

 _Maybe spinning intrigues with Draco was not such a good idea ... He was probably even worse actor (and conspirator) than his father.  
_

 _And he was the best - after Snape – of Voldemort's men!_

 _And with such servants my Dark Lord wants to rule the world?! I have a bad feeling about this. Dear gods!_

* * *

Both teams got out onto the field greeted with applause of their homes and whistles of their rivals and Slytherins, who happened to be against both teams: Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, _well actually, they were always against every other team._

Apart from one Slytherin, who watched Gryffindor captain with unconcealed delight while new Hufflepuff captain and Defender - a Grayson or something - who replaced Diggory he gave a look with pure venom. _This pathetic wasp dared to ogle his Harry!_

While Draco was shaking with anger, "his Harry" on the other hand did not mind that at all. He was indeed very happy and immediately decided to use it. He held Hufflepuff's hand a few seconds longer than he should and saluting him smiled shyly, as if he was hiding the same recognition, he had seen in his opponent's eyes.

 _If he gets to him interested enough to go after him – Gryffindor's chasers will have easier job..._

His plan worked perfectly – Marcus Grayson while paying too much attention to his maneuvers missed lots of balls. Laughing his cute ass off _(inwardly),_ Harry threw him an apologetic look and continued looking out for the Snitch in the most eye-catching poses.

Draco, of course, had seen through his game, but still looking at this he increasingly boiled with rage and when after a spectacular Harry's ride, with a warm smile toward the Hufflepuff, this loser licked his mouth – Draco snapped and without thinking fired a vicious stinging curse straight into his ass.

Surprised Grayson dropped off his broom, but fortunately for him, Harry saw it in time and instantly went down catching him onto his broom just a few meters above the ground. Delighted Hufflepuff gave him a grateful look and Draco would probably hit him again with another spell, if it wasn't for Madam Hooch, who easily saw whence a curse came and went over to their stands to find and punish the guilty wizard.

But it is not so easy to catch Slytherin. Snape, who have been watching Potter's intrigue and Malfoy's fuming, amused with the whole circus, immediately get into a discussion with arguments she could not refute:

\- Yeah, sure - Slytherin would attack Hufflepuff, just when they are playing against Gryffindor?! And what would be his purpose? For sure it was the Gryffindor, who threw a spell, but specifically directed it first to their stands, to confuse her. After all, who could really think that the Slytherins would be helping Gryffindors?

Madam Hooch grimaced and shook her head, unconvinced by his speech, however, before they had time to warm up the discussion there was a loud roar. When Grayson summoned his broom to return to his position - next to it also showed up a Snitch and Harry easily just took it.

Grayson, still sitting in front of him on a broom instead of being sorry for his team losing - 250 to 20 – looked deeply into Harry's eyes congratulating him.

Draco unconsciously raised his wand, luckily for him Zabini sitting next to him, grabbed his hand and pinned to the bench – _it's a miracle that with the previous action Malfoy did not get them in trouble and now he wants to repeat it while Hooch is still watching them suspiciously?_

\- Calm down, you idiot, what's wrong with you? Are you so horny for this Potter?

Draco gave him a sharp look and struggled snorting with anger but finally took a deep breath and gave up. _Harry has already landed on the ground and dropped his ballast._

Gryffindor team danced their dance of victory and raising their fists triumphantly headed to the dressing room, bidden farewell with loud cheers of their home and delimiting cries of others.

Hufflepuff's captain after a few not very gentle hits on the head from his players and scoffed by the rest of the House finally sobered up. Rubbing painful place he looked toward the Slytherin grandstands and met stinging eyes of one Draco Malfoy.

 _Yes, of course, for a couple of days Hogwarts was buzzing with rumors that those two are, or soon will be together._

He looked at Potter, who celebrated the victory completely ignoring him and shamefully fled off the field. How could he get so screwed? Because of his idiotic infatuation, Hufflepuff has strengthened their last position not only in the Quidditch Cup but also House Cup.

Dear Merlin, His House will never forgive him that game. He can say goodbye to the position of the captain.

 _Damn you Potter and damn that cute ass of yours!_


	14. Chapter 14

**14\. That is what a lion and a snake like the most.**

After winning the match, warm and still full of adrenaline, Harry wanted nothing more than to find himself in the Dark Castle in Voldemort's embrace, unfortunately, even though he tried, he had no chance to escape.

His team did not leave him alone, patting on the back and remembering with a laugh, the more interesting moments of the game.

Later, however, he decided that it may be even better this way; he recently spent far too much time there.

The game ended just in time for the players to change and surrounded by a laughing crowd of Gryffindors walk triumphantly into the Great Hall for dinner.

Headmaster congratulated them, which was not met by other Houses with the same enthusiasm as Gryffindor, Slytherin House especially, because thanks to the result of today's game, Gryffindor jumped to first place surpassing the Ravenclaw while they were still in third place.

At least there was no threat of a further decline because Hufflepuff dropped to the bottom of their ranking so low so far unknown at Hogwarts, but their chances to go up again were no good, when their captain helped rivals instead of focusing on bringing the Gryffindor down and adoringly stared at their bloody Potter.

Although, objectively everyone had to say, it was a sight to behold. Laughing Harry with flushed cheeks, disheveled, slightly damp hair and sparkling eyes looked like he just got out of bed and was asking to drag him back there.

Draco's infatuation was completely understandable, actually it was rather sweet, but the image of the Prince of Slytherin should be dark and dangerous and not sweet, pink and fluffy.

Unfortunately, today Hufflepuffs were not the only ones without any reasons to smile...

 _Their only hope was the Potions Master - if he can not straight him up they are lost._

* * *

Severus not only perfectly read the mood of his charges but fully agreed with them. He knew that the boys had agreed to pretend friendship and then a romance, but he also knew that the first information about their friendship was enough to arouse the Dark Lord's fury - even though it was also his plan.

That's why he was sure that Potter was not going to accelerate matters, he would rather slow down, so that his beloved could get used to it

Today's performance at breakfast and another one during the match, (although it fortunately was only noticed by the Slytherins) were only Draco's ideas and he had no doubt where it came from. Such looks he sent to the Griffon can not be pretended, he was never this good at pretending, contrary to popular opinion Slytherins in general - and especially that Slytherin - were not deceptive schemers.

Draco Malfoy could not lie, even if it was to save his life.

The worst, however, for Severus was that it was his entire fault, he was the first to tell Lucius about the alleged "infatuation" of his son, and he told the young Malfoy to make a deal with Potter...

And now unfortunately, this attraction has become a reality. Therefore _, He_ must do something about it.

 _And he was 100 percent sure that Draco was only interested in girls, so far he always chased one after another!_

He sighed, looking into the green, happy eyes, because although his thoughts were focused on Draco he kept his eyes on Potter.

* * *

Harry felt the stares of almost all the students and some of the professors and while before the holidays he would be flustered and tried to hide from them, now he felt quite confident. Since he had a lover he acquired self-confidence. He knew that they don't watch him with curiosity or malice.

He saw admiration, even in the eyes of declared enemies - Slytherins, _especially one of them._

He sighed inwardly, once again thinking that scheming with Malfoy was not such a good idea. When Draco came to him he thought that it was great idea and would give him peace and freedom to meet with Voldemort, but now he feared it will not be like that at all.

He has seen where the spell that knocked Grayson of the broom came from and although it worked out in his favor, he was not happy about it.

His Dark Lord had many sources of information and for sure someone will tell him about it and he knew that while for him playing for / with Grayson and later Draco's attack were just a source of entertainment, for Lord Voldemort it will not be a laughing matter.

He will be angry and hurt because for the most powerful sorcerer in the world he was surprisingly insecure and all the time he needed the confirmation that Harry really wants to be with him.

The longer the boy thought about it, the less funny this situation was for him and the thought of his upset warlock circulating furiously behind his Castle walls made him feel more and more guilty.

After their last conversation the man certainly would not call him, and will pretend that nothing happened, but Harry still should go there to calm him down.

Today, he will rather have no chance for that, the party after winning the match can not take place without captain and certainly his absence would not go unnoticed, but he can get up early tomorrow and go to the Dark Castle, if only for an hour.

 _Definitely – he should and he would do that._

He nodded to something Seamus said, that he didn't even hear, but it provoked laughter all around the table. All the time he could feel Malfoy's hot gaze but now he just was not in the mood for their game. Playing that he was having fun for the Gryffindors, when he really did not want neither to have fun nor to be in their company, was tiring enough.

He raised his eyes to Snape and smiled in response receiving a mischievous grin, which, however, was accompanied by joyful flashes in the eye. Immediately he felt better - since he had to play all the time he began to better understand his Professor and started to appreciate his acerbic company.

 _After all, at Hogwarts only when with him he could really be himself._

* * *

After dinner, instead of the usual disperse to their private affairs, all the Gryffindors in one laughing group went to the Tower and the real fun began. Despite the attack of Death Eaters at Malfoy, which interrupted a trip to Hogsmeade younger students managed to make a purchase at HoneyDukes and at Zonko's and older provided themselves at "Alcohols of the World".

Other necessary things were brought to them by elves, who loved pleasing the students and always helped organizing such events.

Having decided on visiting Voldemort in the morning, Harry gave up on alcohol and sat in his favorite chair with pumpkin juice, brought by Dobby. Hermione sat next to him with the same glass - fortunately she has already grown out of S.P.E.W. - and together they watched Ron having fun with the rest of the team.

His girlfriend was not happy about how much butter beer redhead devoured but let him do that without saying a word, because after all they won the match, and Ron did a wonderful job as a defender... And he was the hero of the evening, gathering attention and relieving Harry, who thus could step aside because today he was not the only one everyone wanted to talk to and have a drink with.

Their friend sensed their eyes and turned to them with a wide joyful smile; lifting the bottle in a toast, Harry and Hermione also lifted their glasses. Ron's joy gave them joy, the redhead rarely had a chance to shine in the spotlight, and he deserved it after all the years of being in the shadow of Harry Potter.

However, the quiet moments of happiness were not in Hermione's style.

\- What is it with you and Malfoy? - After a while came not entirely unexpected question.

\- And what is it? – He answered with the question, she just closed her eyes and sighed and Harry laughed. - Nothing. - The doubting curve of her mouth made him laugh again. - Nothing yet, I do not know what will be. Malfoy is not as bad and if you get to know him he's OK - and I do not mean his blond hair and a firm butt.

Hermione grimaced in disgust; she did not consider this amusing but did not comment, so he also became serious.

\- He is not just a nasty little Slytherin, who played nasty little tricks on us. He is intelligent guy and you can have really interesting conversation with him.

He looked at her tilting his head and leaned forward conspiratorially lifting a finger to his lips, Hermione automatically also leaned forward, listening intently. Harry looked around and said quietly.

\- Do not tell anyone, because Draco would not want that, but he also is not a selfish asshole.

The girl snorted and tried to pull away, but Harry was not finished.

\- He helps Crabbe and Goyle with their classes. He could quickly write his own work and have fun but instead he's sitting with them and reading for them aloud, explaining, trying to put something into their blunt heads.

His friend looked at him suspiciously.

\- And he told you that. - She snorted. – He forgot to add, how modest he is.

Harry laughed, straightening in his chair.

\- You know that he helped me today with Potions? He was really great as a teacher, so I praised him, and he said that he must be good to teach those two anything. Think about that: do you think that these two bundles could pass any exam without a help?

Hermione nodded, it sounded sensible. However, it drew her attention to something else.

\- You really like him?! - She said with a very puzzled expression.

In response he just shrugged. Yes, in fact, he liked Draco, but did not "like" him – bat that was not an official information.

\- If you don't look at him as a declared enemy, you can see also good things.

\- But he is our declared enemy. – Ron, who had just reached them and heard their last sentences, could not help himself.

With a sigh, Harry explained to him again, _and certainly not for the last time._

\- Our declared enemy is Voldemort. - Ron flinched, even though he was accustomed to using this name by his friend. - The fact that Draco is a Slytherin does not mean that he is on his side. - _But in the fact he is, of Dear Gods, how much I have to lie to be with Volde, but - he is certainly worth it._

He continued seriously and emphatically.

\- Dumbledore always says that "we have to keep together not fight each other and work together to defeat You-Know-Who."

\- But he does not say that you have to date this blindworm. - Ron could not help but comment.

\- I do not date him. ...Yet. - The redhead winced. - And he is not a worm, but my colleague, maybe even a friend. - Ron snorted with indignation and Harry sighed again. - You've seen him fight the Death Eaters; moreover, he had already started to behave towards us decently, so you could also try. I ... - He emphasized, - ... I'm going to spend more time with him so as my friend you got him in the package.

Seeing that the redhead again opens his mouth, he quickly and finally finished matters.

\- You do not have to always stick with us if Draco bothers you, when I'm with him you can leave us. - He smiled maliciously. - Actually, I would prefer that you do so.

Ron made a disgusted face.

\- Do not worry; I have no intention to become friends with this ferret. If you want that, it is your business. I will not tell you what to do, no offense but I do not share your taste in men.

\- No problem, I don't share your taste in girls. - He looked at his friend. – Sorry, Herm. - She nodded. - We are friends, but we have our own affairs. Fine? - He reached out and they shook hands.

\- Okay, I do not support you on that, but it's your business.

* * *

Although the winners party ended quite late, on the next morning Harry woke up without a problem, rise and shine and eager to get to his Lord as soon as possible. Quickly and quietly he took his clothes and slipped into the bathroom and then slipped out into the corridor.

He did not have to go to the R-Room, to use the Portkey but if he did it in the chambers of the Gryffindor portraits would start to gossip and the hallways in their Tower were also full of them. It is better to be careful and not be seen.

When he reached his destination he shut the door and put the bag on the chair, recommending that Room to not let anyone in while waiting for him, so after returning he will be able to immediately go for breakfast.

He turned the ring, as always, and as always it warmed his heart but when he found himself in the Dark Lord's bedroom instead of his love he saw a stranger wizard. Smaller and long-haired – quite good-looking he must admit, _but he was not Voldemort!_

But before he could get nervous and start yelling, he recalled. After a night of winding up his Lord probably had to use this nervous energy, and the last time, when he was so worried about him, he promised that on the next action he will go in disguise and will not risk his safety.

The wizard looked at him, while still a little anxious Harry slowly walked over to him and took his hand, instantly breathing a sigh of relief. Instead of gentle hands of this model he felt the familiar long and narrow fingers with sharp claws.

He moved closer and looked with disgust at the alien face, then closed his eyes and raised his hand with relief sliding it over the cool smooth skin, with pleasure he stroked his raised eyebrows and the flat nose reaching the dry thin lips. He pulled himself up, kissing them greedily.

 _Yes, it was undoubtedly his beloved Snake._

Voldemort did not feel very happy when Harry looked at him, with this strange look in his eyes but when the boy touched him and sighed with relief, he also sighed, after a whole night of worrying, such behavior was like a balm for his aching soul.

 _It's good, that he did not use Polyjuice but instead used the glamour._

Harry confirmed it, without opening his eyes he murmured.

\- Well, thank god you threw glamour instead of drinking Polyjuice. I could not kiss a stranger - even knowing that it is you inside.

Voldemort also purred delighted by this declaration, hugging him tighter and then quickly got rid of the glamour. He still had time to throw it again and now he wanted to look into Harry's eyes. Gently he took his chin and lifted boy's face and kissed his lips caressing them with his tongue and then the inside of his mouth.

When the kiss was over Harry automatically opened his eyes and grinned seeing his own face. Voldemort lost his breath at the sight, _he had no idea what he did to deserve this but he knew that he will never let anyone take that away from him._

He slid his hands on the boy's back and buttocks then thighs lifting him up, Harry immediately folded his legs around his hips and strongly embraced his neck pressing himself even closer for another deep kiss.

Without taking his lips away, he walked blindly searching for any flat surface, and finally came to the table. With one move he sent all the scrolls to the floor and put the boy on it.

His mouth tasted brilliant but he wanted more, nonverbally he got rid of his lover's robes and spread his thighs, Harry lay before him with his back on the table, and shivered with a guttural groan bending in an arc, when he carefully slid his tongue licking off first salty-bitter drops.

 _Voldemort also shivered - this is exactly what a lion and a snake like the most._


	15. Chapter 15

**15\. Thank Merlin!**

After giving Harry last long, tender kiss Voldemort disappeared behind the door and the boy for a moment felt like a housewife, who remains politely and safely in the castle, while Lord of the Castle, her husband - warrior goes to fight.

But he quickly recovered from this and shook his head laughing; he adjusted his robes and looked around, to make sure there was nothing he left behind.

 _It might be a nice thought of living in the Dark Castle with his beloved but sitting politely in the house? No way!_ Harry himself was a warrior; he had his own life and his own affairs.

And now his affairs were in Hogwarts.

He turned the ring, going back to the R-Room and took his things, only now noticing that once again he forgot to take with him to the castle a book, which he borrowed earlier from Voldemort. Although, if he had taken it with him, he would surely bring it back. _There was always something (someone) distracting him there..._

Harry wondered briefly for how much longer, will he be carrying it around?

He cast Tempus, unfortunately it was already after breakfast, but he still had time to get to the classes on time.

Pleased with himself he walked briskly towards the dungeons. He could not deny that his beloved had a tough night but in return received from him a wonderful morning.

He probably should feel tired, but instead was full of energy _\- no black coffee would have such effect as the Dark Lord._

When Harry appeared in the corridor outside the Potions Room, everyone already present there stared at him in amazement.

 _Golden Boy smiling broadly - just before the Potions lesson? They have not seen that yet._

As much as one would like to say that the students fell silent and froze in shock, it was not quite like that. Before Snape's classes everyone was already stiff and silent, frantically trying to call up from the depths of memory any, ever acquired knowledge of potions.

Even Hermione, who liked to think, that she knows everything _(often even better than the professors)_ before these lessons was losing confidence.

Snape always knew how to mess things up, so that the correct (according to the manual) answer turned out to be wrong - this made the girl incredibly frustrated and she studied even more diligently, only to be even more brutally ridiculed by the Potions Master.

He always found something that she should, but had not noticed.

Of course, in this group of uncertain and / or frightened disciples was an exception - the only exception, and therefore, in accordance to the tradition proving the rule - beautiful, smart and always being right blond ideal _– at least that was what he thought (and said) about himself_ \- Draco Malfoy.

This morning did not go according to his plan, because instead of trying to win his future boyfriend he could only look with disappointment at his vacant place at the table.

Fortunately, after breakfast Harry showed up. And unfortunately - his wide smile and a dreamy gaze said clearly that morning he spent with his ... as he called him "boyfriend." Draco growled inwardly, because there was nothing he could do about it _\- yet..._

Dazzling smile with which Harry appeared in the hallway automatically triggered in response the same on all the faces turned to him. That smile dazzled and attracted everyone around.

But before enchanted moths moved toward him, the way was blocked and this view covered by even more happily smiling and as always willing to help _\- mentioned above_ \- Draco Malfoy.

\- Harry, Harry. - He clucked softly, shaking his head, then raised his hand resting fingers on his collarbones. - You missed breakfast today. - Full of reproach, sad look replaced the joy showed earlier.

Harry apologetically shrugged, making his sweet kitten impression, sweetie who knew that he did wrong, but also knew that he will be forgiven. _He had no doubt that Draco guessed the reason of his absence, he was only hoping that he will keep their deal and will not spill the beans._

Draco shook his head again and even theatrically sighed, but he could not be angry with this disheveled kitten.

\- Do you remember that today we are working together? I hope you have not lost a meal to impress me with your knowledge. You do remember that I have promised to help you?

Harry in response only laughed quietly, without explaining anything. Yesterday he thought that Draco was not good for conspirator – _he was soo wrong._

* * *

There were moments when Severus thanked Merlin _\- and any other interested –_ for getting a job as teacher at Hogwarts. And this morning was one of those rare occasions.

Yesterday evening, the Dark Lord was in a very bad mood, which recently rarely happened.

Of course, he had no doubt what was the cause of this. During the match, and after that he really enjoyed the adventures of Potter and his suitors, now he cursed all three of them.

Fortunately _, (thank Merlin, etc.)_ his work did not allow him to take part in today's action - if Voldemort decided to personally participate in it, most certainly it was to payback anyone and everyone who came in his way for both nervous evening and undoubtedly restless night and therefore he would show no mercy not only for Muggles but also his servants.

He rubbed his aching neck, yesterday he was so whacked that back in the castle, he only took potions and slept where he sat - on the couch. Now he was paying for it, he was not of the age, to sleep just anywhere and wake up rise and shine.

He took another potion, briefly wondering if there are not more of them inside his body than on the shelves in the cupboards and muttering insults at anyone who came to his mind he went to the Great Hall.

 _Potter of course was not there, certainly sleeping off yesterday's events - cheeky little shit._

Lately he had somehow forgotten how much he hated the boy. Now the feeling returned, and when the Headmaster leaned forward, as usually moaning: " _how this poor child surely could not sleep through the night because of this nasty Voldemort"_ , he almost answered him that: _this obnoxious brat is not bothered by the Dark Lord but I was tormented by him..._

But he had enough self-control and self-preservation, to just look at the old man furiously and answer customary.

\- Don't be such a mother hen, Albus, he'll be fine. - " _I was the one tortured yesterday, and you only care about your Wonder Boy!"_ He left unsaid.

Headmaster, troubled as always, just nodded his head, but at least _(thank Merlin),_ left him alone.

Severus continued to wheeze inwardly, feasting on his porridge – by eating in the nerves he definitely will get ulcers. _Nasty brat – it's all because of him._

* * *

The first thing he saw after coming into the hall before the Potions Room was just that nasty little brat, and his joyful expression and lazy movements, combined with the absence at breakfast told him everything…

And suddenly he began to envy the other Death Eaters _\- they will certainly have a great time during the rally, and he must stay in that school!_

 _All because of Harry Potter._

 _Thank Merlin (and everyone else) for Harry Potter because he is and will be the only one who can cope with the volatile and explosive Dark Lord._

\- And what are you waiting for? - He threw happily, though viciously. - The room is open and classes have already started. Anyone late will lose five points. – He was happily watching how students jostle and stumble rushing to their seats. And when they all sat down... - Please put the parchments with your work on the table. - ... Immediately they jumped up to run to his table.

After gathering all today's assignments Severus hastily copied onto the board pre-prepared instructions and ordered the students to go to work. If they had read the book as ordered – they will cope; if not - they were not worth his time.

It did not surprise him that Malfoy and Potter sat together; their friendship seemed to have passed the first stage of suspicion and uncertainty.

In contrast to the last time when he told them to work together, this day Harry was actively involved in the preparations. The boys silently exchanged comments and ideally working together quickly left the rest of the group far behind them.

Including Miss Granger, who did quite well by herself, but left to work with the Weasley she could not count on any help - on the contrary she always had to keep an eye on him, because trying to be of some use he could destroy her work.

Cocking his ear for any sounds from the tables and students pots he started checking their papers. He gave so many of them that if he waited with reading for the return to his chambers, he would not have time for anything else.

At the very top, as usual, was the work of Hermione Granger, who instead of just leaving it and going to her table, stuck out in the middle of the room, waiting for all of student to do it, so she could put her paper on the top.

 _What a nagging wench..._

He said their papers were to be three feet long - that parchment had six. He decorated in red the proper length and crossed out the rest. _That girl will probably never learn, how to listen to commands._

He looked through the text: it was transparent - a pity that on the three feet she did not even get to the half of the topic. For a moment he hesitated whether to give her Poor or Dreadful, but he quickly decided – _Griffon was dreadful and therefore her work was dreadful!_

 _(And "D" looked so nicely in the red circle...)_

Next: Harry Potter. He gave it quick look and after that looked more closely. Probably for the first time in the history the boy seemed to know what he was writing about, and references to the Quidditch indicated that his smart friend did not check his work.

 _Nevertheless, the paper was good, right conclusions and comparisons also were right._

 _The work was acceptable, but in truth the boy exceeded his expectations, so why not? Hmm ... if he wrote just the letters, one might not notice that, so he therefore wrote, full words in capitals: "EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS"._

 _Everybody claimed (and quite rightly) that he favors Malfoy, so why_ _not favoring his boyfriend? And that will definitely make Granger go mad._

He would like to see all that fuss in person, but had no doubt that Harry will tell him everything when he comes to him asking: _how could you do this to me!_ Although he did not do it just to see him again in his chambers. He was just BAD and none of the Griffons should forget that. ..

He cackled wickedly (inwardly), and checked rest of the papers. He did not have to read them to give grades: _Draco Malfoy - Outstanding, Longbottom - another Poor, just as Weasley, Crabbe – Acceptable, Goyle - the same. And all the others? - He was in a good mood - so also Acceptable._

Which meant that today, Miss "I know it all" got the worst grade of them all. He hated being the teacher but for such moments as this it was worth the bother.

Time passes quickly when you're having fun, and therefore also classes in potions have come to an end. And fifteen minutes earlier the professor instructed to stop and leave cauldrons: he will decide if any of their "potions for non-healing wounds from magical blades" are suitable for inclusion in the inventory of the hospital wing.

He started from the end of the class: _Granger and Weasley, not so bad, but it took them too long to get there._

\- Miss Granger - Acceptable, Mr. Weasley - Poor. Please pour the potion into vials.

Hermione hissed, but did not speak. _No problem – he'll get to her._

 _Let's move on. Thomas and Longbottom: an elixir might even be working but the appearance was unacceptable,_ so he got rid of it, evaluating:

\- Two Poors.

 _Crabbe and Goyle: hideous slush, potentially explosive_ , he immediately disappeared that.

\- Acceptable.

He could hear the murmur of indignant Griffons but ignored them, continuing walking along the tables and handing out the assessment:

Gryffindor – Poor and Dreadful, Slytherin - Acceptable.

He finally reached the sole, perfect elixir.

\- Please pour everything into vials. Mr. Malfoy - Outstanding, Mr. Potter - Exceeds Expectations. – _Why not let them know his good heart?_

Mr. Potter formally bridled but he clearly saw his joy when he threw the kind of sarcastically.

\- Thank you, Professor.

He nodded and wanted to turn around when he was stopped by not satisfied Mr. Malfoy.

\- Why did you give Harry only Exceeds Expectations? We worked together and elixir is ideal. He should get Outstanding, just like me.

Snape gritted his teeth, he understood that Draco was fighting for the affection of his Chosen One, but he should know that such behavior was unacceptable. _If he was not a Slytherin..._

\- Mr. Malfoy, do you suggest that I can not properly evaluate my students? - His voice was quiet, calm, deceptively polite, but everyone tried to move as far away from Malfoy as they could.

Everyone except for Potter, who took matters into his own hands.

\- I'm sorry sir; I would never dare to undermine your way of judging. I am very happy with my grade. - He caught his partner's hand, pulling him down and whispering vague enough that a professor could pretend not to hear him.

\- Sit down, you idiot!

Fortunately, this "idiot" listened to him and Severus could get to the last / the best part of today's activities.

\- There are your papers. - He waved his wand, sending them around the class and waited for the results.

The first was surprised and delighted choking from Harry and he almost smiled seeing boy's smile _. He really needs to work on self-control._ Then rough snort: _Draco_ , this time he did not stop a malicious grin.

He ignored all the other reactions, waiting for the loud sucking air, the sound of pulling chair and then, as always, annoyingly shrill Granger's clamor.

\- Professor, this is a mistake. I wrote everything, you can not give me that… - She couldn't even say her grade.

With satisfaction he replied:

\- Minus five points for not complying with the instructions and challenging the evaluation.

The girl gasped in shock, more in anger than grief, therefore he instructed her:

\- Please read the description for said homework. – Griffon leaned, with trembling hands opening the notebook. - Out loud. - He added.

\- Read the next chapter and describe on three feet of parchment the process of preparing a potion for non-healing wounds from magical blades. - She looked with resentment. - I described in details the whole process.

With satisfaction Professor replied:

\- On three feet of parchment you only described the process of preparing ingredients.

\- But ... but ... – She stammered, red with indignation.

Snape knew what she wanted to say, and accordingly responded.

\- Minus ten points for further questioning instructions and evaluation.

Unfortunately, the bell rang and it was time to stop this happy play. He gestured for the door and the students immediately hastily harvested their tables almost running to the door as soon as possible to escape from the class...

Except Granger, who had to be dragged out by her friends. Even when they disappeared behind the door, he could still hear her outraged comments.

He stretched leaning back comfortably in his chair.

 _It was a really good start of the day_. With other groups he admittedly will not have so much fun, but the thought of that scene will help him survive the rest of the day.


	16. Chapter 16

**16\. Tell me all about it.**

After _Finally_ getting out of the clutches of his friend, who stuck at him like a tick wailing on "how could I get such poor grade" and then an encore: "how could you get better one, and even almost the best?" Harry quickly ran to the Slytherin side of the corridor.

He decided that the only way to escape from her is to stay with Malfoy. That company will most certainly discourage griffon.

Except that when he reached the Slytherin it turned out that he jumped out of the frying pan into the fire. Draco greeted him with the words:

\- How could you, Potter? How could you say that to me! - He was indignant and as indicated calling him again: "Potter" hurt, deeply hurt.

Harry for a moment tried to figure out: what he meant? In the end he decided that is better to simply ask.

\- What did I say to you?

Draco threw him another gloomy look saying: "you very well know what you did", but graciously explained.

\- You called me an idiot.

 _Dear gods, another prim donna_. He tried a way that usually worked on everyone, including Voldemort:

\- Oh, Draco, I did not call you an idiot. I would not call you so, because it is not true. I just used the word, which I knew would get your attention. - He looked him straight in the eyes and sincerity radiated from his every word.

The boy for a moment watched him closely, suspiciously, and finally brightened up.

\- Okay, I forgive you. - He sniffed. – Just don't talk like that again. It wasn't nice.

Harry rolled his eyes (inwardly) and while still maintaining a serious, sincere face, he said firmly, although now with a note of disbelief.

\- That's an obvious untruth. How could you think that I'm serious? - He grimaced. - It is sad that you think of me like that... – He turned things upside down, _if Draco wants to play this way, no problem, he can do the same - let him apologize now._

Draco was stunned, staring at Harry in disbelief. Apparently no one so far dared to ever comment his behavior. Harry watched expectantly, with a slight smile, raising an eyebrow and Draco suddenly all flushed, opened his mouth probably wanting to speak, but only caught air.

Fortunately for him McGonagall just showed up in the hallway sparing him the humiliation.

Seeing the relief on the boy's face, Harry could not react differently than laughing and putting an arm around Draco, he pushed him toward the entrance to the class.

The blush of shame turned into a blush of happiness and Draco smiling as the sun, his eyes shining triumphantly walked inside. When Harry wanted to leave him and go to his seat next to Ron, Slytherin tugged on his arm.

\- Can we sit together?

This happiness and hope on his face frightened Harry a little, but looking at the other side of Ron, where Hermione still snorted and muttered under her breath he decided that this option is still better and answering with the smile he followed Malfoy to the Slytherin tables.

Amazingly, the Slytherins had nothing against him and talked with Harry as one of them – when the professor allowed that (or when she looked in the other direction) - although perhaps not surprisingly: apparently "Lord Malfoy" kept them on a short leash.

But all the time during the class he felt on the back Griffons sharp glances, especially Hermione's (and he thought that a girl had nothing against his " _relationship"_ with Draco), while Ron, who was so disappointed with him, now did not complain. He sighed inwardly; _no doubt, the girl will take her time during lunch to explain to him exactly and in detail what was her problem._

Just the thought of it made him lose his appetite.

Hermione was very sensitive to injustice, _although when he was the one stepped on and she had good grades her reaction was not that strong_. But today the fact that he got good grades, and she worse of all certainly will stoke her bitterness (although never in her life she would admit that - _she just wants justice for all!)_.

Harry truly loved her _as a friend_ , but sometimes he really wondered why. The girl was so often unbearable.

* * *

In the middle of Transmutation a first-year Slytherin knocked on the door and very aggravated, looking adoringly at Draco, reported that the Headmaster wants to see him immediately, and then he gave the same look to Harry, adding that: _Mr. Potter is also asked to go there_ and gave him a card with a password.

McGonagall cleared her throat, trying to draw the kid's attention.

\- Mr. Green. - She snapped in dry tone. – Little boy got abashed and looked at her, but seeing her expression looked down, awaiting the reprimand. - This information should be given to professor conducting classes, not students.

Little Green blushed:

\- I am sorry, professor.

McGonagall with sour expression shook her head.

\- You may go now.

\- Bu- but Headmaster... - Clearly upset student began to stutter, he just wanted to leave now. – H -he sa-said ... - He looked pleadingly and smoothly finished. – That it is an emergency and they have to come immediately. - He then fled from the class into the corridor.

Professor looked at them quizzically with furrowed brow, Harry shrugged his shoulders - he had no idea what could that be about. _Or rather, he should not have a clue_. McGonagall waved her hand.

\- Okay, go. And learn that spell for the next lesson.

The boys quickly packed up and left, shaking their heads, that: _yes, they understand and they will surely learn everything._

Once they walked toward Dumbledore's office Draco looked at him with a similar expression as their professor.

\- I wonder what that could be. What do you think Harry?

Harry again just shrugged.

He had his suspicions because the moment he entered Transfiguration class he felt in his head joyful, triumphant hiss, _the Dark Lord was very pleased_.

 _ **\- Haarry ...**_ \- Hearing this voice a shiver ran down his spine and he wanted to immediately rush to his lover.

The conclusion was obvious - today's Death Eaters' actions ended successfully, and because lately Harry was very upset for not being told about such things, this time Headmaster wanted to tell him right away.

 _But, why was he also asking to see Draco?_

* * *

\- Good, you are already here, boys. - Dumbledore rose from behind his desk when they entered and pointed chairs around a low small table. - Sit down, please. - And he took a seat next to Snape, who already sat there sipping tea.

 _It's getting interesting._ Harry began to wonder if he was not wrong, but if so - _what's going on here?_

\- Tea? - Headmaster raised teapot, but both boys shook their heads. No normal person could ever endure such sweet syrup.

Harry looked at Snape and shuddered when he took another sip. _He's probably protected by the inherent bitterness - or he cast a spell transforming that into fire whiskey..._

Meanwhile, Dumbledore just sat for a moment entwining his hands and Harry involuntarily began to get really upset.

Finally Snape had enough of this silence and spoke.

\- Your uncle was killed, Mr. Malfoy. - The boy froze. - Rudolf Lestrange. - ... And before Draco could speak he more specifically explained.

\- Death Eaters attacked this morning the Auror's post in his town and murdered them all. A few curses hit also in the residents - your uncle had to be on the way of a deadly spell.

He made a thoughtful face.

\- Maybe he had hoped to see his wife, who after fleeing from Azkaban returned to Voldemort? - He shrugged. - Deliberately or accidentally he got a deadly blow. I'm sorry, Draco. Your father will soon come to take you home.

Draco made a sad face, the death of his uncle Rudolf was not worrying him, but the thought that he would have to leave Harry alone with his devotees was very unpleasant.

Harry also officially mourned, the story was convincing, but he knew that Rudolf Lestrange also was a Death Eater – he definitely got hit and they left him, taking away his uniform.

 _And what about the others?_

\- And do you know what happened to the Death Eaters? - He turned to Snape, since he was the one providing information here.

\- Are you worried about the fate of Lord Voldemort's servants? - The professor said mockingly.

 _So they are all right,_ which was also proved by the joy of the Dark Lord himself. Harry again felt a tickling in his head, and another - urgent hiss.

 _ **\- Haarrry ...**_ \- Apparently his beloved wanted to boast before him about his success, as soon as possible.

 _And if Snape asks for that..._

\- I would rather suspect you to have such worries. - He replied sharply and defiantly.

Snape immediately caught on what he meant, and before Dumbledore could answer he scold him the way he wanted and expected.

\- Maybe another detention will help you understand the facts, Mr Potter. I have a supply of tentacula's venom to bottle and store in the warehouse. Tonight. - He saw a shadow in boy's eyes and a slight movement of his head. _Okay, so..._

\- Or perhaps it will be better if you take care of it right away. - The shadow disappeared. - I know that Professor Sprout's classes are canceled today so you will have the time until dinner - if you fail to deal with it all, you can finish in the evening

\- But ... – Draco groaned, but after the murderous look from the Head of His House closed his mouth, _today he annoyed him enough, on Harry's behalf._

Dumbledore had no such objections and despite the fact that he was outraged by the way Golden Boy spoke to Potion Master, he protested.

\- But, Professor Snape, at least let Harry begin after lunch. - He looked at his Hero with concern. - He should not miss a meal.

Snape winced, but also looked at him. _That's a fact that the boy often disappears during meals, he certainly believes that it is safer than missing classes but he can not live on love only._ Venomously he drawled.

\- As you wish, Headmaster. - Before Dumbledore could breathe a sigh of relief, he called Potter's mad elf. - Dobby, bring to my office lunch for Potter, he will need strength for the detention.

When the elf disappeared with a bow, he smiled meanly.

\- Does it satisfy you, Headmaster? - The old man sighed and shook his head, but did not make a comment. - If you don't want anything else from Mr. Potter, we'll leave you two, gentlemen. Let's go, Potter. - Waving his robes he moved toward the door without looking at them.

Harry bowed his head, hiding a smile and meekly followed the professor.

* * *

If Harry thought that when they get to the Office of the Potions Master he'll manage to escape directly to the Dark Lord, he was sorely disappointed.

As soon as he took out the Portkey Snape protested.

\- Hey, hey. And what about lunch? I told the Headmaster that you are gonna eat that. - He pointed to a big plate of sandwiches and the other with pastries, and jugs of pumpkin juice and tea.

\- Actually, you told Dobby to bring it here, you did not say that I will eat it. - Professor frowned, he did not find it funny. – Come on. Do I look like a starving? - He asked indignantly.

\- Yes. And you have to eat. - Hard, uncompromising command.

The boy looked at him in disbelief and seeing that he is not joking, with a sigh sat down and poured himself some juice and then grabbed the closest sandwich with bacon and tomato. He began to chew, but then paused to ask him a similar question.

\- And you, sir? Don't you have to eat too? You also don't look so good and that pile of food here would be enough for the Quidditch team.

\- Thank you, I'll go to lunch at the Great Hall.

Seeing doubt in boy's face he grimaced and surrendered, muttering about the insolent brats.

\- Happy? - He took a sandwich from the plate and started chewing.

\- In ecstasy.

Severus choked when his mind conjured the image of the boy actually in ecstasy. Harry looked at him with interest, but _(thank Merlin),_ did not press the topic.

* * *

\- There you are. - Harry barely had time to materialize in the Dark Castle and Voldemort immediately jumped up from his seat and ran to him, taking him into his arms and lifting from the ground, he even twisted with him around the room and in the end hugged him real tight. - Finally.

The boy had to laugh at this unprecedented show of affection.

\- I came as soon as I could, you did not expect that I would just disappear from classes because you were calling me? This is not an excuse for professors at Hogwarts. I must first come up with something and arrange the escape.

\- So what did you come up with?

Harry looked at him closely. Lately he had not seen him in such excellent humor. _Maybe this is the right moment?_

 _He already knew that for far too long and if the Dark Lord finds out that he kept it to himself, it will be very bad..._

\- Snape gave me detention.

Voldemort immediately understood, frowned and looked at him accusingly.

\- You told him! - He released him from his clutches. - Damn it, Harry, I told you I don't want that.

\- I did not tell him. – The man skeptically arched his mouth. – He knew. I don't know how, I did not ask, we did not talk about it. Only for some time he began to treat me a little differently, and started covering me from the Headmaster. - He paused, watching his lover's reactions. Voldemort did not say a thing, just watched him grimly.

\- Maybe he saw you at Hogwarts - I told you that it was too much risk. - He could not resist the little jab. - Or me here? I do not know, but even before the last kidnapping he behave differently, so I started to watch him, and he watched me ... - He moved close to his lover and embraced him, lifting his face to look him in the eye.

\- You can really trust him. He is still nasty Potions Master agonizing Harry Potter, but when we are alone he is completely different.

Voldemort continue to stand stiffly, not raising his arms to embrace him and even more frowned when the suspicion joined his anger.

\- How different?

Harry blinked, not really knowing what he meant, and finally realizing he lit up in a smile, and after a while even laughed.

\- Are you jealous?! - He stared at him in disbelief. - You're jealous of Snape! Dear gods. Do you really think I would be interested in him? - He grimaced tilting his head. - Or Snape in me? I'm not his type.

\- You're exactly his type. - The wizard was still sulking, but the anger had obviously already begun to leave, because he possessively put his arms around him.

\- It is impossible. - The boy said firmly. - He would not be interested in me - Harry Potter and he certainly would not be interested in _Your_ Harry Potter. - After the break, he added. – He is neither an idiot ... Nor suicidal.

Voldemort still did not look convinced, so he climbed on his fingers and pulled his face closer.

\- He doesn't look at me like that and I don't look at him like that, I don't see anyone that way. There is only you. - He kissed him, gently, tenderly, without passion but with a lot of affection. - **I'm only yours.**

The man finally stopped looking rigidly and suspicious, so Harry continued.

\- Thanks to him recently we could see each other so often. Your idea of friendship with Malfoy is good, but I don't want to unduly accelerate things and no one checks my detentions with Snape. Besides a couple of times when I was here for the night, he told Dumbs that he saw me going to the Room, and because that's the place I come back to with your Portkey, that excuse will never get old.

He let go of Voldemort, raising his hand with said Portkey, and they both looked at it for a moment. Finally completely reassured, the man pulled him tighter, a little grumpily continuing the subject.

\- But I still think that you did not have to say anything.

Harry rolled his eyes.

\- I told him nothing. But he is not stupid; he knows how to combine hints. - He cocked his head. - That's why you chose him; he is a good servant, because he's smart and loyal. I never talked to him about it, but I know that he knows, and he knows that I know that he knows. - He winced at the sentence, but that's the way it was.

\- And you also know that! You did not want to tell him, but you knew very well that he had guessed that. - He said firmly, knowing that he was right. _Voldemort could not have missed it, he simply denied this knowledge._

Not hearing the protests and being already pretty sure that everything is fine, he continued.  
\- I'm not saying that you have to thank him for the help, or something. - The Dark Lord bristled at the thought of such a thing, but Harry did not stop. - Just don't blame him. He didn't do anything with that knowledge, other than serving you.

He watched intently until his lover, sighed nodding.

 _Voldemort knew he was getting too soft, but he could not say no to Harry._  
\- All right. - And then with the sour face, reluctantly added. - You may be right, it is good for us.

Harry beamed even more and kissed him again, this time very passionately and slipped out of his grasp, sitting in their favorite chair. _It's time to change the subject._

\- So now, tell me all about your victory. - He knew that triumphant Dark Lord simply could not wait for this any longer. - Dumbledore said that you trampled them into the ground. - He did not see the need to say that technically it was Snape who told them about it.

He did not have to ask twice, Voldemort began to tell his story, very pleased with himself because not only _His_ plan worked, but _He_ personally performed the heaviest task - _Harry should be impressed_ and of course he was, appreciating him exactly as he should.

The boy sat back and watched his beloved circling the room, gesturing with a twinkle in his eye, proud and happy. _He loved him like this_ \- which he also showed with adequate expression and comments.

He reached for a cup standing on the table and tried – _coffee - fine._ At the same time addressing Voldemort.  
\- You are amazing. - In response he received another beaming smile and a continuation of the story.

The Dark Lord knew how to tell a tale, and when he was so excited and pleased his colorful story made Harry feel like he was really there, he saw flashes of curses and his opponents dropping like flies.


	17. Chapter 17

**17\. God damn it!**

\- So, - Harry tsked. - What happened to Rudolf Lestrange? - He really did not want to spoil the good mood asking his lover about what went wrong, but that actually interested him.

 _If everything went so well and Aurors had no chance to fight back, then who killed him and how?_

Voldemort lost the track of his story and grimaced, then sighing stretched his hand over his face, more with resignation than anger.

\- At the Aurors post there was the magazine with portkeys, conveying directly to the Ministry. - Another sigh. - Of course, the door to that room as well as the portkeys were protected with different spells and shields. I wanted to take care of this personally, after getting rid of all Aurors.

Harry had no problem finishing the story, that part was obvious.

\- And this idiot decided to be a hero and get it for you?

\- Unfortunately, you're right. Protective spells destroyed the warehouse and killed him throwing his body out of the station. - He scratched his neck. – They also launched an alarm in the Ministry so we had to quickly disappear. And since Lestrange lived in this village I thought it would be better to leave him, let him become a hero or a random victim, I don't care.

Looking at Harry with a strange expression he finished.

\- I took back with me only his mask and cape.

Harry shook his head.

\- I can't say that it surprised me - he really was an idiot. Actually, in this whole team of yours only Snape and Malfoy actually have brains. – Seeing Voldemort's gloomy face again he wanted to bite his tongue. He just barely finished the issues with Snape and now he praises him, moreover also Malfoy, whom he definitely should not have mentioned – he was after all Lestrange's family, and of course Draco's.

Before he could figure out how to get out of this, the look on his Lord's face changed from nervous to calculate. He nodded slowly, surprisingly admitting he was right.

\- Indeed, it is not easy to find a truly intelligent wizard among them - maybe I should be pickier ...

He spoke a little absently lifting Lestrange's mask and cape from the table and looking at him in this strange, vaguely way again. Harry began to worry.

\- I was thinking ... – Dark Lord began slowly, as if hesitating. - Maybe you'd want them. - He cleared his throat. - You could stand on my side.

He was not sure what reaction he expected, but certainly not this.

Harry narrowed his eyes and slowly rose from his chair, with tight rigid face.

\- Do you want me to be your Death Eater? - Voldemort knew that something went completely wrong, but still nodded. The boy continued in quiet, deadly voice. – **You want me to be your servant!**

\- No! - The man protested, but Harry extinguished him a sharp look. He no longer pretended to be calm, he was furious.

\- I thought that this was ... - He reached the hand with Portkey ring and pointed to both of them. - ... that it means something … That you want to be with me. – He raised his voice even more, losing the remains of calm. - And you were looking for a servant!

He began to pull the ring, trying to remove it from his hand, but then stopped - _without it he won't be able to come back to Hogwarts._ Sending Voldemort last venomous gaze he turned the Portkey and disappeared before the wizard could run up and stop him.

Back in the Room he took the ring off and threw it into his pocket, calling Hedwig. He will send it with an owl to this mean, manipulating reptilian. _How could he be such an idiot, and trust him?_

He felt a light touch of his mind, and immediately shut it with the most powerful walls he could conjure - he was in no mood to listen to his slippery excuses.

Despite the anger he had enough conscience to put on the Invisibility Cloak before leaving the Room, after all he should now have a detention with Snape.

He walked quickly towards the dungeons, on the way Hedwig caught up with him, but seeing that he is hiding from the people she gave no sign that she sees him, only seemingly blithely followed him down the hall.

* * *

Hufflepuffs, with whom he now should have classes, went on a trip with Professor Sprout, so Severus had free time until dinner. Because Potter vanished he decided that he would take care of inventory himself, while waiting for the boy to return.

At least he hoped that Potter will be back before lunch. He would not want to explain to the Headmaster why he kept him in the detention and made him lose another meal.

After only an hour and a half, the door of his chambers opened, but there was no one in sight. Severus frowned - it was strange, then Potter's owl flew in, and then the door closed and he saw the boy coming out from under his cape.

 _Right, yes, he had completely forgotten that Harry had the Invisibility Cloak_ , but above all, he did not expect him so early ... and he did not expect him to be in such a mood.

Furious, throwing mad glances and mumbling under his breath about the wicked, two-faced, hypocritical Dark Lords.

Before he could say anything, the boy pulled out from his pocket a ring - in which Severus recognized his portkey to Dark Castle - and threw it into just conjured bag, attaching it to the foot of his bird.

\- Take it to that reptilian. - He instructed the owl, which sensing his mood, did not try to tease, but immediately started toward the door; then stopped in the air in front of them so Severus quickly waved it open letting her leave.

On the one hand that intrigued him: _what could have happened between Harry and Voldemort?_ But on the other hand, he was not sure that he really wanted to know that and he did not want to provoke the outbreak with his questions. The boy looked as if he wanted to smash something and he would not want this to be his quarters.

So without a word he just looked at Harry, who began to breathe calmly, but did not really look calmed – his rage turned into a hard, firm mask. Then he looked through the open door on the containers with venom and vials on the table in the Potions Master office, smiling bitterly.

\- Shouldn't it be my detention? You're taking my job, sir. - Severus just shrugged, still afraid to speak, so as not to cause a storm.

Meanwhile, Harry decided.

\- I need to calm down and I think it could help me. – He went to his office and sat down at the desk in the place from which the professor stood up after his entry. - Will you tell me when the time comes for dinner? – He asked the man, who was standing in the doorway.

Severus still without a word nodded and retreated to the living room, leaving the door open in case Harry needed him.

* * *

He tried to check students' work but every now and then he shuddered, hearing popping noises, crackling vials and containers, and sometimes hissing sound of venom burning his table, or worse – Harry's hiss and the sound and smell of roasted garments and skin.

He did not even want to think about how in the next hour and a half both Harry and his office will look like. He understood, however, that the boy just needed something to be busy with to cool down and organize thoughts and generally calm down before he meets his colleagues and friends.

He was also a little flattered that Harry trusted him enough to show his true emotions to him - _only to him._

However, that did not reduce his anxiety. The boy was clearly furious with Voldemort, and evidently it was Dark Lord's fault, as if he too were furious he would have called Death Eaters, to get even with them, since he could not hurt Harry – but his dark mark was silent.

Although it did not guarantee safety of his servants in the future, whether the Dark Lord will be lonely and angry or lonely and abandoned they will still have to pay for it.

He put down the scrolls lost in gloomy thoughts and was surprised when a silent alarm indicated that it was only a quarter to dinnertime. With relief, he got up and went to stop Harry from further work.

At the threshold of the cabinet he stopped short at the sight of the boy. Although he had heard signs of his turbulent activity and so, he had not expected that. _He definitely should have go there earlier._

He cleared his throat, moisturizing it and attracting Harry's attention.

\- It's fifteen minutes till dinner. - After a moment of hesitation he added, looking at his hands. - Can I give you a healing balm?

The boy looked down, clearly surprised by his words and shook his head with a bitter smile.

\- Thank you, Professor. I think I did not notice it. - He smiled apologetically, looking around him - _this battlefield he also did not notice_. He blushed with shame. _He really went too far._

Snape did not comment on this, massaging his hands with healing potion. Harry however decided that although now it is truly no time for this, but he should take care of it. He did not want to overuse his new friendly relationship with Potion Master.

\- I'm sorry, Professor. I'll come in the evening to finish the work, and I will have everything cleaned up. Indeed, I got a little carried away. - _More than a little_. – I am sorry.

Severus only nodded.

\- Everyone sometimes needs to let go without thinking about the consequences. - He did not know what was going on, but he felt that he should say something. - It'll be okay, Harry, you'll see. - That he could be sure of: _whatever Dark Lord had screwed up he certainly will not stop, until the boy forgives him and comes back._

Harry just nodded with that sad, sweet smile, _he so wanted to hug him and lull._ Except that it certainly was not a good idea. And they certainly did not have time for this. He threw Tempus - five minutes till dinner.

Harry walked to the door, Severus behind him.

 _Oh Merlin, it is gonna be a scandal!_

* * *

When slightly delayed Harry Potter entered the Great Hall for dinner everyone froze. Golden Boy not only had even more than usually and more than it would seem physically possible tousled hair and grim face. His robe was full of holes and on his hands he had still healing wounds and burns.

His friends stared at him in silence - even after the battle with the dragon in the Triwizard Tournament he looked better than now. With elaborated over the years nonchalance he walked over to the Gryffindor table and slid on his place between Ron and Seamus.

\- What happened to you, Harry? - Ron was so shocked that he did not even lower his voice, even though the friend apparently tried to pretend that nothing happened.

Harry shrugged.

\- Nothing special, I had detention with Snape. – Seeing their still dull faces he explained things in more detail. – I was packing tentacula's venom.

\- You look like you rather had to fight them for it and then squeezed it out - live. - Seamus shook his head, surveying his scarred person.

Golden Boy shrugged again.

\- I was not especially cautious - wish you could have seen his office. - He laughed, more bitterly than carelessly, but Griffons did not seem to notice, looking with hatred at Snape. _How could he let this happen and even more: send him away without help?_

Snape answered with even more intense glare. _Insolent brats. They had no idea what was happening to their friend and pretended to be the great defenders._

Dumbledore was as surprised and shocked as his students. Seeing his favorite disciple in such state he whistled.

\- Dear Merlin! Severus, what happened to him?

\- He was careless. - _He was furious and had to get off the steam._ \- I sent him to take care of his presence, but you told him not to miss the meal, so probably he put it off for after dinner. - He could not stop himself from that pin.

Director ignored his comment and just looked at the boy, shaking his head.

 _Dear Merlin, Harry. My poor boy ..._ He must talk to Severus about his detentions, it has already gone too far.

The silence in the Great Hall was broken with flapping wings. Here flew in the Owl Post. In the gray sea everyone noticed Hedwig, which landed before her master, showing her leg with a red scroll and a small bag.

Harry clenched his jaw - he did not know what the Dark Lord wanted to tell him and he did not want to know, but everyone was staring at him, so after snapping beak from Hedwig, he took the scroll, which under his touch has opened ...

* * *

After Harry's disappearance, Voldemort immediately tried to contact him but his thoughts bounced off the stone walls. _The boy did not want to listen to him._

The Wizard sat on a chair, hiding his face in his hands.

 _How could this happen? Of course that was not what he meant. He just wanted to have his beloved on his side, even if he would be the only one knowing that Harry was there with him._

 _Damn it. He should think about it instead of doing first thing that came to his mind._

Harry has always been impulsive and he loved his temper, but until now, whenever they had a problem the boy first did his big drama, but then they talked and made up - in bed.

For the first time, the Golden Boy simply got offended and walked away without letting him explain anything.

 _Damn this Holy shit!_

He jumped up to his feet and started throwing around everything that was in reach of his hands, and then started more systematically destroying things with cutting, crushing, smashing curses turning his bedroom into the pile of trash.

 _Except that it did not change anything and it did not help him neither to calm down nor to figure out what to do with it now._

Suddenly, his eyes were attracted by the mask and cape still lying on the floor. He cast fiery spell and when the flames flickered, turning it into nothingness, he finally knew how to fix it... _he just needed another owl; his black Merlin was too distinctive._

As if summoned by his thoughts, outside the window appeared Harry's owl tapping on the glass. When he let her in, she looked around with condemnation and flying up to him whooshed angrily. She even allowed herself to peck his finger.

 _She was as proud as her lord and just as angry with him._ Voldemort sighed.

\- I know: Harry is angry. It's my fault, I was stupid. - The owl cocked her head and hissed - _really:_ hissed, _he was impressed._ \- I'll fix it, it will be fine. - Impatient bird stabbed him again and although he wanted to break her neck, he had to appreciate her courage and loyalty.

He picked up the package and felt Harry's ring through the fabric, _not that it surprised him._ He released it from his fingers, not untying the bag from her feet. Hedwig glared at him.

\- I will not take this bag, but wait a minute, I will write a letter and you will take them both back to Harry. - For a moment a bird pondered on that, looking at him and then consented bowing her head. She looked disapprovingly around until she finally found a broken leg of chair protruding from a pile of broken wood and she sat there, as on a perch.

Voldemort also looked around, _OK so he had done here a pretty good mess, but she did not have to express her opinion about it so conspicuously._


	18. Chapter 18

**18\. Manly men.**

When Harry opened the scroll blazing gold letters appeared on parchment. He unwillingly smiled - _red and gold - how Gryffindor - (and how Slytherin clever)._ He looked around, if someone was interested in his correspondence and althoudh Griffons watched him with curiosity, but without surprise which meant, that he could read in peace - this image was only for his eyes.

Seeing Harry's smile even before he began to read the letter, Severus immediately felt a bit better. _Everything will be fine - the Dark Lord knows how to deal with his Potter._

Others, however, had a slightly different opinion about the author of the letter, which was expressed by Ron.

\- Well, what did that ferret write to make you grin like that?

Harry looked at him absently, then smirked and replied:

\- Loves, misses, kisses ...

Ron presented gagging and immediately moved away from Harry. Hermione laughed, shaking her head, while all other Gryffindors unable to choose between amusement and disgust such as Ron's sat with blunt faces.

Harry ignored the audience and was about to start reading when he felt a sharp stab, he lifted the scroll and saw Hedwig sitting in front of him on the table, raising her leg with the bag. With a sigh, he took it off and put it in his pocket.

He heard giggles and whispered comments: _What was it in the bag?;_ and: _Why didn't he even open it?_

 _Right, like he was going to open it in front of such audience?! Even if he did not know what it was, he still would take it to his room, or better yet to the Room – to have a look - Alone!_

Hedwig still tapped on the table, so he handed her a piece of meat from the dish and solemnly thanked.

\- Well done, girl, thank you very much. - Seeing question in the owl's eyes, he added. - Everything is fine now, you can go. – The bird swallowed meat and for goodbye again pecked him, jokingly. Then she took off with full circle over the table, _so that everyone could see how beautiful she is and how neatly she flies_ before she disappeared outside the window.

While he read the parchment Harry's smile vanished, replaced by confusion and a little sadness. When he had reached the end he folded and put away the scroll, then shrugged; took a deep breath and made a perky face starting to eat.

 _He must finish quickly to stop at the Tower and change clothes before the next lesson - not that the professor would notice anything, but he had more than enough of the looks from his colleagues._

* * *

After lunch they had a History of Magic, which not only did not require students' concentration but made it nearly impossible. Even the most fierce nerd in the history of Hogwarts - Hermione Granger was not able to listen to the lectures all the way to the end.

Once seated, Harry was going to think about recent events, but as soon as Binns started talking, Ron tapped him on the shoulder, asking:

\- Is it true about Malfoy?

\- What do you mean as "true"? - Harry answered with a question, not knowing what could he be asking about.

Ron leaned forward, but did not lower his voice.

\- There are rumors that his uncle was killed by Death Eaters, and that's why his father took him home.

Harry did not want to lie, so he said exactly what Snape told them:

\- Death Eaters attacked his town and after that his body was found. He got hit by a set of powerful spells, but when we were at the Headmaster's office the Aurors still did not know which spells were used and they might never know. In the confusion of battle there were no witnesses, so they still don't even know what happened and how it happened. Maybe he got a hit accidently as a witness... but Snape said that he could also go there on purpose hoping to see his wife.

Seeing the puzzled looks of his colleague he clarified.

\- Draco's aunt - Bellatrix. You-Know-Who freed her from Azkaban and then she joined him.

\- From what I've seen at the pictures in the Prophet, I would not take her even if they paid me.

Harry smiled indulgently.

\- It was not a normal picture, Ron but the one from prison. Imagine her cleansed, well fed, healed and in the new clothes. - He nodded cheering his friend's brain. _\- Well, well ..._

Ron's face wrinkled with the effort then slowly began to smooth until he nodded appreciatively.

\- You're right, she's quite good loo… OUCH! - He yelled as Hermione smacked him on the head with her "The Great History of Magic" whispering furiously:

\- You're in class, Ron, stop talking and try to listen.

Ron's painful scream made everyone turn to look at him - except from Professor Binns, who was as always so busy with his monotonous recitation, that he had not seen or heard what was happening around him, responding only to the school bell.

\- Yeah, right ... - Ron decided that it would be better to abandon the subject of other women attractiveness, and referring to the words of his girlfriend rolled his eyes. - ... As if anyone could listen to this and not fall asleep. - He grumbled, but with a broad smile, moving closer to Hermione and nudging her shoulder.

The girl still shook her head, pretending to be mad, but did not move away from him.

* * *

Finally left alone, Harry was able to get back to his thoughts. Dark Lord's arguments were completely accurate.

After their conversation about his stupid servants and the need to find better, wiser ones Harry could have misunderstood him... But Voldemort was right, asking:

 _Has he ever treated him like a servant?_

Absolutely not – quite opposite, he always listened to him, asking for his opinions; they discussed everything (more or less violently), until they reached the compromise. None of his servants had such opportunities.

 _Are the mask and cape a status symbol, since He wears exactly the same?_

Also negative.

And if he had a problem only with that - he would gladly admit that he reacted too strongly and should be willing to listen to him rather than immediately run away - but he had to be honest with himself – he subconsciously used this issue in order not to talk / not to think about the other one - far more important.

Voldemort knew that Harry did not want to choose between them, he shouted that to him when the Dark Lord wanted to use the Golden Boy as bait for Dumbledore. He knew that Harry wanted to finish school and not to fight on either side.

He never questioned the Dark Lord about his plans - _he did not want to know._

And now He tries again with that mask ...?!

 _What was he thinking?_ Harry snorted angrily. _It was not fair! He could not / should not start that again ..._

Of course he understood why Voldemort wanted His Harry to stand beside Him and support Him in the battle, but He knew that the boy didn't want to do that, not yet.

 _Why does he want to go through this again, why now?_

Once again today he felt persistent pressure on his shields, so he opened them, feeling his beloved stiffen surprised by the sudden success, but before He could explode with questions and assurances Harry said briefly.

 _\- Later. –_ And cut Him off, again.

He still was not ready to talk about it, he could only hope that when they meet Voldemort will be so busy with the subject of his wounded pride that he will not come back to the proposal itself.

He sighed, shaking his head and looked around. Almost everyone dozed off, excluding Hermione, who still listened to the professor, even taking some notes ... and Ron sitting close to her, with dreamy eyes watching her face and mouth.

 _Since their first kiss this little romance definitely picked up momentum._

Good, he was cheering for them, because first: he wanted his friends to be happy, and second: that happiness will take their attention from him, otherwise his own secret love life would be very difficult, if not impossible at all.

* * *

Since the detentions began at eleven Severus was convinced that he will have time to have everything in order before his today's victim appears – if he appears.

But recently Harry Potter did not act normally, so he should not be surprised that when he went down to the dungeons after dinner, the boy was already there, leaning against the wall next to the entrance to his chambers.

\- Hello sir, I did not want to be late. – He grinned cheekily, _which also no longer should surprise him._

\- Come in, Potter. - He threw glumly opening the door and entering his office.

When Harry closed the door, he looked at him and commented with a smirk.

\- I see that your anger has already passed.

However, instead of the expected joyful confirmation, Harry sighed and frowned.

\- Yeah, into another ... Can we talk about that, after I finish a detention and clean the room after?

Severus was very curious about this conversation, so he cast a spell that will quickly take care of the venom.

 _And they can clean up the office together ..._

\- Is this useful book of yours offering any other spells besides heating? - The boy shook his head slowly starting to smile again. – Alright then, I'll show you how to clean the mess you made using magic.

Harry cocked his head, with his sly smile, which he only recently had a chance to see and already loved.

\- I might not remember correctly, but aren't I supposed to work without magic during detentions?

Severus also smiled.

\- Detentions are punishments and we'll be doing it for fun. Take out the wand, Mr. Potter, you're gonna learn to take care of the house, in case of elves rebellion, for which Miss Granger fights so hard.

\- Somehow I doubt it, Hermione is stubborn, but the elves are not that stupid to rebel ... And they like to work. - He pulled out his wand, ready to learn.

\- So let's start. - The professor pointed his burnt table with the wand and cast his first spell ...

* * *

Within a quarter of an hour everything was done, the room shone and Harry was neither dirty nor tired. Until now, the only cleaning magic he had seen was used by various Weasleys and Hermione and he had to admit, that out of them all he preferred Snape's version.

 _He hoped that after so many repetitions he had memorized the spells._ Harry looked proudly around him. _If he'll ever need one, such performance will definitely shock everyone._

Meanwhile Potions Master, went into the living room and was already waiting for him with tea and biscuits provided by elves _\- his wishes were fulfilled immediately._

He also had his whiskey. Although he pointed the bottle to Harry nodding encouragingly, this time the boy chose to pass – he tried it, knows what it is and that's enough for him. He sat on the couch, tucking his feet and entwining hands around the warm cup, not that he was cold - the spell worked flawlessly, but holding the hot drink was pleasant and calming.

Snape did not urge him, waiting until he is ready to say, whatever he wanted to talk about. Finally, Harry reluctantly began with a sigh.

\- He wanted to give me Lestrange's mask. - The man hissed, surprised. - Of course I started to yell that I will not be his servant and left him right away ...

\- But that is not what this is about? - Quietly he asked when the boy fell silent.

Another sigh.

\- No, it is not. He knows that I do not want to take part in this war between them, I don't want to choose between Light and Dark. Dumbledore may not always be right and fair, but I treat him like a grandfather, I have friends among the Aurors and students. – Pause, another sigh. - But I have other friends too: Draco ... you? - He raised a questioning face and Severus nodded, _definitely yes, he didn't know how and when it happened but now they were friends._ – And… well ... I love him.

\- You don't admit openly to this relations with Him so He is looking for confirmation that you really are His. - The man answered and looking at him continued gently, looking into his eyes. - Maybe you don't want to declare that to the world but you have already chosen your side.

Harry bit his lip and nodded after a moment.

\- I didn't want Him to tell me about his plans, so not to have a problem whether I should keep it to myself ...

\- …But if the Headmaster had told you about his plans to destroy the Dark Lord ... - Snape paused.

\- I would have warned Him right away. - He said quietly, lowering his head. - I don't want to participate in their actions, but when it comes to His safety, I will do anything to protect Him.

\- Tell Him that.

Harry lifted his face, funny wrinkling his nose.

\- But it is so ...

\- Real...? Romantic...?

\- Gryffindor! ... And rather naive ... and sweet ... and ... – He shuddered snorting.

\- Real men look good in pink. - The Potions Master said sententiously.

Harry's eyes widened: _could it be that Snape forced by Dumbledore to teach in a school of magic finally had gone mad?:_

\- What?!

\- You are - you both are - more than enough manly men and powerful wizards to let yourself be sweet... and charming ... - He shrugged. - And if someone does not agree, you can straighten his spine, live and then he might reconsider whether it is so good to be so stiff.

Harry opened his mouth, _that was so firm and so ... Snape._

He could not, _fortunately,_ imagine Voldemort in a pink robe, but he remembered the image of a Potions Master in the women's jacket (although not pink) and in a tasteful hat with the vulture.

Quickly he shut his mouth and closed his eyes, shaking his head, to forget about that. Then he sighed and opened both his eyes and mouth, but before he could comment on that:

\- Tell him. - The man said again. - It's better than pretending to be an idiot and avoiding the topic. You would calm down – both of you.

\- I am calm. - Harry drawled, frowning.

\- And that is why you destroyed my office? - In response the Golden Boy presented to him only an indignant look and scowled. Severus had to laugh. _The boy was simply too Gryffindor, too sweet and far too charming._ Now he sighed. - Go to Him.

Harry took another sip of tea, not moving from the spot, and not answering. Severus looked at him and something else occurred to him.

\- Can you show me that Portkey? - Harry looked questioningly, but pulled the ring from the bag and handed it to him. Severus did not take it, just looked closely and nodded.

\- That's Gaunt ring. Serious business. - He cocked his head. - Such a shame that you have to hide it ...

Harry looked at him suspiciously. _Professor definitely did not start this topic without reason._

\- In your vault must be your Potter ring, as the last of them you are The Lord of The House so why don't you take it and began to wear? - Even more suspicious glance from Harry. - You could enchant this one to look like yours and only He would see him the truth.

\- And everyone who knows the truth, about us. - Harry completed and continued. - I could give him mine and also have it enchanted. Then he would not have any doubts. - He beamed. - Thanks, Professor. We will do it this way.

The wizard again raised an eyebrow, looking at him expectantly and Harry lowered his arms and sighing recited as reprimanded schoolboy.

\- And today I'll talk to him, seriously. - He finished his tea and set the cup down on the table getting up and heading for the door.

Seeing Snape's questioning look he rolled his eyes.

\- I don't know when I'll be back and you can not keep me so long at detention, Headmaster already thinks that you torment me. I'll show up in the Tower and then leave with a book to read it in peace, in the Room. - He smiled, really warm. - Thanks. You're the best friend.

Stunned Severus kept staring at the closed door. _Harry Potter called Severus Snape his best friend ..._

 _Dear Merlin! That is the end of the world!_


	19. Chapter 19

**19\. You can count on me.**

It was only when he reached the stairs, that Harry remembered something else. He was so concerned about his own problems, that he completely forgot about a thing, which could be a problem for Snape.

He turned back toward his chambers. While walking, he heard footsteps in the adjacent corridors. He threw Tempus - _yeah, well, he came here without waiting for the detention, right after dinner, so there was still plenty of time before curfew, Slytherins can keep walking around their dungeons._

He quickened his pace, to disappear from a view before they appear in this corridor. He knocked on the door, which noiselessly opened, revealing Potion Master still sitting in his chair with a mug.

The professor surprised to see him, asked mockingly:

\- You forgot something, Mr. Potter? - The boy nodded without saying a word. – Come in, then!

Harry quickly walked in and Snape slammed the door behind him as always adding a few privacy spells. Now in quite a normal tone of voice, although slightly impatient he asked again.

\- What brings you here again? My Slytherins will come soon, I have an Open Evening tonight - The boy's eyes widened, so he explained further. - For every student who needs help from the Head of the House.

Harry was so amazed by that information, he completely forgot about his goal.

\- Open Evening with the Head of the House? What's this?

The man frowned and explained the obvious.

\- Students sometimes just need to talk; sometimes they want more specific advice or help. Slytherin House should be for them like a real home, like family. In urgent cases they can come all the time, but for normal everyday stuff I have Open Evening once a week. – He frowned even more. – Doesn't Professor McGonagall take care of you, like at all?

The boy shrugged his shoulders with a neutral expression.

\- She said that we can come to her for help, but nobody does. Once I tried, and she blew me off, because she didn't have time, with the others it was the same. So we don't bother her and help ourselves...

Snape disapprovingly pursed his lips, shaking his head over his reckless colleague.

\- I also don't have the time. As Potion Master I have many more things to do than she does.

\- ... And I don't like the students ... - Harry said, unable to stop himself.

Professor glared at him, but did not deny it.

\- Slytherins can count only on me. They can always count on me. - He sighed heavily and looked anxiously at his guest, adding softly. - As you can, too ... - But then he hardened his eyes and voice. – You wanted to tell me something, didn't you?

\- Yeah, right. - The boy straighten himself and decided that since there is no time, he needs to speak directly.

\- He knows. – Seeing only questionable look in response, he clarified. - He knows that you know.

The older wizard widened his eyes, finally getting a grip on this enigmatic statement.

\- You told him!

Harry felt a little bit as if he had DejaVu. A little bit, because his own response was different than the one for Voldemort.

\- Yes. He was in a good mood, so there wouldn't be a better opportunity. - He waved his hand, dismissing the protests. - Besides, He already guessed that. He is not an idiot! It is better for us, that He thinks I was waiting for the right moment than hiding it from Him. Isn't it? - He added ironically.

Snape silently nodded, looking at him intently and he answered the unasked question.

\- It was not so bad; he knows that it might be useful for Him... - for us. He promised me that He will not try to punish you for that, but you better watch out because when He gets in a bad mood - He will make you pay twice for it.

The man looked at him with crooked lips.

\- Then maybe you could try to keep Him in a good mood?

Harry grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

\- Sure thing. I'm gonna take care of it right away.

At this moment they heard the knock on the door of the living room and his smile quickly turned to look as crooked as the Potions Master's, who opened the door from the office to the corridor, saying.

\- You finished your detention, Mr. Potter. Next time you watch your behavior.

\- Yaa, sure. - Golden Boy said rudely and with clearly fake smile, he added, emphasizing each word mockingly. - Of course, Professor Snape, sir. Good night, sir.

He walked quickly past the Slytherins before the man could react. Professor closed the door of his office and shaking his head and muttering about the Griffons' insolence he opened the door to the living room, inviting his snakes to come in.

* * *

Wondering whether the night with Voldemort would not be better than listening to the problems of his students, Snape contemplated his morning headache, for which unfortunately he could not find help in any elixir. He really would prefer even a hangover, at least he had an old family recipe for that from his mother, who had to often make it for her husband.

He sat unenthusiastically chewing his cereal while Albus again kept groaning over his head: _"ah dear, what could have happened to my Miraculous Golden Child, making him miss his breakfast again?"._ The true answer probably would not make an old man happy, so he just shrugged, as always stating that: _he has no idea but certainly there is no reason to worry so much about the boy._

As if summoned by Headmaster's thoughts, _although it was not with him he had connection with,_ Harry Potter just appeared in the doorway, temptingly disheveled with slightly damp hair - certainly he just took a shower and dressed on the way. As usually happens in the morning he had glamour over his face and big smile on his lips

That clearly indicated what he did last night, probably... well, rather for sure - until dawn, and Severus wanted to bang his head - _how could he behave like that when his presumed "beloved" left the castle? What a stupid brat!_

Said brat sat or rather settled lazily on the bench grabbing the closest sandwich with bacon, much to the outrage of its maker - Ron Weasley and began to devour it lazily. His friend, knowing that protesting would only be a waste of time, prepared two more sandwiches: one for himself and one more for a friend, so he would not still his again, while Hermione poured them all coffee.

Severus looked at this with undisguised envy: _Golden Boy sitting there like a sovereign king, and the faithful servants preparing his breakfast. How come he can not have it like that?_

He looked at his neighbors: from Dumbledore he could get _at best_ pancakes dripping with syrup and cloying tea, and from Sprout: some weeds and green tea - but not today, because she was still absent.

He shuddered with disgust at both alternatives and finished his breakfast to recharge before today's first classes - _with his favorite group._

* * *

Despite the absence of his new partner and inability to concentrate, Harry quite well managed by himself with the preparation of today's potion. It's true: _learning from Draco gave measurable results,_ which is why he decided to frequently use his help.

His potion gurgled merrily turning appropriate for this phase pink color, and Harry remembered his yesterday's conversation with Snape.

 _A propos their yesterday's conversation,_ Harry sighed sympathetically over his successful work, and threw in completely unnecessary wing of lacewing fly cautiously taking step back. The potion hissed angrily and fired up, dropping not longer so happily bubbling mass on his table.

Professor furiously furrowed his brow.

\- Detention Mr. Potter, till the end of the week.

 _And there goes his great promising career as potion maker. Hermione will be happy that everything is back to normal._

Without waiting for the command Harry tidied up his table and pulled a textbook.

\- Wow! - He spoke after a moment with surprise.

\- Have you discovered something interesting, Mr. Potter? - Snape asked sarcastically.

The boy nodded.

\- Yes, indeed: The potion exploded, because the wing disrupted process of merging larvae with mallow syrup, - he explained genuinely surprised and also pleased with himself for finding that out.

The professor was impressed, _his so far most dull student actually started to understand something._

\- Two points for Gryffindor: For late enlightenment.

Everyone froze in shock, including Hermione with tilted vial of syrup, which dripped drops of mallow strongly increasing the desired dose. When she recovered from the shock her decoction turned from creamy to the gelatinous and Snape quickly equalized losses.

\- Minus ten points from Miss Granger for the lack of concentration in class. – With an instant flick of his wand he removed the effects of her work.

To improve the mood he also awarded Zabini with ten points for successful work. It is true that this mixture he would never have used, but today it was the only one at least reminding him of a potion.

After the sound of the bell, when everyone, as usual, began to rapidly clean up, collect his things and run away from class, Harry definitely slowed down and although he had the least to do, he finished last. When the last of the students - Hermione almost reached the door, he stood in front of Snape's desk.

\- Professor, may I ask you about something?

Snape scowled at him and glared at the girl, who quickened her pace, but the impatient Professor just moved his wand and closed the door slamming her in the back and pushing into the corridor.

* * *

Severus couldn't magically seal the door now, but he cast a privacy spell.

\- And how did the conversation go last night? - He started with the most interesting issues.

Harry blushed slightly and scratched his head.

\- It didn't, there was no chance to talk ... He immediately began to apologize and you know how time flies... - With another absent smile, the boy licked his swollen lips.

Severus could only curse his overzealous imagination, which after these words immediately got to work. Reminding him also about another issue - so he pulled from his pocket a bottle of, already known to Harry, soothing potion.

\- Maybe you want to take a few more vials to your bedroom? - He offered graciously, after the boy drank it and breathed a sigh of relief.

In response, Harry sighed again, this time with regret.

\- I can't, Ron keeps rummaging through my things, he might not get it right away but finally, he would realize what it is and why do I keep it.

\- I didn't mean this bedroom. - Snape corrected maliciously and this time Golden Boy heavily blushed, but with a sad smile refused him again.

\- Better not, He will feel guilty for not thinking about it. – And now he smiled, raising a hoping eyebrow. - But if there was a spell for that, I would gladly learn it.

Professor mused.

\- I've never used this, but I'm sure there is one, or more than one. You'd better not sought in the school library, - He smiled maliciously and Harry blushed again. - I have here a few books on this, - Harry raised his eyebrows again with a smile, and Severus shook his head and also smiled. - I'll find these spells and show them to you in the evening.

\- Cool. - Harry enthusiastically rubbed his hands together. - But that is not not what I wanted to ask you for. - He became serious and explained his real problem, the reason he stayed after class. - I would like to take _This ring_ from my vault, only if I ask the Headmaster for the key he would either want to take me there, or even worse he'll just ask me to say what I want so he could take it out for me, and I really would like to have a look at the stuff in my vault.

The man nodded. _The boy was right, he should have the right to know his own possession, without having to ask Dumbledore and to use the benefits of his supervision._ He thought about this. _  
_

\- Today, after lunch you have free time but the Headmaster has a meeting with the School Board, if you go to his office straight from the Great Hall just before that meeting, or better: even before lunch and say that it is urgent, he will not be able to accompany you, nor to do it for you.

\- Yeah, so he will ask Hagrid to take me there. - Harry still was not happy, grimacing with a sigh.

Severus also sighed, he could not just leave him like this - _he had no idea why no one appreciated the kindness of his heart._

\- I'll also be free after lunch, because Hufflepuffs have not return yet, I'll go there five minutes later and I'm sure that Headmaster will use the opportunity to send me with you.

Harry beamed a broad, almost blinding smile.

\- Thanks, Professor, you're the best. - He made a motion as if to embrace him and Severus instinctively took a step back.

He was saved by the school bell. Harry swore and rushed to the door.

\- Damn, I'm late for Transfiguration. – After another smile, and another. - Thank you. - He opened the door with verve and was gone.

Severus shook his head and with gloomy face went to the door, welcoming another group of victims.

\- Why aren't you coming inside the class? The lesson has already begun! Minus ten points from the last three students.

With a malicious smile he watched them running and pushing each other out of the way, trying not to be those last to enter.

* * *

\- You are Five minutes late, Mr. Potter. - McGonagall looked at him, shaking her head with condemnation.

Harry smiled apologetically making an innocent face.

\- I'm sorry Professor, Professor Snape made me stay after Potions. - It was clear from first sight, how unhappy he was and how painful this situation was for him.

\- Well, go to your table and sit down. - Witch ordered him with a sympathetic sigh. Harry apologized again and hastily sped to his table, where he sat between Ron and Hermione.

The girl immediately commented:

\- How can you lie so barefacedly? Snape did not make you stay, You asked him about something...

\- ...And I had to stay to listen to his answer. - He finished. - Stop grumbling, Mione.

His friend inhaled deeply, getting ready to start grumbling about this comment, but because the professor has already begun to talk about the new spell she temporarily let go.

\- We'll talk after class. - She warned him.

Harry shook his head with a smile.

\- Sorry, after class I have to go to the Tower, to leave the books and get changed before lunch.

Ron looked at him as if he bred himself a second head.

\- You are getting changed for lunch?! - He frowned, answering himself. - It's Malfoy. I knew that this ferret wants to make you the same fop as he is. - He concluded darkly, as if his friend just caught an incurable plague, and was on his deathbed.

\- Don't panic, Ron. - Harry laughed in response. - I have to change, because before lunch I want to go to the Headmaster, I would like to ask him for something and therefore I have to make a good impression.

\- Silence! - McGonagall had enough of their conversation and walked to the back of the room to shout at them.

\- I'm sorry. - All three of them said, looking sheepish. Professor snorted angrily, _but she will not take points from her own House_ , so saying nothing more on the subject, she got back to her lecture.


	20. Chapter 20

**20\. Golden ring for good luck.**

The moment that Transfiguration classes were over, Harry was the first at the door, ready to go to the Tower as soon as possible, but after walking into the corridor he stopped in mid-stride.

\- Draco? And what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at your uncle's funeral?

Smiling Slytherin pulled away from the wall, on which he was leaning in front of the door.

\- Yes, I was. But since all the family already came and the crypt was ready, there was no need to put it off, the funeral was held this morning and I immediately returned to school. - His smile was fading, when he saw no joy on Harry's face. – Aren't You happy to see me? - He raised his eyebrows starting to look piteously, like a whipped dog.

Harry tried to smile happily. _Draco was either a really good actor, or treated his role too seriously._

\- Of course, I am very glad that you're already back with us. - He assured insincerely.

Draco immediately rushed to hug him, but Harry hastily freed himself from his too eager embrace.

\- I'm sorry, but I have to go to Dumbledore, maybe we'll meet later? - Contrary to appearances, it was not a question, but an order.

His "boyfriend" pretended not to notice.

\- No problem, I'll go with you.

Harry sighed, but as he really did not have time to argue - he nodded. _He had to go and change before he goes to the Headmaster. He hoped that straight from the office he will go with Snape to Diagon Alley._

\- You can walk me to the Tower, but not to the Dumbs office. Let's go. - Without hesitation he moved on with Draco behind him, quickly catching up and taking him by the arm.

Harry smiled at him ... and accelerated speed, McGonagall's classroom was close to the Tower and they were almost running so very quickly they reached their destination. He said goodbye and threw Draco a bait so he wouldn't grumble:

\- I don't know how much time it will take me, can we meet after dinner? You'll tell me everything about how it was.

Another kind of smile and he freed his shoulder walking into the common room and quickly closing the portrait before Draco had time to follow him. He ran upstairs and on the way took off his school robe and sweater, then left it on the bed and took his warmer, outdoors robe; he also left a school bag taking only his pouch for galleons - _he can use the occasion to take some money from the vault_ \- and: he was ready.

Unfortunately, entering the corridor, he saw Draco leaning on the opposite wall, again, welcoming him with a smile.

\- I'll walk you to the Headmaster's office, Harry.

\- Okay, but please, this time don't wait for me, this is serious and may take a long time.

Draco nodded again and took him by the arm, again. Fortunately he did not try to talk, happy enough that they go together ( _and everyone can see it!)._

At the entrance to Dumbledore's office they met Potions Master coming from the other side of the corridor. Professor seeing them frowned, wincing and Harry cursed silently. _Thanks to Draco he was late._

He freed himself from Slytherin smiling sweetly ( _to make it look false)_ to Snape.

\- Excuse me, Professor. I have an urgent matter to the Headmaster, may I go first?

Even more frowning the man replied sourly.

\- Five minutes, Potter. - And gave the password for the stony guard.

Harry nodded his thanks and quickly ran upstairs.

* * *

Severus looked sharply at Draco still standing next to him.

\- And what are you waiting for, Mr. Malfoy? Please go now to the dungeons and ask your colleagues about your backlog. Your absence is excused but not laziness, you are free until lunch, so do your homework and get ready for classes.

The boy opened his mouth to protest, so he made even more acute expression.

\- Now, Mr. Malfoy! - He drawled, in his not allowing any opposition voice.

Draco did not dare to protest any further, he just lowered his head and with:  
\- Yes sir. - Walked away muttering under his breath.

Potions Master kindly pretended not to hear that.

 _Five minutes is probably almost over. Time to go and save Potter._

Quietly he entered still open staircase and listened at the door.

\- I can not help you now, Harry, I have an important meeting after lunch, my boy. - He heard from behind them Headmaster's worried voice.

\- But it's really important. - The Golden Boy whined plaintively.

 _Do not fear - Bat-Man is here hurrying to the rescue!_

He knocked, and without waiting for an invitation pushed the door open.

\- Excuse me, Albus but I thought: maybe you need something from London, I have to go to Diagon Alley to get a few necessary ingredients for potions ... - He said grimly, as if announcing his own funeral, and then he "noticed" Headmaster's guest. He looked at Harry maliciously, asking. - Is there a problem, Mr. Potter... again?

When he showed up Dumbledore started thinking and after his first words the old man immediately came up with the brilliant idea, sharing it with them with a grin and twinkling eyes.

\- Severus, my boy. - The "boy" immediately winced, he had no problem guessing it meant no good. - Harry would like to take some galleons and family ring from his vault at Gringgots. Since you want to go to Diagon Alley, you could take him there. - He smiled broadly, happy to have found the best solution for everyone.

Now, two other wizards winced.

\- But sir ... - Harry began.

\- Really, Albus ... - Snape said.

\- Harry, my boy, you can not go alone, Professor Snape is an experienced wizard and a member of the Order. With him you will be safe.

Harry looked at Snape like a mouse on the cat, and Severus at him like Potions Master on a dead mouse: disgusting, but you can still use some parts from it.

Finally they both gasped, with resignation.

\- Yes, sir. - _Harry clearly was not happy, but the matter was really important to him, so he will take that._

\- Yes, Albus. - _This company is abhorrent to him, but Severus already knows that he can not win with him._

Dumbledore happily clapped his hands.

\- Wonderful, my boys. - He reached into one of the drawers of his desk, pulling out a bag marked with the name and emblem of the Potters. - Here you have the key to Harry's vault, Severus. Please, watch out for him.

 _I wonder if you are more worried about the key, or about Harry?_ \- Professor thought briefly taking the bag and rolling his eyes.

\- Come on Potter, I don't have time to waste. - He went to the floo and took a handful of powder. - Follow me. The Leaky Cauldron! - He shouted clearly and disappeared in the flames.

* * *

Harry with a sigh rose from his chair to follow in his footsteps. Dumbledore walked around the desk and put his hands on boy's shoulders.

\- I know you don't like Professor Snape, my boy, but I trust him. I know you'll be safe with him.

Golden Boy wordlessly nodded resignedly and freed himself from his hands going into the fireplace. When he stood in there he saw this luscious reassuring smile of the Headmaster. With quickly said:

\- The Leaky Cauldron! - He dropped the powder and soon traditionally coughing, fell out of the fireplace into the bar.

The professor was waiting and expecting that immediately grabbed his arm keeping him straight.

\- Watch out, Potter. Someone might think, that you would learn to use the floo. - He grumbled angrily, but Harry could see the light of a smile in his eyes.

He nodded and followed the man to the near exit. Snape tapped the sequence on the wall and they entered Diagon Alley.

\- I thought you didn't want the Headmaster to know what you take from the vault?

\- I'm going to wear this ring ... - Quick knowing smile in answer to that. - ... such ring ... That's why I thought I'd better say it now to the Headmaster. - He shrugged. - If I said I just wanted galleons and then returned with the ring, he would began to wonder whether I had not spent too much time browsing through the stuff.

\- And saying that - you have a reason to look through it: you are looking for a ring. - He nodded understandingly and looked at him with appreciation. - Good thinking, my boy.

Harry winced.

\- When you say "my boy," I feel as if Dumbledore was standing next to me.

Snape laughed mischievously.

\- Don't be afraid, Golden Boy, when I'm here this Evil Wizard will not hurt you.

Harry smiled too. _Someone could / should - think that they are talking about this evil Voldemort._

He looked at the stately, elegant building in front of them, _they have already reached their destination._

This time, entering the Gringotts was quite different from the time when he was here with Hagrid. Goblins looked at Snape with respect, which they did not have for the gamekeeper. Quickly and without question one of these creatures led them to the cart, taking customers to their vaults.

It didn.t take long to get there.

Snape told goblin to wait in the truck and opened the vault letting him inside. Previously, Harry saw only piles of coins, from which half-giant took a handful throwing them into a pouch and quickly went back to the cart.

Now he went inside. Behind the galleons lying in piles near the door he saw trunks, boxes and bags next to the walls. He turned back toward the door: Snape did not follow him inside.

\- Professor, please, could you help me? Looking through it will take hours. - He asked, looking at him pleadingly.

Hesitantly, Snape came in, he didn't really want to view James and Lilly's things, _but Harry needed him_. Sighing, he pulled the bag, in which the key was kept and handed it to the boy.

\- The ring must be in a box with the family crest and in addition may also be put in such bag. You can skip the boxes with jewelry lying loose.

Harry nodded and they both began to open all trunks, boxes and bags, Snape from the right, Harry left side of the crypt. After some time, they met in the middle - there was only one bigger trunk left.

The professor pointed it and Harry lifted the lid. Inside were papers and on them the bag with the emblem of the Potters, Harry took it and opened, spilling the contents on his hand.

Like the professor said, inside there was little box and in it: his family ring. Harry lifted it carefully inspecting.

\- It's quite big, - he stated looking questioningly at Snape, when he put it next to his finger.

\- It's just a no-owner phase. - Replied the professor. - When you put it on your hand, it will fit.

So Harry slipped it on the appropriate finger. Signet tightened on it, and the boy felt a pang as if sting. He hissed more from surprise than pain.

\- It's testing your blood. - The man said reassuringly, knowing very well what was happening.

After a second the ring relaxed, then again squeezed until it stopped and adjusted to his finger glowing.

\- You are officially Lord Potter. - Potions Master announced.

Harry smiled, he had no doubt about that, but it was nice to have such solemn confirmation by the family artifact.

He turned back toward the open trunk.

\- I wonder what is in these papers? - He took the first of them and began to read. - It is an act of ownership of the house in Godric's Hollow. - He said, and a shadow flitted across his face. _He did not want to think about what happened in that house._

The professor squeezed his arm.

\- It's okay, Harry, it's all behind you. - The boy nodded, not looking up, sighed and put the parchment on the trunk's open lid, taking out another one.

Quickly he scanned it, and then widening his eyes he read it again thoroughly. He raised his sparkling eyes on Snape.

\- This is an act for another house. In London. - He smiled broadly. - I have a house! I don't have to stay with the Dursleys anymore!

Professor grimaced, shaking his head.

\- I don't think that the Headmaster would let you live there.

Harry had no such doubts.

\- I will not return to them. I already had no such intention. Dumbledore has to say yes. - Snape shook his head. - Voldemort was reborn with my blood, the protection in my aunt's house already does not exist. And my own home can be secured with all defensive spells ... - Another doubting glance from the professor - ... and of course Fidelius.

He raised his voice, anticipating protests.

\- And no, after what happened with my parents I will not make any of my friends or members of the Order my Secret Keeper. - He looked into his eyes calculating and professor shivered, knowing what he is going to hear next. - Dumbledore trusts you more than anyone, so I will reluctantly agree to you and no one else.

* * *

The boy was full of enthusiasm and Severus did not want to extinguish it, but he did not think it could be so easy.

 _But who knows? Albus had often surprised him._

\- Well, Harry, you got what you wanted, now we can go to the pharmacy and get mine. Since I told the Headmaster that I need the ingredients, I have to buy some.

Harry, still cheerful as if Christmas came earlier closed the box, carefully rolling up the parchment and hiding it in his pocket. He walked toward the door, but the professor raised an eyebrow, asking him.

\- And Galleons, Mr. Potter? You said the Headmaster you want some.

The boy looked at him absently, but pulled out a purse and without looking racked up a handful of coins from the nearest pile, threw them inside and close the bag putting it in his pocket, then he came out of the vault and headed for the cart, in which the goblin was waiting for them.

Severus followed him with an indulgent smile, shaking his head. _The boy was really happy with this idea, if only Dumbledore agreed._ He really did not want Harry to have to go back to those awful Muggles, and the boy was right: _Voldemort now had his blood so that protection was virtually non-existent, since the same way it would protect them both._

Headmaster must agree with that, and the idea with Fidelius was very good, after all his parents were betrayed by their friend, so it explains why he did not want any of his to be his keeper ... a _nd of course, he would own a place where he could invite his Dark Lord._

He still has to convincingly explained to Dumbledore, why also he will not get to know the secret, but Severus had no doubt that he will certainly come up with something.

After closing the vault he followed Harry to the cart.

Just a few weeks ago he thought Golden Boy was a fool and a loser, who just got lucky, but now he had quite a different opinion. _The boy was clever and he knew how to get, what he wanted._

 _He was a worthy partner for Voldemort._

* * *

Since it was not sure whether the meeting with the Headmaster ended, so not to disturb him, on the way back they did not use his fireplace, but went to the Potions Master's dungeon.

\- So when do you intend to start the matter with the house? - Professor sounded really curious.

Harry shrugged.

\- I have the time until the end of the year, but I don't want to wait, 'cause I have to get it ready to live in. For a long time it was empty and I don't know whether there are any elves. I can not take Dobby, because I like to meet Him in there. So I might have to do everything by myself, or borrow elves from Him.

He bit his lip thoughtfully.

\- I think I'll go to the Headmaster on Saturday. I am sure it will require more time than the interval between classes.

Professor cast Tempus.

\- Now we certainly don't have the time. It's almost dinner time and after that we both have classes. Go to the Tower to change and take your school bag and I will give back the key.

\- Of course. - Harry looked at him with a smile of gratitude. - Thanks, Professor.

\- It was a pleasure, Harry. - The man answered with an equally broad smile ( _now that he did it more often it came out quite well)_ and he meant it - spending those few hours with Harry out of the school was a pleasure for him. He looked at the boy's hands. - Aren't you going to take off your ring?

Harry shook his head.

\- No, from now on I will always wear the ring. - Another even wider smile. - I'll do it tonight. I can't wait to see his face. - Then he winced. - Unfortunately, I must first meet with Draco as I promised, and to justify my absence in the Tower. - He sighed and walked toward the door. - Thanks again. See you later.

\- See you, Harry. - _He also wants to see His face, but it's was private matter just for the two of them ..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21. The true destiny.**

When Harry appeared at the dinner on time it did not attract attention, but then he reached for a plate with meat - Hermione looked at his hand and she shouted:

\- What is this? Are you wearing the ring, Harry? - After this the situation changed. Griffions, as well as everyone else, who sat close enough to hear her immediately looked at the Golden Boy.

Harry had no reason to blush, but he still turned slightly pink.

\- That is Potter's ring, Herm. I am the last of the family, therefore, as the Head of the House I should wear it.

Ron looked at him intently. His family did not follow all traditions, moreover they were not the main line of their family - but he knew the basics.

\- But shouldn't you wear it on the other hand?

\- I'm not looking for a husband, Ron. - _Because I've found him_. - The redhead nodded, _in that case Harry was right - he should wear it that way._

But then he looked at the Slytherin table and laughed mischievously:

\- Malfoy will not be happy to hear about that.

\- We just date, I have no intention to rush into a serious relationship yet, we are still students. Besides, I don't have a father or an older brother who would arrange the marriage for me. The decision is mine, and I'm in no hurry to even start negotiations.

Hermione looked at him with surprise and suspicion.

\- You know a lot about this, for someone raised by muggles. Is there anything else we should know?

He was sure that Hermione knew everything when it comes to magic - at least everything that has been published, but she didn't know / shouldn't know everything about his life. He have been reading a lot about that, since he seriously began to consider bonding with Voldemort, but that definitely wasn't her business.

\- I am Lord Potter - I had to know what comes with that. I don't want anyone making a fool of me just because I was too lazy to read a few books.

After this statement his friend was really impressed. _Perhaps, this relationship with Malfoy comes out in his favor. After all this is second time when he wanted to read something other than textbooks._

But Ron looked terrified, as if his friend had grown a second head and even more: it was speaking Chinese.

\- You're scaring me, man. – He expressed his feelings without embarrassment and because too much thinking gave him a headache he dropped the subject and instead grabbed his friend's hand turning it around and looking closely at his signet.

It was not comfortable for both of them, so Harry suggested.

\- Do you want to see it? - He took the ring off and handed it to him. - Just don't try to put it on, only I can do that, first time it jabbed me to check the blood, I'm afraid that if someone else wanted to try it on, he would end up with the injured finger – if not entire hand.

Ron took it carefully from his hand and thoroughly examined from all sides.

\- Nice. My father is the younger son of a younger son - he waved his hand making circles meaning that this situation repeated itself for generations. - I've never seen anything like this up close. - Equally carefully he handed it back to Harry, who in turn showed it to Hermione.

\- Do you want to see it?

The girl nodded enthusiastically and grabbed it greedily, watching it carefully from every side.

\- Harry, it is beautiful. - She looked up at him. - It's amazing, I never thought of you as a Head of a family. Are you going to wear it all the time?

\- Yes. - Harry nodded. He was going to wear the ring all the time - _the ring from Voldemort_. With Portkey in rich he felt calmer, having it always on the finger will be much, much better - even in the most difficult moments it will be a reminder of the place where he can be himself and forget about everything and everyone, except his beloved.

He took back his treasure and put it back in place - until he would give it to the man he chose.

* * *

All the fuss at the Gryffindor table could not go unnoticed by other houses and of course Draco Malfoy, who did not need such effective actions to watch Harry, could not miss that.

Immediately after the meal he came up to his boyfriend:

\- What have you got there, Harry? - Griffon responded with a smile, but instead of answering just said:

\- I'm sorry, but before the class I have to go and check something in the library. - Draco frowned. - We'll talk after dinner, okay? We already have a date, remember? - Another smile, this time wider and he was gone.

Draco snorted, he was not satisfied with such treatment, _but at least Harry remembered that they had an appointment and confirmed it – in front of everyone._ It is better than nothing.

He survived the last lessons on tenterhooks, and was the first one in the Great Hall waiting, to see with relief that Harry came. He ate dinner fairly quickly, throwing every now and then controlling looks at the Gryffindor table, finished first and went to wait for his boyfriend at the door – _in case he'd forget and disappear before Draco realizes that he left._

* * *

But Harry had no such intention, he walked out of the hall, carefully looking around and seeing him immediately said goodbye to his companions and came to him smiling cheerfully.

\- When you left right after dinner, I was afraid that you have forgotten about our date. - He said as welcome and Draco also smiled happily. - Shall we go to the Room?

\- Sure, - More than delighted Malfoy immediately took him by the arm and then noted his new adornment - s _o this is the reason for all that fuss - the whole school were gossiping about the new Lord Potter._ – So what happened to make you decide to wear a family ring? So far I have not seen it, as well as others – you have done quite a show at dinner.

Harry shrugged.

\- I'm not of age, but old enough to understand and accept that I am the last of the family and should act accordingly.

\- Quite right. - Draco loosened his grip on his forearm, to stroke his fingers. - It's impressive, can I see it?

Harry immediately removed his hand from his fingers and moved away from his embrace, saying straight and sharp without thinking.

\- No. - Slytherin stopped, forcing him to do the same and accusingly said.

\- You showed it to your Griffons.

In response, this Griffon rolled his eyes.

\- Not all of them, Ron wanted to see it, so I showed it to him. And then to Hermione. - Another reproachful look. Harry sighed inwardly and went on with explanation. - They are my friends.

Draco winced even more, but his expression was more hurt than offended, he did not even try to hide it. Harry sighed, this time openly, explaining it patiently as to a child.

\- You should be known as my boyfriend. If someone saw you with my ring, they might get to too far-reaching conclusions.

His "boyfriend" evidently would not mind them getting to a such conclusions, so Harry quickly finished before he could start to argue with him.

\- As you see, I wear it on my left hand - precisely so that no one would get such ideas. - He looked around and to be safe pulled Draco to a nearest niche, away from prying eyes and ears of portraits.

\- I'm not looking for a fiancé, much less for a husband, - _I already have found him_. - You are only to play my boyfriend, so I'd be left in peace at school. This is our agreement - if you changed your mind you can withdraw anytime. - He looked at Draco, and to be safe, he added. - But the whole thing has to remain between us, even if you decide to "break up" with me.

Draco bit his lip, he did not need this reminder, he rather tried hard to forget that. However, despite Harry's firm, hard statement he still hoped to change their situation - but if he withdrew, he wouldn't have that chance, therefore, he sighed heavily and nodded.

\- Yes, I remember and I will keep my promise.

Harry threw Tempus – _he definitely already spent too much time on the conversation with a Slytherin, it's time to go to see his true beloved._ Seeing his movement and change of the mood Draco winced again, immediately guessing what was going on.

Harry this time ignored his face.

\- I have to go. Thanks and good night. - He sped the last few meters, without looking at Malfoy and walked into the Room, immediately throwing the usual spell, so that no one could enter it until he returns.

He took off his own family ring from his left hand and moved it to the right, where it should be, before he would hand it to his Chosen One. Now he put Voldemort's ring on his left hand.

 _The moment the Dark Lord looks at his hands he will immediately understand what it meant – and he certainly will look, everytime they met he always stared possessively on His ring on Harry's hand, and also later every now and then He glanced at it._

Although he had everything carefully conceived and was determined to do it today, he still could not help it - he was so damn nervous.

He took several deep breaths to calm down, made resolute face and turned Portkey, i _f everything goes well, he wouldn't have to remove it or hide ever again._

* * *

When he materialized in the master bedroom in the Dark Castle, the Dark Lord was not as usual working with some papers at his desk but just sitting in their favorite chair, sipping coffee. Ever since Harry had prepared it for Him one day, this happened more often - He must have really liked this drink, or it reminded Him about him.

Just as he had expected immediately after noticing his appearance the wizard looked - and then stared at his hands - the left, then right and after a moment lifted his face looking questioningly at the boy.

Harry felt his mouth went dry, instinctively he wanted to clear his throat, or at least lick his lips, but he did not want to look upset. That's what he came here for and he did not hesitate.

\- That is Potter's ring. - He explained the obvious and strangely Voldemort refrained from sarcastic remarks and just stood up, waiting for the continuation. _He knows what's going on... Or at least He's guessing -_ Harry thought, and now a lot more confident and calmer he continued.

\- I know you get annoyed about me meeting with Draco. - ... _Even though it was your idea,_ he didn't even have to say. - You gave me your ring as a Portkey, I would like to give you this one... - The Dark Lord looked at him more closely than ever, more tensed with his every word and Harry had to clear his throat before moving to the point.

\- I want to give you this ring, in accordance with its intended purpose. I don' want, I never wanted to be with anyone else. Will you take it as a confirmation that I love you and I want to spend my life with you?

The Wizard looked like He froze, Harry was not even sure if He was even breathing. Looking straight into His burning crimson eyes he finished.

\- I know that we can not wear them, but I could enchant that ring to look like yours, and you could do the same thing with the one, which you already gave me, and then only two of us would really see them.

* * *

Voldemort was still as enchanted with his eyes fixed on the eyes of the boy. That is true, he had chickened out, giving him his ring as a Portkey, but he had repeatedly (secretly) thought about this moment, only always he was the one who asked and red-faced Harry cheerfully shouted or whispered modestly: _Yes._

But he had to say that it was much better than his imagination: Harry, did not only agreed on his offer, but he himself asked him this question - proving that he really wanted to be with him and did not want to wait for his statements.

The fact that the boy asked him first about it was intoxicating. At that moment the Dark Lord felt truly The Master of the World, now that he really won the Golden Boy, he knew he could win everything.

\- Vol...? – In Harry's voice was a hint of amusement, but ... _was that also anxiety?_

He immediately vigorously nodded, unable to extract the voice. He walked over to the boy and tried to remove the ring from his finger, but it stayed stuck chained like. Now Harry laughed openly, not maliciously - this warm, joyful making his blood burn like lava, laugh.

He suddenly felt foolish: _how could he have forgotten: the family ring can not be removed by anyone - unless from the dead hand._ Harry stroked his fingers, sensing this embarrassment even though he was sure that it did not show. He took the ring off his finger and solemnly imposed it on his.

The ring was settling for a moment, and then comfortably composed flashed sparkling red light - confirming the sincerity of Harry's offer and officially certifying his statement / promise.

The Dark Lord knew that he behaved like a girl, but he did not care, anyway Harry did exactly the same thing when he gave him his ring for the first time. He raised his hand watching with delight the beauty of this new adornment and immediately decided to put all the wards on it - he will not wear anything else besides that ring.

However, he should finish this really officially. He took Harry's hand and took the Portkey off. Looking into his eyes he repeated his words:

\- I want to give you this ring, in accordance with its intended purpose. I don't want; I never wanted to be with anyone else. Will you take it as a confirmation that I love you and I want to spend my life with you?

He waited until Harry nodded and put a ring - where it should be. There was a soft click, and there was another flash, this time from both rings.

 _The promises given and taken._

He looked at his boy - _no, his fiancée_ and moved predatory forward grabbing him in his arms and throwing him on the bed.

Harry stretched his hand putting it on his chest, stopping him before he could sank into his mouth.

\- Weren't we supposed to cast a spell? - He asked, tilting his head.

Voldemort stepped back, looking at him in amazement / shock. _Come on, was he serious?_ But no, because he again laughed happily retreating hand and wrapping his arms around his neck. _And that's how it should be_! With a triumphant snarl he sunk hungrily at these lips quivering with laughter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22. Golden Manipulator.**

After long goodbye kiss Harry left and Voldemort sat down in their favorite chair, every now and then glancing at his hand and the ring adorning it. On the one hand he wanted to immediately replace it with a wedding ring, but on the other ... he was in no hurry and not just because he wanted the time to enjoy wearing it.

 _When Golden Boy was to be finally, officially His, he had no intention to hide it!_

Only for now Harry had to / wanted to finish school, and if the boy admits to their relationship, there will be no way for him to stay at Hogwarts. True, there was still an option that he could just move to Durmstrang, but his Harry would never have agreed to that...

He sighed heavily. _Neither would he_ : it is better to have a fiancé close to him than a husband at the other end of Europe.

 _He_ _can wait_ _..._

 _...Or..._

 _... He can do a better job - and when he takes over Britain, also Hogwarts would be his._

 _Yes. It's definitely better solution._ \- He glanced happily one more time at the ring and stood up vigorously moving toward his desk.

 _He must carefully review the reports and newspapers. The world has been waiting for far too long to be taken._

* * *

When Harry has decided on something he usually stuck to this. Since this Saturday Gryffindor team didn't have a match and there was no other game which he should watch he had enough free time for his plans.

After checking on that with Snape, he knew that the Headmaster had no appointments in the School or elsewhere. So he went to the Old man just before breakfast asking if he could meet him after the meal: _it's about personal matters, very important to him._

Dumbledore was very happy that his Golden Boy wanted to talk to him about his own private stuff, so he immediately agreed, with no further questions.

 _When he finds out what's going on he will no longer be so happy ..._ \- Harry thought to himself, on his way to the Gryffindor table.

His inquisitive nature friend, of course, could not ignore that scene.  
\- You didn't tell us that you wanted something from a Headmaster, Harry? - Hermione tried to sound neutral, but it came out poorly.

Lately her best friend had more and more things, which he did not want to talk about to them anymore and he also more often disappeared without saying anything - _and she was sure it was not just because he was meeting with Malfoy!_

The time he went to Gringotts to get his family ring he also said nothing and if she knew she could have asked him to buy her that book she needed for Ancient Runes, so she would not have to order it by the owl, with no certainty that it arrives on time.

The boy, of course could see her curiosity, and the jealousy, because he no longer talked to her about things, but that was her problem. He was not going to risk sharing his plans with her, and definitely not his secret - she has more than once proved that she can not be trusted.

Hermione was so convinced of her own infallibility, that whenever she thought that Harry was making a mistake she unscrupulously reported on this to professors _and in terms of Voldemort she would also most certainly think so and immediately hurry to share the news with the Headmaster._

Therefore, he only smiled, answering:  
\- I'm sorry Herm, it's personal stuff that I need his permission and assistance to do. - After seeing her face, clearly showing that she had no intention to accept this and she was ready to open her mouth to demand details he clarified. - Family stuff, it does not concern you, or the school.

\- But you don't have any family. - She stated _\- how delicate._

Harry winced and corrected her.

\- It just so happens that I have a living family: Muggles. Although I did not mean them, but the Potters and as I said, it does not concern you. - He finished steely and turned his back on her and after a while he got up and sat on the other side of Ron, between him and Seamus.

Her words upset him and he had no intention to discuss it with her any longer.

Ron sensed that his mood worsened significantly and also shifted blocking his girlfriend to prevent any further comments on their friend, and when she still tried to lean out from behind him, he said trying to keep her calm.

\- Hermione, come on, you don't have to know everything ... And you don't have to be so nasty, because Harry has his own things... Family stuff. - He emphasized the last words, although he was not known for tact - even for him her comment was too rude and malicious.

Hermione finally gave up, though not because she felt guilty. She was deeply offended by them - both of them and therefore she also moved, sitting next to the girls from their year.

Ron looked at her biting his lip.

\- I think she will not help me with the housework now, don't you? - He asked, or rather stated grimly.

Because it was all about him and Ron stood by him, Harry felt obliged to help him now.

\- We will try to do it ourselves, and if we can't I'll ask Draco, I'm sure he will do it even better than Hermione.

He felt a slight pang of guilt, to use the Slytherin like that, knowing very well what he counted on, but after all it was not entirely his idea - Malfoy Senior first came up with all that seductive intrigue and only thanks to their deal Draco had no problem with his father.

After this statement, Ron completely calmed down, and he was even pleased. From what Harry had told him about his private lessons with Malfoy, the boy had teaching talents and working with him was not only more pleasant but also much more effective than with his girlfriend.

It was a perfect plan: His homework will be done and Hermione will sooner or later apologize - a _lthough better, not to soon - if that happens Harry may withdraw his offer to help._

\- Great idea, mate. Thanks. - He patted his friend on the shoulder. - Don't worry about it, Mione is oversensitive, but only about herself, certainly after some time she will understand her mistake and come back apologizing.

\- Probably you are right. - Harry clucked, shaking his head and shrugged. Ron was right, Hermione was oversensitive about herself and insensitive to others, but every time they had a fight, she later apologized - not admitting to be mistaken, but admitting that she wanted to be friends with them.

He began to nibble a sandwich thinking on a more interesting question: _how to start a conversation with Dumbledore, and how to finish it the way he wishes?_

* * *

Headmaster was waiting for Harry in the hallway right in front of the Great Hall, _perhaps he was afraid that the boy might change his mind?_

 _There was no chance for that, he was determined to do it today!_

The old man took his arm, leading him in the direction of his office.  
\- I'm so glad my boy that you wanted to talk to me, it's been a long time since we talked.

Harry nodded, it was a very good thing, that they haven't done this for a long time and he was really grateful for that, but unfortunately there were still things that he had to share with him. He did not want the Light Wizard to become too interested with his life and _gods forbid: to find out his secrets._

To emphasize private, homely nature of their relationship Dumbledore gesrtured him to take the seat at a small table in the corner of his office and then sat down beside him. The old man poured them both a cup of tea and placed a plate with honey cakes in front of Harry - the boy usually liked them, but not here - _with the Headmaster everything was always too sweet._

He took one to make the old man happy and bit the smallest morsel, dissolving it in the mouth, before he reluctantly swallowed it.

Having satisfied the man he moved on to his own matters.  
\- I want to thank you, sir, for taking care of my parents' vaults, and for allowing me recently to go by myself to London and take my ring. - Harry looked at his hand, smiling involuntarily. - It is a really important thing for me.

Dumbledore started to speak that: i _t was no problem for him, he wanted to help his parents and him... and so on..._ but Harry wasn't even listening, waiting for him to finish, to be able to continue.

\- On that day I also found a lot of family papers. - Headmaster frowned, but still smiled encouragingly. - For example, property deeds to their home in Godric's Hollow. - He bit his lip, lowering his head. _It still hurt, now even more..._

He took a deep breath, lifting his head and cleared his throat, looking with determination into the twinkling eyes.  
\- There was also a document about another house: in London. I think for too long it's been empty; I would like to renew it and live in it, whenever I have to leave Hogwarts - starting with the coming holidays. - He sat up straight, that's it: he finished beating around the bush here... and waited for:

\- Oh, Harry, you can not live there alone.

The boy snorted.  
\- I'm big enough to take care of myself, moreover, aunt and uncle also did not look after me. When I was small child they made me help my aunt and later I did almost everything around the house all by myself. I'm almost as good as every other house-elf. - He spoke bluntly: _the principal knew how the Dursleys treated him, there was no need to pretend._

\- Harry, maybe your Muggle relatives do not love you, but their house gives you protection!

Harry snorted again: _"maybe" - bullshit._

\- It is the protection of the blood, isn't it? – He asked calmly and the Headmaster nodded. - And Voldemort now has my blood, right? - Another, reluctant nod: the man knew what he meant. - So doesn't it protect him same as me? He could easily go to the Dursleys, and the house will protect the two of us from each other. - He had resigned, tired voice, feeling a little embarrassed that he had to explain to the wizard, who considered himself the wisest in world things obvious to the idiots.

 _Not that he minded this naivety – if it were not for that Voldemort would have never met him alone, and because in the house of Harry's aunt they could not fight, they began to talk... then talk some more... then again._

 _He could finally say what he really thinks, not caring about manners: being understood and beginning to understand..._

 _The Dark Lord has become a regular guest on Privet Drive - until Harry was taken to the Headquarters._

 _Then he really longed for him, but thank gods, the Dark Wizard came up with the idea to kidnap him, for the first time - the first time they both admitted how they both just missed each other._

 _...And thanks to the Headmaster's naivety they could continue with these meetings and deepening their relationship, until today._

He sighed happily now and with a smile he continued:

\- Just because I managed to survive last summer, doesn't mean I can keep risking my safety, my life again and again. Now I have the opportunity to provide a real security for my own place and I will not miss nor reject it. You can not force me to stay with my aunt, if you do that, I'll just run away.

Dumbledore looked at him, trying to figure out if he was serious... Then he found the perfect solution!  
\- Well, if you don't want that, my boy, you don't have to go back to your aunt. What do you say to staying at the Headquarters of the Order? I am sure that your godfather will be very pleased with your company.

Harry was far from pleased.  
\- Yes, but that place is not much safer! What kind of secret is it, if so many people know about it?

\- Oh, my Harry. Only members of the Order know about that place - they are Light wizards and friends of your parents.

The boy gritted his teeth. _I'm not your Harry!_  
\- Well, I know that and I also know that it was a friend and a member of the Order who betrayed my parents. I'd rather not... unless _You want_ to repeat that?! - He asked, mercilessly playing on the feelings of the old man.

Dumbledore flinched and Harry quickly continued, not giving him time to recover.  
\- I want to be safe in a place that I protect myself with all the protective spells, I can find and firstly a Fidelius. – He did not let the Headmaster the break to think up something else finishing steely. - I will not make a Secret Keeper any of my friends or people who openly fight against Voldemort. To come for me, he would start searching for this information by trying to catch them.

The wizard clearly frowned, struggling to reconciled with the fact that Harry did not step down in terms of having his own house, but he still could be the one to help him cast a spell and help him choose the Keeper.  
\- Oh, my dear boy, it's a very complicated spell and requires great power… - He started.

\- Yes, I know! - Harry replied firmly. - You yourself have always said how very powerful I am: _more powerful than the Dark Lord._ I can handle it. I already examined the Fidelius Charm and rehearsed its individual components. I am sure I can cast it properly.

He was stubborn, but Dumbledore did not intend to completely give up, quickly he had another idea.  
\- If you do not want to admit any of your friends to the secret, what do you say about Professor Snape?

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, opening his mouth, ready to throw insults at the candidate.  
\- Snape, that traitor and Voldemort's servant?! He hates me and he'll sell me at the first opportunity...

\- _Professor Snape .._. - Director undeterred by the outbreak calmly explained his idea, giving the compelling arguments. - ... does not hate you, he must pretend that, to make Voldemort believe that he was and is faithful to him. Professor always had protected you, and he meets your conditions: he is not your friend and does not fight openly against Voldemort. And I trust him completely.

 _Which proves that you are an old fool -_ having his mind secured by the Dark Lord, Harry was free to honestly think that.

\- I don't like him ... But maybe you do have a point ... - He started slowly, hesitantly.

Dumbledore did not wait any longer. He decided to get on with it - before Harry notices that he did not quite agree to that - and immediately rushed to the fireplace, calling the Potion Master's Chambers.

* * *

Severus could find thousand better ways to spend his day off but asked by Harry to be ready to join them, he sat in front of the fire, sipping tea and waiting for a call from the Headmaster.

Although in his opinion he had enough time to take care of his own affairs, it should take a while for the boy to convince Albus to agree to his ideas.

He just put down his cup and got up from the chair when there was a noise, and then in the green flames appeared talking head:  
\- Severus, my boy. - Snape grimaced, _that "my boy" after so many years, got more and more on his nerves._ \- May you please, come to my office, I got a very important thing to ask you for?

Despite all the kindness, it was not the question. He nodded, without a word, and when the fireplace was empty again, threw Tempus - _only twenty minutes after breakfast?! Harry is undoubtedly the master of manipulation!_

He took a deep breath and winced badly, preparing for a meeting with Dunbledore and his other guest, then stretched his face a little and got on his way. When he came out of the fireplace he saw Potter and strengthened his nasty expression.  
\- What is it, Headmaster? I had my own plans for today. – He asked, other then this initial reaction, completely ignoring the Griffon.

Albus gestured him to sit in a chair, forcing a plate of disgusting honey cookies into his hand and began to explain...

\- And _You want me_ as your Secret Keeper, Potter? - Severus turned to Harry showing expected surprise and disbelief.

\- No. That was Headmaster's request. - Golden Boy said plainly, not hiding his distaste for Snape as a person and for Dumbledore's idea.

\- Harry ... - The old man began, according to Professor too pleading, _after all theoretically he was the boss here, not Potter._

\- I know, Headmaster. - The boy entered his word. - You just trust him in everything, but I don't! Not that much, not at all.

That was strange, Severus famously narrowed his eyes, keeping resentful silence. But in fact, he was surprised: _Harry got what he wanted, and now he is still so strongly oppose it, instead of reluctantly agree?_ He wondered what is he thinking of, _again._

\- I want Snape to do something...

\- Professor Snape! - Severus corrected, but the boy ignored it, continuing, as nothing happened.

\- ... Before I do as Headmaster's wishes... - He emphasized that he is doing what he is asked by the Headmaster, like a good boy, whom he certainly was not. - ...And make him my Keeper he has to make me a vow... Unbreakable Vow... - A moment of silence, and even more assertive. - ...To not reveal my address to anyone, if I don't allow that, indicating that person by the name.

Snape was impressed.

This made sense and although the boy agreed to the Old Man's wishes, but at the same time he took the opportunity to prevent him from getting this information from Severus. And rightly so, without that if Dumbledore asked him directly, he would have no explanation for the refusal - now he will have one: the oath.

He protested, however, with indignation.

\- What are you thinking, you little shit! - Epithets always add sincerity to the words. - I'm not going to make you any vows!

Presciently, before he could wire up, the director immediately began to calm down the situation.

\- Oh, my boy, do not be offended, Harry has his reasons to not trust anyone. It is quite natural desire, and if he decided so, I think we should agree.

Snape was silent with appropriately grim-faced. Everything was exactly as Harry himself thought up – He really was a master of manipulation. Severus wasn't that much surprised with Albus's behavior - most rightly he thought that if he does not agree to his conditions, the Golden Boy will simply evaporate away disgusted, and he will do it himself as he wanted – after all he has always been very independent - _only then it would be without any control on his part._

\- As you command, Headmaster. - He said in the end, as clearly as Harry emphasizing that he does not do it for the boy, but only at his command.

 _Let Dumbledore be happy to have everything as he orders._

The old man pretended not to see the hostile glances they cast each other and also him and seeming pleased rubbed his hands together.

\- Great, we agreed then, boys. - Both the boys muttered something uncomplimentary under their breath, but did not comment. – So when do you want to do this, Harry? It's a complicated ritual, but I've got the appropriate book.

\- As I said I found the appropriate book in the library and I am ready to cast the Fidelius. If you will witness the oath of Professor Snape now. - A malicious grin at the above-mentioned. – Then right after that we can both go to the Diagon Alley using your fireplace and from there on foot to my house to conduct a ritual.

The boy made it clear that Dumbledore was not invited: though even if he were there, the moment Harry cast the spell he would forget the location.

 _Unless… -_ Severus thought - _unless he has left something there for attaching tracking spell... Harry was really well prepared for this._

Headmaster hid curvature of his lips, but like any of the professors at Hogwarts he knew that pushing Potter usually ends up with the opposite effect. So he gave up and with the usual cheerful smile he again rubbed his hands together - as if everything went his way.

\- Okay, so there's no point to wait - let's get started.


End file.
